Interfice Errorem Diligere Errantem
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei:DDS They had always felt they were being watched. At night, their phantoms would arrive and make them feel alive, wanted, needed, loved. PAIRING: Serph x Argilla, Heat x Sera. WARNING: DARK, AU, LANGUAGE, LEMON, NONCON LEMON
1. Incubus

**Interfice Errorem, Diligere Errantem**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters featured in this fanfiction belong to ATLUS USA. **

**A/N: This is dedicated to my favorite little girl! Oozing with chastity! This is for none other than Untainted Mind! I hope you enjoy! Erm, just skip the lemons! LOL!**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, LIME, LEMON, NON-CON LEMON, SADISM, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 1: Incubus**

She gripped the sheets around her as tightly as she could, her eyes tightly shut, beads of sweat forming all over her body…

"S-stop…!" she screamed.

The force did not waver its strength…

"You don't really mean that…" a silky male voice whispered into her ear.

She shivered beneath him. He was there again…with her…She did not know him nor had she met him…But for some reason, he knew her…

He knew everything about her…

His eyes penetrated hers deeply, sending her into a trance…That was why she had kept her eyes shut this time. She didn't want to look within those eyes of his…those alluring silver eyes.

She heard him chuckle as she felt him press her tighter against her own mattress, constricting her breathing.

Her tears flowed out of her eyes, being squeezed out as she tightly shut them still…

"S-stop!"

He did not listen and continued fondle her breasts. She sucked in the air roughly. He laughed again and there kissed her neck before whispering into her ear, "It need not be this way…" he seductively said.

She shivered as she heard him, "W-what do you want…?"

"What I've always wanted from you." he replied.

She was confused; what exactly did he want…? For the last year, he had been in her room, every given night…

At first she thought she was seeing things…and she had let him be, telling herself that he had not really been there and that he was a mere creation of her imagination. He did nothing then; just gazing at her from the corner of her room…his eyes on her.

Then after that…he took a step closer to her, standing in the middle of her room. And then he changed again, standing right by her bed as she slept…She had again dismissed it as her mind's flight of fancy, even bidding the specter goodnight before she slept…

And then…things between she and he changed still.

He began to sit by her bedside…his eyes still on hers as she slept. She paid him no heed still and openly ignored him. But all that had changed when he took the last step that separated her and him.

Touch.

He touched her.

She had been startled then, as she felt her mind's specter, her mind's handsome specter touch her.

The touch was harmless though…It had been on her arm.

And then, on her feet…

On her legs, after that.

She remembered; it had been a rainy and lonely night. She had come home from the university, having finished her classes and had been looking forward for a goodnight's rest, forgetting all about her demon…

She had hopped on the bed excitedly at the prospect of a peaceful slumber but had only found madness as she felt his weight on her bed…diversifying it so…then, his weight had been fully on her.

She opened her eyes and there was met with steely silver eyes. She opened her mouth to scream but she found herself unable. She was frozen on her bed, clutching the sheets around her tightly.

Her lips remained parted at the shock but her mind screamed and yelled at her that it wasn't real…that she was imagining things.

But she had been proven wrong once more as she felt him kiss her. His tongue dove within her mouth with deadly accuracy and precision. She whimpered within his mouth but it was he, then, who paid her no heed…

He had torn up her garments then, letting his sharp claws do away with her apparel, desperate for the feel of her.

That was when he had touched her in her private and sacred areas…

She had cried then…

She was crying now.

"What do you want…?" she asked again in utter fright.

"I want you…" he replied with a smile on his face.

"You're not real…!" she growled, crying.

He then took one of her paralyzed hands and pressed it on his face, letting her know that she had been mistaken.

Argilla's hair stood on one end as she realized that he did feel real…and that…the feel of his skin on hers was…euphoric.

Being with him awoke feelings within her that she never knew existed.

"I'm real Argilla…I'm real…" he told her with a smile.

Her breathing became erratic, "You…Why do you want me…?" she asked, frightened.

He chuckled, "Because _you_ want _me_."

She stiffened and narrowed her eyes, "I don't want you! I don't even know you! Get off me!" she yelled at him angrily.

He frowned and again pinned her to her bed roughly, "I can be persuasive Argilla…Just give me a chance…" he said, whispering hotly against her ear, attempting once more to woo her.

But she didn't give in.

"You won't have me…! Get off…!"

His hand suddenly grabbed onto her breast and squeezed it painfully. She squealed. He smirked and again loomed over her, "It needn't be this way Argilla…Give yourself to me…and I promise you that I shall make you feel pleasure that no mortal had ever yet experienced."

She glared at him, "I don't care…! Let go of me…!" she hissed.

He held her tight once more, kissing her roughly again, cutting her off.

He pulled back a moment later and fingered her bruised and swollen lips, "Be mine…"

And with that, he was gone.

Argilla opened her eyes, sitting up with lightning speed, her hand clutching her racing heart. She panted heavily as she saw that morning had come.

She looked at herself and saw that she was still clothed. She let out a sigh of relief, "It was just a dream…Just a dream…" she said as she continued to pant, closing her eyes.

Shaking her head off such thoughts, she prepared for the new day. She went to the lavatory and there stripped herself, humming as she did. It was then as she appraised herself in front of the mirror that all color from her face drained.

Her breathing stopped as she saw her whole nude body at the full-length mirror. There, on her wrists, neck and her breasts were hand prints and bruises.

'That…that's where…he grabbed me…' she told herself, shocked.

'No! That…that's not possible!' she growled at herself, as she walked closer to the mirror, inspecting herself fully, 'Of course not…I was probably choking in my sleep…I probably did this to myself…'

She nodded in approval for her own self-justification when she suddenly let out a shrill scream. No…she couldn't have done it to herself. There, on the jugular of her neck lay a large bruise caused by the breaking of tiny capillaries from within.

There was a love-bite on her neck. There was no way that she could have done it. No way at all.

With trembling hands, she touched the red mark on her neck. She blinked, 'No…probably a mosquito bite.'

"Be mine…"

She stiffened and sharply turned around, "Who's there?!" she asked, a bit frightened.

There was no one.

Her eyes darted from left to right. There was no one there…But the voice that she had heard was unmistakable. It had been from her demon…the demon who plagued her whenever she would sleep at night…

She shook her head.

'No…This is all in my head. I…I think I need help…'

xxxxx

She frowned; she had just been from a medical and a psychological test. So far, she had been deemed normal. There was nothing wrong with her…conventionally.

The doctors had found no irregularities within her…nor had they found any disease. She was fine. The psychologist that she had seen suggested that her dreams that involved sexual violence was probably a result of childhood trauma to which she could not remember…

It was either that…or it was a representation of her inner most desire.

She stiffened at that.

Desire…?

She…What?

"_Because you want me…" _

That was what her demon had told her…She stiffened once more; did that mean that she indeed desired him…? Or that she craved for a sexual relationship…? Being in the age of nineteen, she had just begun her college years the year prior.

She had never had a sexual relationship with any man…Ever.

She had come from a very conservative family background that it was considered inappropriate for young women such as her to have such relationships outside the sacrament of marriage…

She frowned, "I'm dreaming of someone raping me because I want to have sex…? That I want it rough?" she asked in disbelief and in mockery. She shook her head, "Why do I even pay that guy?"

Why indeed?

"So that he could tell me psycho mumbo-jumbo crap." she sneered.

Well, whatever it was, she was just going to have to release her stress. That was all. She had been dreaming of her demon for the past year…and it had only been recently that he started to sexually assault her. But she supposed that it was probably because of her own stress.

"Think happy thoughts…Happy thoughts…" she said, repeating her mantra as she massaged her temples.

Again, another day had passed. She sighed; just before she had gone for the checkups she had gone from her classes. She groaned, "Damn quizzes…"

She had another one tomorrow.

She supposed she had better study.

xxxxx

Argilla sipped the last amount of her hot chocolate absentmindedly. She was almost done. She smiled in relief; she was planning on acing that quiz.

She stretched her arms and legs as she yawned. She continued to read and there as the minutes ticked by, she felt the onset of sleep beckoning to her.

She yawned again.

Sleep.

She needed sleep.

She left her books on the table and prepared for bed. She stood there, by her bedside clad in only her pajamas. She blinked as she looked at her queen-sized inviting bed. She really should sleep…

But as she remembered her demon, she hesitated.

"Dreams aren't real…They can't hurt me." she told herself, "Just think happy thoughts and there would be no bad dream."

A moment later, she found herself within her bed, convinced.

xxxxx

Argilla moaned as she felt a warm and wet sensation on her neck. She fluttered her eyes awake and froze as she once more registered that her demon had returned to her. She looked at him and saw that he was completely nude, straddling her, his soft and moist lips on her neck.

She yelped as he bit her roughly, "Ah! Stop!" she yelled at him.

He did as she asked and there, their eyes were locked upon each other's. She took her time to appreciate the surreal beauty that her demon possessed. He was a young man…He looked like he was her own age. His hair was silver, like his eyes…His eyes possessed innocence that she knew was a ruse; no demon can possess such innocence.

And his lips…were full. She felt herself being drawn to him…wanting nothing but to kiss him. His body was what any woman would desire. He was lean, fit and muscular.

He was strong.

He was handsome…seductive…

His hand caressed her face, "I want you…Be mine…"

Her throat felt very dry as she felt less anger now and more of curiosity towards him. "Who are you…? What's your name…?"

He smiled a bit as he heard her questions.

"I have no name…I am one who has always been…" he told her cryptically.

"Are you…real? Or am I just crazy?" she asked as if she were in a trance.

He smiled a warm smile at her and leaned closer to her, his legs trapping hers, "Let me make you feel just how real I am…"

Before she could respond, she found his mouth latched onto hers, kissing her passionately, ardently.

She felt lost…limp in his arms. She felt him chuckle within. His hands wandered to the buttons of her pajama top, fingering them lightly before roughly tearing the garment from her. Argilla remained there, numb, paralyzed to do or say anything.

Before she knew it, she was completely naked beneath him.

She shivered and closed her eyes, moaning as he suckled her breast, while his hand fondled her other one. A moment later, his hand traveled down to her sacred area and caressed her inner folds expertly.

She gasped, woken from her trance. What was she doing!? Why was she letting him do this to her!? Feeling her anger rise, overshadowing her lust for this man…this demon, she mustered all of her strength and pressed her palms on his chest, pushing him away, "Stop it! Get away from me!"

The demon glared at her as he sat up, displeasure written all over his face, "You're making this difficult." he told her firmly.

She glowered at him, "Get out…Or I'll call the police."

He laughed at that, "No mortal can interfere. Now…just let me…"

She slapped him, "Get away from me!"

He growled at that and grabbed her hands, still unfazed by her slap. He felt nothing; it did not sting. After all, who was she compared to someone such as he? He had always been there; he had always existed. As long as women's desires existed, he existed.

As long as they dreamed…as they lusted…as they craved and coveted the flesh…he would always be there.

But it wasn't always true…Desire and lust weren't what attracted him to her…No. It had been the complete opposite. She was pure…chaste…strong…and a believer of God.

She had strong morals and values…

He licked his lips, how he would enjoy releasing her from such responsibilities…

She shoved him again but he didn't move. Instead, he could feel his lust for her intensify. His silver eyes now glowed red, fangs emulating from his pearly-white teeth and he growled, "Don't make this difficult Argilla." he warned.

The woman beneath him shivered as she beheld him, "W-what…are you…?"

He grinned as he bared his fangs at her, "Someone you had been lusting after…"

"What!?"

"You've dreamed about me for too long a time…"

"Is…is this a dream…?"

"Perhaps…perhaps not."

Argilla's heart pounded relentlessly within her chest and there she sat up and pushed him away. He had let her. He stood in front of her while she staggered towards the door, "Please go. I…"

She suddenly blinked; he was gone!

Where did he go?

"Right here." he whispered seductively, his arms around her naked waist from behind. She let out a strangled cry, her fingernails digging into his skin. Wait; was this even real…? Did he have skin…?

Her hair began to stand on one end as he whispered once more, "Give in…You know you want to…You've always wanted to…Now, I'm here…Be mine…"

She moaned loudly as he suckled her neck. She wanted so much to believe his words…She was falling…falling within his trap…No!

Lust…was a sin! And if she had understood anything of what he had said…then…He was…

She struggled against him, "No…! Let go!"

She looked at his arms around her and saw that it was not there. And yet, she could feel him. She could feel him pressing against her from behind; she could feel him suckling on her neck! And yet, she could not see him!

Her heart pounded uncontrollably. This…this wasn't a dream! He was…he was a monster.

"You…! You sick fucker! G-get away from me!" she screamed.

He growled, "Don't make me force you, maiden…" as he slammed her on the wall, "I've taken countless of women…younger…older than thee…"

She yelped as he slammed her roughly. Suddenly, she found herself lifted off the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw herself above the floor, almost on the ceiling. She let out a strangled breath, "Get me down…!"

At her command, he complied. She plummeted down and there landed on her bed. As soon as she did, did she feel a heavy force on her; a force that she could only feel but not see.

"I don't want you…! Get out…!"

She suddenly felt his hot and wet tongue on her ear, licking it, "But it matters not…I want you…"

Argilla's blood ran cold as she saw her legs being parted, being lifted. She could feel his hands on her thighs and she could feel his thick organ right by her entrance. She shivered again and struggled, tossing and turning her body uncontrollably. She froze however as he pressed himself against her, pinning her body. Her hands were pinned by either sides of her face by invisible hands.

"Please…" she whispered.

He laughed, "Please what…?"

"Please don't."

He didn't reply and instead, showed himself to her once more. Their eyes met, "I want you Argilla. I shall have you."

She felt him enter her forcibly before she could respond. She screamed. He laughed and grabbed her legs as he thrust within her tight and inexperienced body. Her blood flowed from the torn flesh and he sniffed the air, smelling the fragrance of her sweet and intoxicating blood.

Argilla cried, her tears flowing out as the demon above her continued to ravage her.

After what seemed like an eternity, he spilled his seed within her. He laughed as she convulsed. Aah…She felt it; he knew. She felt the pleasure…She felt pleasure that no mortal could feel from another mortal…

He leaned down on her, looking at her exhausted beautiful face, caressing it gently. He kissed her again, gently, and whispered against her lips, "It needn't be this way…Be mine…" he said again.

She suddenly found him gone from her but she felt him whispering to her ear; he was kneeling by her bedside, "I shall return tomorrow night…my love…"

xxxxx

And he did just that…

He had returned to her…every given night…

She cried. She had moved away from where she had stayed…She had transferred to another university with hopes of him disappearing from her life. But he did not let her go. He would appear to her whenever she would close her eyes and sleep…

At first, it had been whenever she would sleep and retire for the night…But then, it became often…Too often.

He would appear to her whenever she would take a short nap…

Or when she would doze off…

And in each time that he would appear…he would have her at his mercy. He would have his way with her. And it wasn't that she didn't fight either. She had done everything to fend him off…Even approach the church. She had had her house blessed…and had even resorted to charms and amulets…

But nothing could keep him from her…

Then, she had resorted to medication…Medication that allowed her to sleep peacefully…but he would always be there, throwing the serene world into that of chaos…

"Hey. You okay?"

She turned and smiled, "I'm fine Heat."

He smiled, "Don't doze off…You're wandering again."

She chuckled. She had been thankful that she had met him…He had been her classmate from her classes…and had become her friend…And now, just recently, did she realize that she had fallen in love with him…She was happy that he too had felt the way she did…

They had been together for months now…

But…she had not told him of her problems…The problem that she had had at night was kept secret from him. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want him to think that she was crazy…

That was why…she had never once allowed him to spend a night with her…She had always told him that she had wanted to wait until they married before they would consummate their relationship.

They were studying for an exam that night and were almost done. The sun had long set and the night was beginning to get late.

Heat stood and held out his hands to her, "Come on. I'll take you home."

She nodded, "Alright."

Half an hour later, she found herself on her porch with him beside her. She looked into his red eyes and there kissed him. His hands held onto her waist tightly as he slanted his face closer to hers, kissing her arduously.

Their tongues danced and caressed one another passionately…

Then suddenly…Argilla saw a flash of silver eyes. She stiffened in his arms. He pulled away and looked at her with concern, "What's wrong…?"

She smiled weakly at him, "No…nothing…It's just…I'm just nervous about tomorrow…That's all."

He nodded and smiled, caressing her cheek, "Yeah. Well, we'll ace it. Don't worry." He chuckled, "Well, why don't you get some sleep hm? You need it."

She nodded, "Alright."

With a chaste kiss, he had left her. She waved at him as he drove away. She entered her house and closed the door, locking it. She sighed; sleep…? She didn't want to…If she could help it…she would never sleep again.

She never wanted to see _him_ again…

Half an hour later, she found herself in her bed. She narrowed her eyes. Tonight…she would converse with him…She would not be his toy.

She closed her eyes…

xxxxx

She lay on her side and there once more, she felt him embrace her, her face buried against his bare chest.

His hands held her to him. He said nothing…but it would seem that she wanted to tell him something.

"I don't want this anymore." she told him bravely.

"…"

"I want you to leave…"

She suddenly found herself on her back, with his eyes on her. He looked at her with firm eyes, "I don't want to…"

Argilla narrowed her eyes, "Why me…?"

He kissed her; not answering her question. She whimpered in his mouth and tightened her muscles. But before she could struggle, she found herself paralyzed. She couldn't move a strand of her hair.

He pulled back and traced her face within his long and slender finger, "I want to be with you…Always…"

Her heart beat erratically as she heard him and she suddenly choked out her response, "This can't…go on…I…I have a life…"

He blinked and cupped her face, "Then leave it…"

"What?"

"Come with me."

Argilla's eyes wanted to pop out of their sockets, "Come…with you?"

He smiled tightly, "Yes…Come with me…You'd never have to grow old. You would never get ill…You would never have to die…"

She once more felt herself being drawn…but she shook her head, "I don't feel anything for you…I love this world. I…have someone."

His silver eyes flashed dangerously and he roughly grabbed her, "I'm the only one you have! I'm the only one you'd love…!"

She growled, "I'd never love a…a monster…!"

He suddenly grabbed her neck and squeezed, pulling her towards him, "I'll be the only one you'll ever think of! No one else!"

Taking advantage of her distracted state, he quickly plunged his stiff organ within her. His sharp hands that now turned into reptile claws tore at her skin as he continued to constrict her. Her mouth hung agape, trying her best to breathe when she suddenly found something else lodged within her mouth, thrusting it in and out within her wet mouth without reserve.

She whimpered.

The incubus laughed as he saw her gagging, unable to speak as he lodged his serpentine tail within her mouth.

Ah yes…She hadn't yet seen what he really looked like…She didn't know what laid beneath his devilishly handsome appearance.

He continued to intensify his thrusts as the seconds ticked by, both his tail and his engorged member, making his maiden, his lady, whimper and cry in anguish and utter discomfort. A moment later, he came within her.

He disappeared from her and reappeared by her bedside, looking at her as she continued to cough and pant.

She looked at him, at his beautiful nude body but something caught her eyes. There, patting her floor patiently was his tail. It was a long and slender tail; it was slick and smooth, containing no fur or any strand of hair. She stiffened and scooted away from him, "You…you really are…a devil…!"

He looked at her sadly but then blinked it away and grinned, "Just say the word milady and I can be whatever you want me to be…Even _him_." he said silkily, emphasizing on the word "him".

Argilla stiffened as she saw that she did not look upon her incubus' silver hair and eyes but the appearance of her love…

"Heat…"

A moment later, he returned to his previous appearance, his tail now gone, "Or I can remain to be in this form…Whatever you choose…Argilla…"

She grabbed the blanket and pressed it to her chest, "W-why are you…doing all of this…for me…?"

He walked over to her and then disappeared and reappeared beside her. She was startled and attempted to scoot away from him but he held her firmly, "Because…I love you."

She narrowed her eyes, "A demon can't feel love."

He pressed her chest against his as he pulled her to him, letting her straddle his kneeling form, "_I_ do." he replied in a husky voice.

"I love you…"

She growled, "I hate you!"

"You don't mean that…" he said, smiling, "You want me. That's why I come to you night after night…I can feel your desire for me."

Argilla snarled, "Lust is different from love!" She struggled against him but he held her still, "I don't even know your name!"

He chuckled, "So, if I give you my name, you'd agree to be mine and love me?" he asked.

"I would never love you!" she exclaimed painfully, getting annoyed with him.

He kissed her again, ceasing her vexing speaking and a moment later, he pulled away, running his hands, his human hands, through her silky pink hair, "You'd change your mind soon enough."

A moment later, she was alone once more.

She closed her eyes, rubbing them and then opened them once more. She blinked and looked at her clock.

It was 5 am.

She blinked; it was time to get up. She looked at herself and saw her torn clothes. Her dreams…and reality…were colliding. It didn't used to before…but now…they were overlapping.

She couldn't believe what she had heard from her incubus though. He was…in love with her? She frowned; there had to be a way for her to make him leave her.

'If he loves me…then…maybe he'd fall out of love with me too.'

xxxxx

She squealed as she pounced on Heat, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her, "What's with you?"

"I'm just happy that test is over!" she sighed in relief, burying her face at the crook of his neck.

"Uh huh." he replied, "Well, come on. Down you go; you're giving me ideas." he told her suggestively.

She blushed and got off of him, "Oh…I'm sorry…"

The two had gone to celebrate…The semester was coming to an end. An hour later, they once more found themselves on her porch, with him kissing her goodnight.

She turned to leave when he stopped her, holding her hand, "Hey…" he began gently.

"What is it?" she asked, curious as she read his eyes; they were filled with tension.

"We have to talk." he told her firmly. Argilla's face became ashen. What was wrong? She opened her door for him, "Come inside."

A moment later, the two found themselves seated at her dining table. Argilla looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He said nothing but held her hand tightly in his, "Argilla…I…"

"What?"

"Marry me."

Argilla blinked; what? What did he say?

She stiffened, "What?"

He pulled his chair closer to hers so that they faced one another, "Marry me." he repeated.

She smiled but then frowned, "Heat…don't you think that we're…being too fast?"

He shook his head, "I don't believe so Argilla…I've known you for months now…Almost a year. We've been through a lot…I know you inside and out. And I know, that I want to be with you."

Argilla smiled, "Heat…I would love nothing more…than to marry you."

"Then…?"

She nodded, "I'll marry you…But…"

"But?" he asked, nervous about her addendum.

She smiled, "I want to marry you as soon as possible…I want to marry you tomorrow."

He blinked; was she serious? She saw the skepticism on his face and she immediately kissed him, reassuringly, "I want to marry you tomorrow Heat. Tomorrow." she whispered.

He returned her smile, "Tomorrow it is then…"

xxxxx

Argilla said and did nothing as her demon ravaged and violated her. She was feeling nothing but lust and pleasure…But she knew full-well what she was doing. The day after, she would marry Heat. It was a holy sacrament that would bind man and woman together…

He would be there to protect her.

Even her incubus would have no choice but to leave her. Heat's intentions towards her were pure and chaste…while his…this demon's were foul and dirty.

If he was a lustful demon, then the chastity of love would vanquish him.

But she wasn't going to tell him that.

The demon pulled out of her but still remained on her, their faces only inches apart, "You are willing tonight…Why?" he asked, doubt lacing his words.

She looked at him, upon his handsome face, sourly, and replied dryly, "Would it really have made a difference if I struggled?"

He blinked, "No."

She snorted. He embraced her, chuckling, "You're mine…aren't you…?" he asked happily as he embraced her tightly.

She said nothing but just nuzzled her face on his chest, 'Goodbye demon…This is our last night together…'

xxxxx

Argilla smiled as Heat inserted the ring on her delicate and slender finger while the priest was reading to them…

The ceremony had gone smoothly…and before she even knew it, she had felt his warm lips on her own…

Their marriage had been sealed…with a chaste and pure kiss.

xxxxx

She had been tired. She had done too many things that day…Now, still in her white dress, she couldn't help but close her weary eyes…It wouldn't take long…She just needed to rest her eyes…

Her husband was still conversing with their friends; the friends whom they had invited to their small wedding, to act as their witnesses.

But nonetheless, Argilla felt exhausted…She didn't know why but she felt…drained.

She closed her eyes.

She opened them again and there met her demon lover's eyes. He was angry. "You're married." he deadpanned.

She frowned, "What of it?"

He growled and seized her arms, "You're mine…!"

She struggled against him vainly, "I'm not yours…! I belong to Heat now! He's my husband! Not you! He's the only one…allowed to be within me!"

The demon was taken aback by what she had said and there, let her go.

She blinked once more and was met by her husband's concerned face, "Hey…you okay?"

Argilla blinked, "Heat…?"

He chuckled, "You dozed off again." he told her, amused at her quaint antics, kissing her chastely on the lips.

"I have…?" she asked him, smiling a bit, "Well, I'm just making sure I'm all set for tonight…" she said suggestively.

He chuckled, "I'll hold you to that."

xxxxx

Argilla looked at herself in the mirror. This was the night…This was the night that she had been fantasizing about since she had met Heat. Now, it was going to be a reality.

She nodded in approval. Her hair had been unbound and was let loose. She wore a thin white silk robe and nothing else.

She smiled at herself. Tonight, purity and love would reign.

She walked out of the lavatory and walked into his bedroom. Yes, she had decided to move in with him. Now that they were husband and wife, it was all the more appropriate.

She looked at him and saw him sitting on the bed, looking at her with a smile on his face. She returned his smile and walked over to him, stopping in front of him, in between his parted legs. He was wearing a black robe…and she was guessing that he wasn't wearing anything within it either.

Heat looked up at her standing form in front of him and there let his hands encircle her waist and pull her to him.

She complied. A moment later, she sat on his lap.

She giggled, "Heat…"

He smiled warmly at her, his red ruby eyes penetrating hers, "You don't know how long I've waited for this…Argilla…"

The smile disappeared from her face, her body heating up as she continued to gaze upon his red eyes…She suddenly began to lean down. She closed her eyes and so did he. Their lips and tongues met.

They kissed one another with urgent fervor…neither hesitating nor reluctant.

Argilla hastily grabbed onto his robe as he did on hers. Heat growled and bit her lips roughly, drawing blood as he felt his desire intensify tenfold. He grabbed onto her waist and there shoved her on the bed…

She whimpered but did nothing…This was the man she wanted to make love to…No one else.

A moment later, she felt and heard the tearing of clothing. She opened her thus far shut eyes and saw that her husband had freed both himself and her from the pathetic incarceration that their flimsy apparel had bestowed upon them.

Heat kissed her again as his hands fondled her body. She moaned loudly as she herself let her hands wander all over his hard-muscled body, marveling at the feel of his strong flesh.

Hot blood pulsed within her…Desire was beginning to overwhelm her senses…

Heat's fingers there found her inner lips…and she let him do whatever it was he pleased. Soon, his digits were plunging in and out of her without reserve. But she didn't care. Her hand had found his stiff and erect manhood. She chuckled and he pulled away.

He grinned and quickened his fingers' thrusts within her and all chuckles from her lips evaporated. Soon, she was moaning his name…

"Heat…!" she yelled as she came.

Heat smirked evilly at her, "Don't doze off…We still have a long way to go…" he reminded her.

Argilla blinked; sleep? Doze off? Those were the last things that she had in her mind at that moment. There was no way that she was going to fall asleep now.

She sucked in the air roughly as she felt his large and thick manhood penetrate her quickly. She moaned and gripped the sheets tightly in her fingers as her husband began to thrust within her in a barrage of insanely fast thrusts.

Heat buried himself up to the hilt, relishing in the feel of her warmth and tightness.

Argilla's mouth hung agape. She bucked her hips to match his thrusts. Long had she dreamed of this moment…Long had she fantasized to experience this with Heat. And now, it was here…and her demon was nowhere to be seen…

"Argilla…" Heat growled as he thrust one last time within her, spilling his hot seed within her tight passage. She herself came and screamed his name.

She blinked her eyes wearily. Her breathing slowed down as she thought of nothing but bliss…She panted, calming herself down.

She shut her eyes for a second and there opened them once more, gazing into his red eyes. She smiled and caressed his face…

The smile on her face suddenly disappeared as his appearance began to change…His fiery red hair had now changed into silver and his ruby eyes had now transfigured into sparkling silver eyes.

She screamed but was cut short as he kissed her roughly, his abnormally long tongue surging within her mouth and down her throat, gagging her.

Again, she felt his thick manhood enter her tight passage. Her eyes shot opened as she let her tears flow and cascade down her face. Her hands had balled into fists and attempted to strike him but she found herself unable.

And there…a moment later, as he continued to thrust within her roughly, his snake-like tongue gagging her still, her eyes widened as she saw him sprout out wings…Wings that resembled that of a bat's.

She screamed but was muffled by his tongue and mouth.

His wings began to flap and there a moment later, she felt herself being lifted off the ground. His strong arms encircled her waist and her back and from there, she saw that they were in midair, near the ceiling. Her hair stood on one end as she continued to scream and cry within his mouth, against him, in vain.

A moment later, she screamed again, louder than she had ever had before as she felt another intruder enter her. But no…this intruder had forced its way in between her buttocks, using her backdoor.

She groaned as the pain enveloped her. The intruder at her back port thrust within her roughly, as rough as his manhood. She felt so dry at that moment; she no longer knew what to do.

She looked downwards, at him, wanting to know what it was that had penetrated her anally and saw that it had been his tail.

She felt broken then, as he continued to toy with her, relishing in her pain.

She wanted to die at that moment as she felt both his manhood and his tail continued to pummel her without mercy, without remorse.

And then, a moment later, she felt him come.

A second later, she was dropped onto her bed, the remainder of his essence spewing at her chest and legs.

She cried, "Heat…!!" she screamed, "Heat…! Where are you!?"

The demon, with his wings still flapping, slowly came back down, landing on his feet demurely, gracefully and now walked over to her, with a smirk on his handsome face, "He won't be able to help you."

"What have you…done with him!?" she growled.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Liar!"

He shook his head, "I'm not _that_ devil Argilla…That's different. I'm not in charge of lies…See for yourself…" he said pointing to the floor beside the bed. Her eyes widened; there was her husband, asleep.

She looked back at him, "But…I gave myself to him! You…you should be gone…!"

He chuckled as he advanced towards her, "Aa…you were planning on using chastity and love against me?"

"…"

He laughed, "Foolish girl…That probably would have been effective; provided you felt no lust for him…which you did. But…aa…that wasn't even the most hilarious part…"

She stiffened; lust…Lust had been present when she had made love to Heat…Her plan had backfired. But wait; there was more!?

"You didn't notice…But…It hadn't been him to whom you had given yourself to…"

She paled, "No…It…it can't be!" she stammered, tears beginning to stream down her face.

He walked over to her and grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the bed, "Oh yes it is…It had been _me_." he grinned at her, "You two had fallen into the spell of sleep as soon as you two had set foot into this room…I knew of your plan woman. But aa…I had to convince you…that you too possessed lust…Can't you see it…? Even in the face of chastity and love, you chose lust…"

"You chose me…instead of him." he told her with a content smile on his face.

She cried once more, casting her face down.

He tilted her chin upwards so that their eyes met, "That is why I would never leave you…I know what you feel for me…"

She growled suddenly and backed away, holding Heat to her bare chest, "I love Heat…! I would never leave him."

He smirked, his silver eyes glinting at hers evilly, "You would."

"Never!"

As soon as she uttered that word was the moment that he had changed his appearance.

Argilla's eyes widened as her heart beat faster than it had ever had before.

She appraised the demon in front of her…He was…hideous.

His skin was scaly and dark, he stood on two legs but his feet had hooves. His tail and wings were still present…and his face…His face was a cross between a human being and that of a goat.

He cackled, "Come now milady, staring is rude…!"

She looked at his claws and saw them clench and unclench.

"W-what do you want?"

He suddenly held out his claw to her, "Come with me…" he spoke in devilish tone, his voice no longer that of a human's but of a monster.

She cowered in fear and held her sleeping husband against her, "Never!"

The demon snarled, "Come with me or he dies!"

She narrowed her eyes, "You can't kill him…!"

He growled, "Did you forget that he is asleep…? He is within my realm…Hahaha…But if you insist…" he suddenly clenched his claw in front of her and Heat immediately began choking.

Argilla realized what was going on; he was choking her husband in his sleep!

"Stop!" she screamed, "Stop…stop…stop…" she sobbed over and over again.

She closed her eyes tightly. A moment later, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes once more and there beheld, once more, the handsome features of her silver-haired lover, "Come with me…"

She looked at his hand and contemplated deeply. His voice roused her from her thoughts, "Come with me…if you wish for this pitiful human to live." he told her gruffly.

Argilla looked back at Heat, her heart tightening at a most painful way. Why…? Why did things turn out this way…?

She was posed with the hardest decision…If she had said yes, then…she would never see Heat again…She would not know of what will become of her…but at least, he would be alive. But if she refused, there would be no other reason for her demon-lover to keep Heat alive.

"If…If I come with you…you should never harm him…" she said, sobbing a bit.

He nodded, "Alright. I vow it."

She cried again and there embraced her sleeping husband, embracing him tightly…one last time.

"Come." her handsome demon-lover spoke firmly.

She raised her head and looked at him.

The demon held out his hand once more and there, she slowly took it. He pulled her gently to her feet and there caressed her crying face, touching her drooping cheeks tenderly, before kissing her passionately…gently.

She shivered within his hold and he encircled her waist within his strong arms, pulling her to him tightly. Her hands pressed themselves on his chest and there…slowly returned his kiss…

A moment later, he pulled back and grinned, "The pact is sealed…Come…"

Argilla blinked away her tears and there, began to walk away, her hand still in his, following his lead. As she took more steps, she turned and looked at Heat one last time, "Goodbye…Heat…I love you…"

And with that, she had vanished.

xxxxx

Heat awoke to a nice and warm feeling. He opened his eyes and saw that he was on the floor. He shook his head, what had happened?

He smiled though as he remembered that he was married.

He looked for his wife and there saw her on the floor, beside him. He smirked; maybe she was in the mood for a lovemaking session in the morning.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

He touched her shoulder, "Hey…Wake up…"

He chuckled as she didn't budge, still deeply asleep.

He took in her appearance and raised an eyebrow; she was naked and slept on her back, a cute pout on her lips. He blinked; she started the fun without him the other night? He grinned; well, it was all the more reason for him to claim payback today…

He lightly shook her again and said her name louder.

No response.

"Come on Argilla. This isn't funny. Wake up. You owe me for last night." he finished, chuckling.

No response.

He looked at her again and took in her pale appearance. His heart stopped and there, he checked her pulse. Nothing. He then checked her heartbeat.

Nothing.

He wasted no time and dialed the paramedics. As he waited, he tried in vain to resuscitate her but his efforts were all but for naught…

She was gone…

Tears filled his eyes and he buried his face in his hands. What had happened…? How had she died…?

"Argilla…" he said painfully.

"Why did you do this to me…?" he asked, sobbing angrily. He was angry at her…he was angry at himself.

Why hadn't he noticed that she had had a problem…? Why didn't he try to help her…?

And now…she was gone…He would never see her again; she would never smile at him again…Ever. His chance to live that life with her, to brave the world with her…would never come to pass…

"Argilla…"

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: **

**Incubus and Succubus: They are said to be the offspring of Satan and Lillith, the first wife of Adam before Eve, who was hungry for power and was overly lustful. **

**While incubi are supposed to be seductive, they can also be forceful. In fact, in most incubus attacks, the women were raped and impregnated. **


	2. Succubus

**Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**A/N: This is dedicated to my very good friend and an endless source of inspiration for me…Fallacy! **

**Fallacy, actually, all of the Heat x Sera fics here are for you! I hope you enjoy them! I've made them in different "flavors", so to speak. **

**Well, they're actually "Sorry Fics". I'm still working on the other fic you've requested from me…So, until I finish it, I wrote these for you so the wait won't be too long. But, I really do hope you enjoy these three H/S fics. **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, LIME, IMPLIED SEX, LEMON**

**Chapter 2: Succubus**

They weren't all as evil as they had been depicted as…They weren't the malevolent spirits that they had all read about in books either.

They weren't the tools of lust either…Not really.

'Not all of us…'

She sighed. She had just taken another man…She looked back at her former lover. He had been exhausted after their coupling.

She frowned and looked at him sadly.

She shook her head; he had told her…that he loved her.

'Love…' she trailed off. She narrowed her silver eyes, 'He doesn't know the meaning of it. It's all a lie.'

Yes. It had been. She had invaded the man's dreams…and had given him all that he had desired…He had coveted her.

And she in turn, needed him. It was the perfect relationship. That was why she had visited him tonight…To seal the pact.

She shook her head and there vanished into thin air.

She had walked this earth long before any of those structures…those animals…those people and their ancestors.

'I've already walked this earth…even before their ancestors had been conceived…'

But of all the men that she had taken…and killed…none of them could please her. No. No one. They had all been different. They were from different races, different ages…and of different faiths.

But they all had two things in common.

One. They had all succumbed to the call of lust…They had all crumbled at the sight of her beauty and had given up everything to feel her soft caress…

The second thing that they held in common was that…

'They had all said the same things to me…' she thought with disdain.

They had all said that they loved her.

She narrowed her eyes; no. They couldn't have meant it.

'Of course not. I had them under my spell. There's no way…'

When she had heard those words, being uttered by the most desperate of lips, she had scoffed at him and killed him without a second thought.

When she had heard it over a hundred times, she raised an eyebrow in mere citation of the words, noting their expressions of ardent as they died upon her hands.

When she had heard it over a million times…over the centuries…it was then that her curiosity had began to steadily rise.

What was this love that they all spoke of?

She had heard it too many times…But she had yet to find its meaning. What she knew about it was that it was what humans would tell one another when they feel utter affection…and devotion to the other.

That was love.

She blinked; she didn't understand.

She didn't even understand why she was curious either. How was she then, supposed to understand something as abstract as that?

She frowned.

No. She must be contented with what she had. Like all beings in this world, they all must obey laws; it was either from nature itself…or from a higher being.

She too was to submit to such laws…

And that law stated…that she needed them in order to sustain her existence.

'Love indeed…!'

But then, there was the issue of them, of their kind, of being evil. She laughed at that.

'The term evil is too…subjective…What do they call it again? Those humans…? Aa…They call it 'prejudicial' or…'discriminatory'.' She laughed at that.

Humans were a pathetic species to her.

'Nothing but hypocrites…!' she growled to herself.

They speak of demons and angels…not knowing that such labels were just that; mere labels. They had forgotten their own teachings. They teach their children not to hate…not to judge…but it was they who practice quite the opposite.

She frowned; their kind killed to survive. And if exploiting their own lust to be used against them was wrong…then the same could be said about the hunting of bears when they hibernated within their dens during winter!

Silly humans…

'They often ridicule…what they cannot understand…' she thought, shaking her head in regret.

'That's why humans…are unworthy of this world…That is why they are prey to beings such as I!'

But once more, she must repeat herself.

'Not all of us are evil…Do not judge so hastily…'

xxxxx

She sat atop the building, breathing the cool autumn air…When suddenly, an aura caught her eye.

She froze. She looked down and there, she saw from where the aura had been emulating. She smirked; it looked like she found her new target.

Aah…

He was a worthy opponent. She read him like an open book. He was forthright…he was strong…successful…

He was…

She licked her lips, "He's mine."

He was a tall man; above average in height. He had a distinct color of hair and eyes; blood red. She liked that.

He was buffed and built.

She laughed at that, 'Perhaps even enough to satiate my thirst…'

He was what she would call "attractive". But it wasn't his appearance that attracted her to him; it wasn't just that. It was his powerful aura. In the midst of the crowd, his aura stood out, beckoning to her.

How could she resist? How could she turn down such a challenge?

She hovered above him, watching his every move. She watched him as he walked along the crowds…hovering just above his head.

Where was he going? She blinked; wasn't it time to retire for the night…? She frowned as she saw him enter a building. Landing on her feet, she followed him. She looked around her and saw many people. She knew what this place was…

This was where all of the diseased ones go.

Aa…She understood now.

He was a physician.

This was where they were treated. She saw him enter the elevator; alone. She followed him in, hiding her bat wings within her skin. No one saw her of course…No. Humans were as blind as a bat…

'Or even more…' she giggled.

Suddenly she stiffened as she saw her mate stiffen as well. The man raised an eyebrow and spoke, "What was that…? I could've sworn I heard someone…"

She was taken aback.

'He could…hear me…?' she asked in disbelief, her silver eyes glowing in glee.

That had never happened to her before. No mortal had ever sensed her presence before.

Never.

'It could have been a coincidence!' she growled.

"There it is again." the man spoke once more.

She stiffened; no…It wasn't mere coincidence.

He knew she was there. For the first time in centuries, she smiled, her heart feeling lighter. Her target…her mate…He was indeed interesting.

Yes; he piqued her interest.

xxxxx

She had been watching him for over a week now…And no, she had not visited him at night…or had invaded his dreams.

There was something else that drew her to him.

It was something…that he did.

She was curious.

The other day, she had watched him help a stranded person in the middle of the road with a broken down car…for no apparent reason without asking anything in return. He had helped fix the car…

In another occasion, she had seen him aiding an elderly woman across the street…Again, he did it without reason of compensation.

He had taken his personal time to visit his patients…and converse with them on a personal basis. He had wanted to befriend them and he did…

'So many of these humans seem attracted to him!' she thundered, feeling her chest constrict as she thought more about it.

'He's been claimed!' she thundered, 'I've already claimed-'

She suddenly stopped. She had been mistaken. No. She had not claimed him. Not yet. She frowned; she just couldn't bring herself to do it…

If she did and visited him at night…then…this phenomenon which she had observed in him for the past week would simply…vanish…If not, it would become corrupted. And she didn't want that.

She gasped.

Surprised at herself, she blinked.

And now, the sun had long set and the night was getting darker and later…She knew that he should be retiring. She had expected him though to feel lust as she had seen that he had been without female company for such a long time…

She was surprised to know that he felt no such thing.

She frowned and then grinned, 'I can help with that…!' she giggled.

She suddenly stopped as the man she was following stopped and turned around, looking straight at her.

She froze, her silver eyes on his, his red eyes on hers.

She blinked but he didn't. She sweat-dropped. No; he couldn't see her. He was looking right through her.

But one thing was certain; he really did feel her. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of it. 'This human…has a bond with me…?'

It was a curious bond that she had never thus far encountered. For the first time in her life, in her almost a millennia of existence, she was flabbergasted.

xxxxx

She stood there in the middle of his room, watching him with hungry eyes as he undressed himself, preparing to retire for the night.

She watched him curiously, "Why is it that you can feel me human…? What power have you to perceive a being such as I?"

She stopped again as he turned to her direction.

He shook his head, "I must be going crazy…" he told himself.

She chuckled, "He's…what humans would call…'cute'…" she giggled.

A few moments later, he was asleep. She flapped her wings and there hovered right above his head. He was dreaming right there…and she was but an inch away from invading it and making him hers…

But she held herself back.

Why?

'You interest me mortal…' she said as she rested her chin upon her folded arms as she floated right above him.

She looked at him and saw his sleeping face. He was indeed a beautiful man…No…that wasn't the word. He was handsome…highly attractive.

She frowned at him, "I shall return to you…soon enough mortal…" and with that, she disappeared.

She may have taken interest in him, but that did not stop her from feeling the call of hunger. She needed to find someone else that would suit her tastes…

xxxxx

Another fortnight had passed.

She couldn't believe it. She had watched all of his movements…She even memorized how he would smile…

Her heart stopped at that.

'I've never felt this way…about a mortal before…'

No. Never.

The more she watched him, the more familiar he became to her…The more attached she became…

It was then that she realized that she liked seeing him. She liked watching him…And just within her thoughts, she would like it…if he liked her back.

She frowned then, "I can make him like me…!" she said, her silver eyes shining, "I can make him want me in ways that he had never even thought possible!"

Of course, that wasn't a lie. It had been her ability; to seduce men…But the real question was, did she want to?

She frowned. How easy it would be to just…seduce him and have him and dispose of him. But as she remembered his smile…his deep eyes…

She just didn't want to do it.

She narrowed her eyes, "You are…a threat to me…" she said darkly, before disappearing, leaving him to remain within his peaceful sleep.

xxxxx

She grabbed her hair and tore off some of its silky ebony strands in frustration. She didn't know why…but now, her disposition about her mortal had gotten worse.

She was supposed to be the mistress of seduction…! She was supposed to be the queen of lust…Men were supposed to be throwing themselves at her…and not the other way around.

She groaned.

She thought of nothing but her interesting mortal. Even when she would lay claim upon her victims, she would accidentally place his face within the fantasy she was to create for her victims, consequently, making her plan of seducing her current victims fail in a most humiliating fashion.

Not only had her victims escaped her clutches, but they had also awakened, disgusted.

After all, it was considered disturbing for lustful heterosexual men to dream of handsome and strong men.

And whose fault was that…?

'Mine…' she thought with a choke.

She had been placing her fantasies with theirs! She snarled. This had gone on far enough. She had long before considered his potential threat to her…she had just not counted it on being this severe.

She made a sour face.

'I shall have you mortal.'

xxxxx

The night had rolled in and once more, she found herself within his bedroom. He was going to retire for the night. Her eyes flashed in anger. She would have her revenge. It had been his fault why she had failed.

Her hunger would not be denied. Her desires would not be subdued. She was going to claim him that night.

'There's no going back! You had caused me enough problems mortal!' she internally seethed.

She had lain there in wait as he got under the covers, pulling his blanket up to his waist, turning off the light.

She waited…She waited there, hovering above him as he steadily sunk deeper in his sleep. She would lie there in wait…

She smirked…He was dreaming…

xxxxx

She flew right out of his dream, with her lips shaking.

'W-what just happened…?!' she asked herself.

No…It couldn't be!

It had been impossible. No mortal had ever thwarted her plans…! Never! It was…

'It's not possible!' she cried.

She flew right out his room and there settled for the roof of the tallest building that she could find. She calmed herself, 'What just happened in there?'

She frowned as she remembered it.

She had appeared in his dream, appearing in a most beautiful and seductive fashion…She had allured him, caressing him…touching him pleasantly, passionately.

But he had resisted and had grabbed her…

Flashback

"_What are you doing!?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at hers. _

_She merely smiled alluringly, batting her eyelashes shyly, "I'm not doing anything that you don't want me to…" she spoke as she pressed her nude body against his. _

_But he pushed her away and glared, "Who are you and what do you want?"_

_She was taken aback by his questions; no one had ever questioned her this way! Ever! _

"_Do you not welcome me milord…?" she asked shyly, her sparkling silver eyes penetrating his strong ruby ones…wanting to expose his weakness; the weakness of all men…_

_Lust…_

_He glared at her, "You're trying to seduce me. Why?" _

_She smiled, "I'm not…I promise…" she told him in the most earnest and genuine way as possible. But he did not believe her and frowned, "…"_

_She smiled warmly, "I am merely showing you what you desire…"_

"_I don't want anything from you." _

_And with that, he disappeared. _

_She panicked and left his dream. _

_He had woken himself from the dream. She looked at him and saw him frown. She, in turn, frowned at him. It would seem that her powers were obsolete in comparison to him…She looked at him and was glad that he remembered nothing from his dream. _

_She glared at him once more. She would not forget this. _

End Flashback

She nodded, narrowing her eyes into slits. She understood now…

There was…no lust in his heart.

She blinked. She had never before met such a man. Even priests and monks had lust…All except him.

At that notion though, her heart skipped a beat. She was…glad? She shook her head; why should she be glad? It would make her job impossible to do should no lust be present within her handsome mortal…

But yet, at the same time, she felt…good that he didn't have lust. Why was that so?

'I don't know…' she thought, trailing off. She suddenly had an idea. She smiled; she knew what she must do…

xxxxx

Heat walked along the street with a stoic face. But that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate the day though. On the contrary.

He felt good; he felt refreshed and was ready for the day.

He walked along the busy streets. He was leaving for work. It was near his condo. Besides, he could use the exercise.

He turned a corner and there bumped into someone. He looked and saw that it was a woman and he had knocked her down, sending her to sit on the cold pavement, her purse and its contents splayed all over the place.

"Sorry about that." he said politely, smiling tightly at her.

He suddenly froze. The woman was…beautiful. She was dressed in a thick beige coat and was wearing black high-heeled boots. She had short raven-black hair that only hinted at her mysterious persona. What allured him most were her eyes…

They were the shade of the gentlest and the shiniest silver pools that he had ever gazed upon…

And her lips…Her lips were luscious, full and delicate…Her lips resembled the most juiciest of strawberries…just begging to be plucked…to be kissed.

He snapped out of his daze and focused on the contents of her purse. He grabbed them and handed them to her, scratching his head, "Really sorry…"

The woman smiled, "It's alright…" she said gently, smiling warmly at him, her silver eyes never breaking away from his ruby pools, "It had been…my fault to begin with…"

He blinked as he felt himself being lost in her eyes and shook his head, holding out a hand to her as he stood, "No. It's my fault…I wasn't looking. Here, let me help you."

She smiled at him and took his hand, "Thank you."

He smiled back, "Not a problem. Well, I'll see you around."

xxxxx

She smiled as she watched him walk away. He found her to be beautiful…Well, that was a good thing. She had never done this before…taking a mortal's body…But…she had to. She just had to know more about her special mortal…

But he had turned her charms down…She had made it a point to bump into him…She had made sure that he looked into her eyes so that he may be drawn…And he was; for only a moment though. After that, he had dismissed his feelings as useless and walked away.

He was completely immune to her charms…That was what made her feel upset. But, at the same time, it wasn't a complete loss…

He had thought her to be beautiful. So, she had a good starting point. She would woo him. She would possess him. He would fall for her…and like those foolish men before him, he would proclaim his undying love for her before he died…

She smirked evilly…

She would have him and have her way with him. He would be her faithful slave…

xxxxx

Heat walked along the hallway, in his scrubs and lab-coat. He had another patient waiting at his office. Oh well.

Busy, busy, busy…

He opened the door and there stopped. He smiled as his patient stood and turned around. She smiled at him, "Oh…!" she exclaimed, giggling a bit, placing the back of her hand over her lips, "It's you…!"

He grinned, "Well, it would seem that we had met once more."

He walked over to her and held out his hand, "Well, let me introduce myself." He said with a chuckle, "My name's Heat. Heat O'Brien. Nice to meet you Ms.…" he trailed off, hinting for her to continue the statement.

"Sera…" she said, giggling as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it firmly. "My name is Sera Angel."

It was a complete lie of course. She had no name…

It was an oxymoron as well. A demon calling herself an angel…? A servant of God…? She couldn't help but laugh at that mentally.

He smiled, "Aa…Sera. Well, it's nice to see you again."

xxxxx

The months had flown by and she didn't even notice…She had been within her mortal body and had spent as much time with Heat as possible. He was as she had seen him. He even befriended her in a personal basis…And it was because of that that she found her heart fluttering more often than not. She found herself being lost in his ruby red eyes whenever their gazes would meet…

And as more days passed by…she realized that she wanted to spend her days…and nights with him.

But what made her all the more mirthful was that he was completely immune to her abilities. Her charms did not affect him in the slightest. She had even tried her power of touch once. She had thought that perhaps that could stimulate the hidden feelings of want from him…But he remained ever vigilant and it totally nullified her efforts.

She was disappointed, yes, but was all more happy…

Now, if she indeed…were to spend her life with him, she would know that whatever it was that was between them was…real.

There were no lines of deception or pretend…as with her previous conquests. When she possessed Heat's heart, she would possess it for real.

She smiled at that again.

They had gotten quite close over the months…She had never had this sort of relationship with anyone before…

He had called her a "friend". It was a most gratifying thing for Sera…

'A friend…' she trailed off, 'I've never had one before…' she thought with a smile.

And now, the two had met up once more. They were within a restaurant…an elegant one at that…Sera wore a black dress; a simple spaghetti-strapped dress with a low neckline. It was simple…but she knew that simplicity was what attracted Heat…

That was why she was wearing it.

She smiled though; why had he called her here? Was it to tell her something?

"Heat…?" she asked gently, "What's wrong?"

He chuckled, "Nothing's wrong Sera…Nothing at all."

She blushed, "Um…okay." She darted her eyes left and right, avoiding his intense gaze. She knew it was most unbecoming of her but she couldn't help it. His gaze was directing a most formidable force at her that even she found to be overwhelming.

"So…errr…what are we doing here?" she asked shyly.

Heat smiled at her, "I just want to say thank you."

"Thank…you…?" Sera's heart skipped a beat. She had never been thanked before…

He chuckled, "Yes. Thank you. You've been a good friend Sera. I'm just glad that I met you…"

"Heat…"

He suddenly made for her hand and there she stiffened as his hand held hers affectionately. Sweat was beginning to form all over her body and she fought with all of her will to smile without letting her face quiver with delight.

He sighed, "I'm just worried about you Sera."

"Worried…?"

He nodded, "You're a secretive person…You have no family…I'm just worried about you. You know?"

She smiled at that, "You don't have to worry about that Heat…I'm fine." she suddenly sighed and continued, "I've lived my life without family…I'm used to it. There are times that I get…lonely. But, it's bearable." She smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand tighter, "I'm happy that I have you as a…friend. I'd be even lonelier without you…"

Heat smiled at that, "Then, it's agreed. Fate really is funny sometimes huh?"

"Fate?"

"Yeah. You could've met someone else at that moment in time…It couldn't have been me. If I had decided to come a bit late to work…then, I would never have met you…" he told her honestly.

She smiled tightly at him. He thought that it had been fate…But little did he know that she had a hand in it.

But nonetheless, she said nothing.

xxxxx

Another month had passed and Sera couldn't be happier. Heat had invited her for dinner again. She was happy…

And he had said that it was to meet someone special…

She felt her heart beat faster at that.

But she had to hurry and get ready. She would be meeting him there…She didn't want to disappoint him.

She arrived at the restaurant that had become their haven and looked around for red hair. She smiled as she saw him. She walked over to him and gave him a simple peck on the cheek, "Hey there."

"Hi." he said as he leaned into her touch and there pulled up a chair for her, assisting her as she sat down. She blushed, "Thank you."

He smiled but said nothing, his eyes never leaving hers. She looked around and saw that it was just she and he, "So, where is this special person of yours?" she asked casually.

Heat chuckled, "Don't worry. Any minute now."

She pouted childishly, "You're keeping me in suspense."

"Heat…?" a female's voice slowly floated in the air. Sera froze and there turned. Her silver eyes met that of the other woman's. Her eyes widened and followed the other woman as she walked over to Heat's side. His arms wrapped themselves around her shoulder and he looked at her, "Sera, this is my fiancée, Argilla."

Sera's world froze at that moment. She could feel her heart harden at that.

'His…fiancée…?' she thought with a choke.

Sera appraised her from head to toe. She was a bit taller than her. She had lively bright pink hair situated in two Chinese buns. Her eyes were bright, containing nothing but enthusiasm…

'And innocence…' Sera thought with disdain…and hurt.

Her skin was pearly-white…and spotless…almost pale.

Sera's stomach churned; she was…beautiful.

She smiled and held out her hand, which Argilla took, "It's nice to meet you Argilla. I'm Sera; Heat's friend."

Argilla smiled at her, "I'm finally able to meet you. Heat has told me all about you…"

Sera smiled…

xxxxx

Sera let her tears fall. Tears…? She had never used to have them before. She snarled angrily. So that was the reason why Heat was immune to her!

'That woman is keeping him from me…!' she thought in contempt. Heat was chaste in both heart and mind…And it was because of that woman…He loved that woman more than life itself…He had been completely devoted and faithful to her that Sera found it…sickening.

She buried her face in her hands as a powerful and painful sensation invaded her system, making her feel paralyzed.

'It hurts…!' she thought, moaning.

She let out a quivering breath. It hurt because she realized…that she had fallen in love with her mortal. 'Heat…!' she choked.

After wailing and crying for an endless amount of time, she finally calmed down. She breathed easily, calming her racing heart. She thought about Heat once more…and moreover, his fiancée.

She narrowed her eyes, 'He may be faithful to her…but that did not mean that she was faithful to him.'

She suddenly stood, sprouting her wings. She knew what she must do.

xxxxx

"Why have you sent for me?" a male voice asked solemnly.

"I am in need of you…"

"Aa…And why should I care?" he asked impassively.

"Brother…please…"

He scowled, "You call me 'brother'? You haven't spoken to me in six hundred years…"

She closed her eyes, "There's no one else."

He grunted, telling her to continue.

"I've met someone."

"…"

"But he is immune to me. He is…forthright and virtuous."

"And?"

"I want him."

"That is outside my jurisdiction, succubus." he told her stoically.

She narrowed her eyes, "I am quite aware of that. But…my mate's source of virtue is outside _my_ jurisdiction."

He caught on and nodded, "A woman."

"It is."

"You want me to seduce her and remove her from him."

"I do."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at his sister, "You've met him…You've acquired a faux body." he deadpanned dryly.

"I have."

"You're…attached to him."

"I am."

He suddenly stood up, his wings spread and she panicked, "Brother. Where are you going?"

He looked at her with the same set of silver eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Where do you think? I need to feed."

She narrowed her eyes, "Aid me."

With his eyebrow still elevated, he asked, "And why should I do that?"

"Because of the woman."

He laughed, "Who are you to say that I might even take the slightest interest in her? You know me and my tastes sister. Don't waste your time. There are other incubi who might be able to help you. But, I, cannot. Fare thee well."

"Wait!"

"What is it?" he asked a bit impatiently.

She knew his tastes alright…That was why he was going to help her. She had seen Heat's woman. She had watched her…

"She…is pure."

Her brother froze and turned to her, "Is she now…?"

Sera smirked within. Her brother would help her now.

"She is…She is alluring…and chaste. She is most pure…mirroring my mortal. They are the perfect match. She had resisted countless of men…"

"Did she now…?" her brother asked, intrigue lacing his voice.

xxxxx

A night had passed and again Sera had met her brother. She walked up to him, "Did you see her…?"

He nodded and grinned, baring his teeth, "Yes…I have…She is…interesting."

Sera suddenly paled, "Brother…you didn't…"

He shook his head, "No…Not yet. I just had to make sure. But I would…tonight."

She frowned, "Do not kill her."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

She narrowed her eyes, "If she dies…Heat would never be able to notice me then…He'd be too preoccupied thinking of her!" she finished with anger and frustration clear in her countenance.

"Aa…"

She sighed.

"Use this." she told him, handling him a floating glowing sphere. He narrowed his eyes and took the sphere, absorbing it into his body, "You want me to…"

"Aa…" she replied.

She nodded and continued, "Obtain a faux body brother. Meet her…touch her…skin on skin…"

He blinked, "Why?"

She cast her face down, "Do it brother…You might find something that…you didn't even know you were seeking…"

Her words were cryptic…but they roused his interest. "What will I get from all of this, sister…?"

She looked at him, "Love."

xxxxx

Argilla walked along the busy streets; she was in a hurry.

She suddenly stopped and saw that her heel had gotten stuck upon a crack on the concrete pavement.

"Oh God…! Not now…!" she whined as she tried to yank it from there.

"Here," said a cool and soothing male voice, "let me."

She turned and drowned within pools of pure silver.

xxxxx

A month had now passed. And once more, the two demons met upon the roof of the city's cathedral.

"How goes it?"

He laughed, "She had been…chaste."

She narrowed her eyes, "…"

He grinned, "But not anymore."

She widened her eyes and looked at him, "Brother…? You've taken her…?"

He looked at her, "Yes. I have. I must say that she had put up quite a fight."

She narrowed her eyes once more, "You didn't…force her, did you?"

He waved his hand at her, "Force is such a strong word…'Sera'." he drawled out her false name.

"What have you done…'Serph'?" she drawled back, mimicking him, drawling his false name.

"Nothing. I just persevered." He smirked, "I knew she wanted me…It would seem that she wants me more than she wants your mortal."

Her eyes widened at that again, "What has happened…? Were you…successful?"

He knew of what she spoke. He nodded, "Yes. The seed that I had sown in her grows within." he said with firm silver eyes.

She smiled, "I am glad…" He nodded and turned his back. Sera raised an eyebrow, "Brother…what do you plan to do with her…?"

He blinked, "I don't know…"

She smirked; he too had fallen within that trap…He had come to know her…He had spoken with her and had spent countless hours with her…

Aah…

She walked over to him and he turned around to meet her silver eyes. She nodded, "Take her with you…Go…far away from here…And take her."

He smirked, "You want me to disappear right along with her so that you may spend your time with your mortal eh…?"

She smirked back, "Do not feign insult with me brother. I know what she means to you. This bargain is just getting us what we want. No more, no less. We are both to benefit from this. So, I suggest we had better get to it."

He nodded; not saying anything. He knew she was right.

"Aa…"

xxxxx

Sera sat within his living room, looking at him sympathetically. He was drinking heavily.

"Heat…Please stop…Tell me what is wrong…!" she said desperately, her silver eyes glazing over his pitiable form.

Heat shook his head and laughed, "Sera…Aahh…Sera…" he drawled. He turned to her and looked at her lazily, "Tell me, am I a bad person…?"

She blinked, "Of course not! What kind of a question is that?!"

His laugh suddenly vanished and he cried bitterly, "Then how could she do that to me…?"

Sera said nothing but walked over to him, sitting on the leather couch with him, putting a sympathetic arm around his shoulder, "Heat…What happened?" she asked gently.

He did not reply for a moment, his face still buried in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"She…Argilla she…" he paused. Sera slid her palms up and down his back, soothing him, asking for him to continue, "She…she left me."

Sera smirked within.

"Why…?" she asked, gently.

"She told me…that she met someone else…and that she is in love with him." he told her bitterly, raising his head, looking at her with a bitterly smiling face.

He shook his head, "You know…we've been together for…six years. We planned to get married next year…and then this happens." he finished with a sigh.

He shook his head, "She wanted to wait until we got married before we moved in together. I respected that. I had done my duty to her. I had been faithful…I never looked at another woman Sera…" he told her painfully, his eyes pleading for her to understand him, to empathize. His hand sought hers and she met him. Their hands melded together and he furrowed his eyebrows, still looking at her, "I just…I just didn't expect this. I…I should have known that she was…seeing someone else…Oh God, why had I been this stupid!?" he yelled, standing up and turning from her, running his hand through his red hair.

Sera stood as well and had her hands intertwined just in front of her chest, biting her lips, "I'm sorry Heat…"

He walked over to the wall and punched it. Sera's eyes widened as she saw his hand bleed. She ran to him and grabbed his hand in hers, "Heat…! Don't do that…!" she half-yelled in her small and meek voice, concern and affection lacing her every syllable.

Heat looked at her their hands, his blood trickling down onto hers with a wistful thought…Sera…

She was…kind…gentle…She was special. He was glad that he met her. His eyes traveled to her face and saw how adamant she was to inspect his wound.

Her silver eyes met his and there time froze…

Heat's heart skipped a beat, 'What…? This is Sera…! This is just Sera! Get a grip moron!'

'Heat…' Sera inwardly choked, 'Why can't you…look at me…? Can't you see…that I'm here for you…?' she thought painfully, as she continued to hold his gaze, while his in turn, held her prisoner.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, "I'm fine Sera." he told her firmly, retrieving his hand from hers. He walked away from her, "I'll be right back…I'll just clean this up."

Sera watched him walk away, letting a tear trickle down her face. He had rejected her; again. Her heart suddenly felt heavy…as if an invisible force had suddenly taken hold of it…Her breathing became labored as she fought back her tears; tears that were threatening to spill from her silver eyes.

A few hours later, she once more found herself atop the cathedral, waiting. She had put Heat to bed. He had been completely distraught.

She frowned though.

But even in that state, he had remained ever chaste. He did not ask for her company and had even offered that he take her to her home…But she refused and insisted that she stay with him for the night. He had been gracious enough to give her the guestroom. And then…she smiled. He was a true gentleman.

But what made her upset was what she had heard him utter in his sleep. He had uttered _her_ name. He had moaned it painfully.

That was why she was up there in the first place. She was waiting for her brother. She suddenly blinked. She sensed his presence.

"Brother…" she trailed off, still looking at the horizon.

"Aa…"

"What is your plan now…?"

He said nothing. He nodded and there took a seat beside his sister and gazed upon the horizon, "I'm leaving this place…"

"With her." he finished.

Sera smiled; she knew it. But she wouldn't rub it in his face. So, she made no comment about it.

"Aa…When…?" she asked.

"Very soon."

"What do you plan to do…?"

"To live as a mortal." he deadpanned. She blinked and looked at him, "But…!"

He chuckled and grinned at her evilly, "I'm not going to give up my conquests Sera. It's not possible anyway. But…I would like to live life with her."

Sera nodded; she really didn't know what would become of him…and his life with Argilla, nor did she know about her life and Heat…But, they just had to take life as it came. Like her brother, she could not give up her life. There was no way to sever her lineage's line.

But she would love Heat with all of her heart…with the very fiber of her being. And her secret, her true sense of being…it would be something that he would never come to know.

It was a secret she was to have for all eternity…

xxxxx

It had been another month and the two had bonded even closer. Sera was happy…Serph had taken Argilla with him…And she really didn't know where; she wasn't really interested as long as it was far away from her and Heat.

Heat had gotten better.

Well, as much as he could in a month. But Sera could feel his loneliness…It was overwhelming her sometimes…Whenever the sun would set and he would be alone without the prospect of having someone in the future…that was when his ill feelings would reek and run amuck.

That was when he'd crumble…before her very eyes.

She had held him, of course…as tightly as she could.

But she could only do so much…She was willing to give everything that she could to make him love her…But alas, as of now, that seemed more like a fantasy rather than a possibility.

She sighed; again, they were there, at his condo, looking at the window. He had invited her for a get-together…But after the phone-call that he had just had, it would seem that he had lost all interest.

She knew that that call involved his former fiancée. She cursed at that. She walked over to him, "Heat…? What's wrong?"

He turned to her and looked at her sadly, smiling a bit, "It's nothing Sera. Come on. Let's get out of here for a while. Let's get some air."

She smiled at that, "Okay…"

xxxxx

Sera smiled as she breathed in the air…It was a cool night…the breeze was enjoyable, soothing and refreshing…

She and Heat had just finished drinking and dancing. Then, now, they were at the park.

Heat looked at her with amused eyes…She was so carefree…but at the same time, she was so conservative. She was an oxymoron. He looked at her up and down. She was indeed beautiful, and he was surprised that she had no one. No lover…no boyfriend…

She was…alone…

'Just like me…'

She was kind and gentle…She had not abandoned him when he had started to wreck his life. She had encouraged him and had cheered him up. She watched over him diligently…protectively…She had held him at night whenever he would need it…

She held him…affectionately.

As he continued to gaze at her, his blood-red eyes scanning her ethereal visage ever so slowly, taking in her innocent face, her sparkling eyes…and her mesmerizing smile…he suddenly realized…that he was falling for her…

He blinked suddenly and straightened up earning him a curious look from her, "What's wrong?"

His blood rushed through his veins as he heard her siren-like voice. He had heard it a thousand times…and he knew that it was beautiful to listen to…but he had always held himself back…Because it was wrong…

But now…there was no longer any reason to hold back…and so, he relished at the sound of her…at the sight of her…at smell of her…at the feel of her.

'What the hell am I thinking!?' he suddenly yelled at himself, 'This is Sera…! She's a friend damn it!'

And then, there was Argilla. He had been hoping for the last few weeks that she would return to him and that they would pick up where they left off…But as he received the phone-call only a few hours prior, he knew that it wasn't going to happen. She had told him that she was already married…and that she was pregnant.

It had hurt so much, more than words could ever convey. The excruciating pain that she had made him feel was surreal…

That was why he had asked Sera for a party-filled night with him. He needed to release his stress…

He closed his eyes tightly. He knew he felt something for Sera…but right now, his wound from Argilla was still too fresh…too raw. He wasn't ready for another relationship. And who was to say that Sera liked him that way.

For all he knew, she saw him as a friend…or even worse, as a brother.

He blanched at that thought.

"Heat…?"

Her voice roused him, "Huh? Oh…It's nothing Sera. Come on. I'll take you home."

Sera smiled and took the hand that he held out for her. The air had suddenly grown chilly and she shivered. Heat looked at her and noticed how she crossed her arms and huddled to herself for warmth.

He smiled and there put his arms around her, his hand on hers. She stiffened and looked at him questioningly.

"Come on, it's getting cold."

Sera's heart melted at that moment…

It was all…perfect…

'Heat…'

xxxxx

Another two months have passed and Sera found herself by the beach, wearing nothing but a sunny yellow bikini.

It was the weekend and she and Heat had decided to hit the waves…

It was quite early in the morning and the sun was just gentle; not glaring at them.

He sat beside her, "Hey. Aren't you going for a swim?"

She shook her head, "No thanks. I'm fine here…Maybe later."

"Oh come on." he chuckled, "That's why we're here!"

She snorted, "Then why don't you go?"

He frowned, "It wouldn't be any fun alone you know?"

She crossed her arms and lay back on the cool sand, "Well, that's your problem." she giggled as she closed her eyes.

"My problem eh…?"

Sera squealed as she felt herself grabbed from the sand. She opened her eyes and saw that Heat had flung her on his shoulder and was striding towards the ocean.

"Heat!! Put me down!!" she screamed playfully, laughing and giggling as he tickled her thighs.

"No way Sera! I'm not going for a swim alone…!" he told her as he laughed.

Before she could respond, she found herself within the water, He had tossed her into the water and was chuckling. She emerged a moment later, totally wet with a feigned angry face, "Not fair!"

Heat chuckled as he saw her drenched hair, clinging onto her face and her cute pout. At that moment…he just wanted to kiss her…

He stiffened again and let his eyes wander. Her yellow bikini clung desperately to her body…letting him see a hint of the flesh that they were concealing within…

Hot blood rushed to his face.

"Heat! Stop staring you jerk!" she playfully yelled as she started splashing water at him. Heat, focusing on the task at hand tackled her into the water and there…just played.

They both just…let loose.

xxxxx

The sun was beginning to set and the two just sat there, on the sand side by side, amazed at the view.

Sera had never really appreciated this before…Not really. Being what she was, she always waited for the darkness to arrive…so that she may roam the earth…Never had she paid attention to any of these sorts of beauty…and grace…

Today had been perfect…It was just she and he.

Even if he did not love her at the moment…it was fine. Just having him close to her…with his attention solely at her…It was enough.

She sighed.

Heat turned from the horizon and looked at Sera as he heard her sigh. He looked at her…no…he gazed at her.

The sun's rays settled on her smooth skin and made it glow…

Her silver eyes sparkled as if they were diamonds…

His heart stopped as she turned to him, smiling, "Heat…?"

He could feel a lump building within his throat. As she turned to him…Her face was the epitome of beauty…and warmth…

This was the woman that had been standing by him for how many months now…and he didn't even notice…He didn't notice what she really meant to him…

And now, as their eyes continued to gaze upon one another…he no longer denied it. He accepted it. He embraced it.

He was falling in love with her. Suddenly, her hand came up to caress his face, her eyes peering deep into his, worried, "Heat…? What's wrong…?"

He groaned and closed his eyes as her touch awakened within him sensations and feelings that he had never thought possible before…

He felt…soothed.

His hand came up to caress the one that touched his face and he opened his eyes, looking at her, "Sera…" he breathed out.

Sera's heart fluttered and raced as she heard her pseudo name passing through his lips so effortlessly…Oh how she had longed for him to say her name in such a way…

"Heat…" she replied, leaning closer to him, bringing their faces closer together.

They leaned in and there drew even closer together, their eyes closing…Sera's heart raced even faster as she felt his lips on hers…He kissed her chastely…purely.

Heat sighed heavily as he felt her moist lips upon his…He had been denying this for so long…His hidden desires for her. He suddenly stopped and looked at her with shocked eyes, "Sera…I…I'm sorry…"

Sera blinked and looked at him; concerned, "Heat…I…There's nothing to be sorry about."

Heat sighed and there took her hand in his, kissing it gently, "I'm not taking advantage of you…I just…"

"I love you." she said gently, cutting him off.

Now…she knew what it really felt. 'So, this was what love felt…' she said with utter happiness. Before, it had just been words for her. But now, it was meaningful. She wanted nothing more than to wake up next to him for the rest of all eternity. She wanted to be with him always…to hold him, to kiss him…to protect him…

She had never thought…that love could be so…pleasurable…so…fulfilling.

Heat stopped and looked at her, "What?"

She smiled, "I said I love you."

His trembling hand came to cup her face and there massaged her skin gently. She leaned into his touch and nuzzled her face against his palm, "I love you Heat…"

He smiled languidly at that, "I love you…Sera…"

Sera's heart leapt as she had heard the words that she had been dying to hear from him…And now…it was there…He had said it…He had uttered it. He had confessed it to her. There was nothing more in this world that she would want…than to make love to him; and seeing that they had both confessed their hidden feelings for one another, there was no other reason why they should hold back…

No sooner than she had thought those thoughts that she had found herself on her back, kissing her mate, her mortal, arduously as he nestled himself in between her legs.

The sky had grown dim by now and the water continued to rise, almost meeting their feet…By neither cared. The soothing sounds of the waves hitting the sand were like a melody to them…They were within their paradise…

Heat supported his weight with his elbows as he got on her fully, making himself feel comfortable. She was moaning in his mouth as his tongue flicked on hers challengingly. She took up his challenge and there their two tongues dueled for supremacy. Her heart raced as they continued their ardent kiss. Heat pressed himself further against her, just letting all of his feelings of want overflow from his spirit, onto his body…and now, onto hers as well.

From her mouth, he trailed wet kisses on her throat and then on her collarbone. She moaned as his lips suddenly came back up so that he may kiss her neck. She turned her head to the side, closing her eyes, a smile on her lips as he continued his ministrations.

Heat growled impatiently and suddenly made for her bikini top, slowly untying its knot in front. She didn't object. A moment later, it was off from her. Heat raised his head and was met with a beautiful sight; the beautiful sight of her ample breasts, greeting him good evening. Hot blood rushed to his head and there, he dove for her aforesaid breast, taking her sensitive flesh into his hot and hungry mouth.

Sera whimpered and clutched fistfuls of his bright red hair in her hands, gritting her teeth and suppressing a loud moan as he bit her pink nipple roughly.

"Heat…!"

A moment later, she found herself completely nude…Her heart-rate climbed in anticipation.

Heat massaged her breasts appreciatively as he kissed her neck, marveling at her feel…

'Argilla would've tasted like this…'

'…!' he suddenly thought, 'This is Sera…! Sera…!' he mentally shouted at himself.

Pushing thoughts of Argilla out of his mind, he rose from her and grabbed her legs, spreading them wide apart. His manhood had been denied for far too long; it had been restrained far too much. It was enough to test the patience of a saint. And God knew that he wasn't one.

As he prepared to enter her, his eyes meandered over to her face, expecting to see her bright silver eyes and her warm smile…but instead…

He froze as he saw Argilla's face; he saw not Sera's sparking silver eyes but Argilla's glowing pink pools. He saw not Sera's warm smile but Argilla's seductive pout. He blinked and suddenly stopped. 'What…? What… am I doing in here…? What the hell am I doing with Sera…?'

Sera saw the doubt in his eyes and her heart suddenly froze. She immediately sat up and cupped his face, "Heat…? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Sera I…"

"You what…? What's wrong?" she asked, attempting to quell the growing fear within her. Her heart beat erratically as the seconds came and went without him answering her questions. He just continued to sit there, in front of her with his ruby eyes penetrating hers…stripping her bare naked. His eyes were like sharp pointed needles that were simultaneously stabbing her…She didn't know how much more of this she could take…!

Heat continued to appraise her…making sure that he missed none of her details. His heart burned and his stomach churned. No…She wasn't…She wasn't Argilla.

'She could never be Argilla…' Heat thought painfully.

"Sera…I'm sorry."

Sera bit her lip; what did he mean. "Heat…? What…?" she asked meekly.

His hand cupped her face, his eye softening as he did, "I'm sorry…But we can't do this."

Sera's heart stopped and her eyes widened, "W-why not…?" she stammered.

Heat sighed and looked away, "I…I'm not ready for this. Argilla…"

Sera began to feel her anger and disappointment rise; but moreover, she felt pain overwhelm her senses, "Argilla's gone…! Can't you see that!?"

Heat frowned and touched her face once more, and smiled ruefully, "That's the point Sera. I…I love her."

"But…y-you love me too…right…?" she asked desperately, whispering, letting a lone tear trickle down her face.

He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his hand drop from her face, "I love you Sera. But…I'm not sure about by how much." He opened his eyes and looked directly at her, "You are a very special person to me Sera. But, if we do this now…I might lose you one day…and I don't want that. I don't want to regret anything…And as for Argilla…" He sighed as he paused, not knowing that by each word he spoke from his lips, that a small piece of the woman in front of him dies, "I love her so much Sera…I love her even more than life itself. I'd…I'd wait for her…Even if it takes forever."

Sera's world crumbled as she heard his last sentences. She had failed. Even with Serph's help, she had not been able to achieve what she had wanted. Even in the face of salvation, Heat chose damnation…He did it because of love.

He loved Argilla…that much.

Sera didn't know what to do at that moment; she wanted to scream, to shout…to hurt someone…to hurt herself…But she just sat there…motionless…numb…

He sighed again and there gathered their scattered clothes, handing hers to her, "Here. Come on. I'll take you home…"

She could only nod.

xxxxx

Sera cried atop the cathedral. Serph and Argilla had long been gone. And now, she was alone. She was angry…and hurt. She just didn't understand why. She didn't comprehend Heat's reason at all.

'Why can't he love me…?!' she internally shrieked, 'Why can't he forget about her!? Can't he see that she had betrayed him?!' she mentally seethed.

Didn't Heat see how much devotion and love she had for him…? Weren't her efforts enough…? She shook her head; perhaps…it just merely wasn't enough. She narrowed her eyes, 'No…! I won't give up…! I won't…! I've come too far…!' she told herself desperately.

She let out a staggering breath, "You'd love me Heat…You'll see…You'll see how much you've made a mistake of thinking about that…that bitch!"

xxxxx

"How did you…?" Heat asked, stammering.

Sera shook her head, "Heat…You wanted to see her again, didn't you? Well, this is it; this is your chance."

Heat ran his hand through his hair, "Argilla…" he spoke absentmindedly. Sera bit her lip as she heard her rival's name but nonetheless said nothing. He was still as in love with her as the first day she met him. But what bothered her all the more was what he had said to her all those days ago at the beach.

He had said that he loved her. Was that still true? And if it was, what sort of love was it…? Was it the kind that she wanted to feel for herself…?

She shook her head mentally; she already knew the answer to that question. As he had said her rival's name in his sleep every given night…As he had moaned her name desperately only a moment prior…she knew what he felt.

"Come on."

Wordless, he nodded.

An hour had passed and now, they found themselves within his car parked by the side of the road, in front of a big house…They were in the suburbs.

The two waited in his car as they watched the house in front of them. Heat's eyes were fixed on the door…waiting for something, anything to happen.

A moment later, his wish was granted. The door slowly opened and there, walked out, the love of his life; the woman who continued to hold his soul prisoner. She was the woman who tortured his mind and heart…never once giving him a second of peace of mind…No; she would always be there…to haunt him even in his dreams…

It was early on in the evening. She was wearing an elegant black dress that accentuated her curves. Heat could feel his longing for her intensify…And there, his fantasizing was broken as he saw another person follow his former fiancée.

His heart sank as he beheld the silver-haired man who walked over to her and took her hand in his…He watched with a heavy heart as he saw the aforesaid silver-haired man stroke her flat belly lovingly…affectionately, while whispering to her.

Heat's throat felt very dry. Such ministrations and gestures only meant one thing…and it confirmed her phone-call. She was going to have a baby…

'She's going to have _his_ baby…' he thought sadly, bitterly.

He looked at her again. He could see the happy and mirthful smile that she had possessed…and there…felt his heart die…His red eyes lost their glow as he continued to watch them. They looked so happy together. He sighed; perhaps it was foolish to hope for anything more.

He shut his eyes tightly and started the car's engine. A moment later, they drove off.

Sera remained as quiet as she could, not making a peep of a noise. Heat needed the silence. She knew what he was feeling; after all, she too dealt with it ever given day and was still dealing with it as she thought of it. It was the feeling of utter devastation.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him…and tell him that it would be alright…But she couldn't. He needed to deal with this on his own…And when he had accepted fate, she would be there for him, with open arms…

xxxxx

Sera moaned as she felt his essence enter her. She opened her eyes and touched his face gently…

"I…I love you…" he muttered, exhausted.

She smirked; he may be exhausted but she was far from finished with him…And so, she continued her ministrations, the man beneath her squirming. She merely laughed. She had thought that with his body that he would be enough to satisfy her…But it would seem that she was mistaken…

For a moment later, she heard a distinct snap. She looked at him and saw agony in his face. She knew what it was…He had broken his hip bones. Oh well…He was useless to her now…And so, she gave him a fiery kiss…A kiss that would suck the life out of him. A moment later, the deed was done.

She had sustained herself for another night.

'Aaa…'

She got off of him and prepared for flight when she looked back at him, feeling an unpleasant feeling within her gut.

She bit her lip; what was this feeling…? She felt bad…for killing him…? Was this the effect of being…human?

She roughly sucked in the air, 'No. I am what I am. I can't change that.' With that conviction, she flew from her former mate's window.

She whipped through the air and there landed softly on the floor, once again, in her human faux body. She walked over to his condo and there rang the doorbell. She was worried about him. He hadn't spoken much to her ever since they had covertly visited Argilla and her brother. Sera felt a pang of pain within…and along it, a dose of envy.

Her brother had succeeded where she had failed. He had found love…She saw it in his eyes. He may deny it to her or to others of their kind, but she knew what she saw in him that day. He had found love within a mortal.

She shook her head; no. The war had yet to be lost…hence, she would fight with all of her might to win.

She frowned as he didn't answer. She blinked and tried again. No response. She narrowed her eyes and there passed through the door, using the astral plane. Once inside, she looked left and right.

No. He wasn't there.

She knew that he had not left. The lights were still on. She walked further within, "Heat…? Are you home?"

Of course he was. His car was still parked outside. She walked with steady light steps to his bedroom. She had never once stepped foot in it; well, not literally. As a human, she had never walked in it.

She knocked softly, "Heat…?"

Worry began to seep within her system as she thought she smelled ominous air reeking from his room. Without further thought, she threw the door opened. She saw him on his bed, asleep.

She walked over to him and there touched his face, "Heat…? Wake up…"

She stiffened as she was met with the strange air once more. She touched him and shook him gently, "Heat…? Please wake up…"

But he didn't. Pain gripped her heart and there she entered the astral plane once more, looking deep into his dreams. When she found…none.

She immediately returned to her faux body and shook him furiously, screaming, "Heat…! Heat! Wake up!!"

Tears began to trickle down her face and there she wailed uncontrollably as she realized that he wasn't going to wake up.

She had seen it…

He did not dream…His soul had long vacated his body. He was gone.

She fell on his chest and there pounded on him with her small fists, "Heat…! Why!? Why did you do this!? You said you loved me! You said that I was special to you!!! So why…!?" she cried.

"Wasn't I good enough to love?!" she wailed in incredulity, "Wasn't I worthy enough…?!"

She had screamed and yelled and asked him over and over. But no matter how many times she would call out to him, she knew that he was never going to answer back.

Sera continued to weep there…cursing the gods…cursing the world for making her feel…human.

xxxxx

It had been three nights now since Heat's death. Sera hugged herself as she sat atop the cathedral. She had always been alone…She had walked this earth alone…without the presence of others. And not once did it bother her.

But now…

This was the first time that she had felt so utterly alone…and lost.

She didn't know what to do…

She closed her eyes as she felt a slight prick in her heart. She had been feeling it since Heat's death…But it wasn't because of heartbreak. No.

She hadn't fed in days…and she could feel herself diminish little by little as the seconds ticked by. But she didn't care.

Hunger was something that she could forego. What was hunger in comparison to the feeling of unrequited love…?

"Love…?" she suddenly yelled, "Love?!"

She suddenly grabbed onto her hair and pulled its silky ebony locks painfully as she cried. Love had done nothing but hurt her. She sobbed uncontrollably. Heat's death had been the most painful thing that she had ever had to feel.

It had been…unbearable…

And it still was.

The times that she had spent with him…were her happiest. Before him, life had been but a blur to her. Nothing was worth remembering. Nothing was worth enjoying…Nothing was worth appreciating. But when he had entered her life, everything that she had ever done, all the years and centuries that she had spent…seemed insignificant in comparison to the short, but love-filled days that she had had with him.

All of her beliefs…had been thrown in shambles. Nothing made sense…And it was then…that she had wanted to become human. She had wanted to become a part of his life…

She had loved him so much…She still did. She had done everything to gain his love…and yet, nothing had been enough. She hated herself; she cursed herself. If only she didn't feel love…she wouldn't feel this way now.

If only she hadn't fallen in love with him…

Her tears cascaded down her face…And it was there that she stiffened, "Demons don't have tears…" she said aloud, shocked at her discovery.

She narrowed her eyes still, her tears continuing to flow relentlessly. She hated having this feeling…

She suddenly bit her lip as she felt an intense feeling in her chest and within her abdomen. She knew what it meant…She was weakening…She was diminishing into nothingness…

No longer having the strength to hold her integrity, she slowly lay on her side, clutching her abdomen as she writhed in pain.

Heat had told her once, that he had loved her too…She smiled at that. That was the only thing that she felt that alleviated her pain at the moment…But she supposed that that love wasn't enough. In the end, he still chose Argilla.

She closed her eyes…She understood now. She had understood why Heat had done what he had done. He had left this world…for love. Just as she had forgotten herself…he had forgotten himself as well, only thinking of that person he would never have…

And then, in the end…his body had given up…Just as hers was beginning to as well.

She slowly sighed and relaxed her weary body. She smiled ruefully, "So…this is what it really means…to love." She laughed bitterly. To love…was to experience pain and anguish…That was the true definition of love. Sacrifice. Devotion. Faith. Pain.

Now…she would leave this world, not full of regret…but with painful mirth. Now that Heat was gone, she realized that there was no longer any reason to continue her pitiful struggle which she called living.

And what if someone else came along?

She shook her head, "No…He's the only one." She knew it of course. Just as Argilla had been the only one for him, he was the only one for her.

"Heat…"

Her heart beat for the last time.

They weren't all evil. Not really…She had been…lost. And now, she had become something different; something totally different from the demons that she had been depicted as.

She had come to know of love…

She wasn't a demon. She was human…

She may have wings and a tail, but she was human…in all the ways that mattered.

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: **

**Incubus and Succubus: They are said to be the offspring of Satan and Lillith, the first wife of Adam before Eve, who was hungry for power and was overly lustful. **

**The "sphere" (in this fic, I've used a sphere, but it could be anything) that succubus (cannot mention name!) gives to incubus is the semen or sperm that she had acquired from her last victim. The incubus uses this to impregnate the woman he copulates with. **


	3. Wraith

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, OOC, LEMON**

**Chapter 3: Wraith **

They had been gone for nearly a month now. The rain continued to pour outside without reserve, relentless in the pursuit of its endeavor.

She sighed.

She had been waiting…

He had left her to depart for that mission. She had insisted of coming along…But he shook his head and told her that she was to remain where she was now, at Muladhara, as he and the others left.

He had joked on how it had been a "man's job". She remembered snorting at that. She should've been mad…She was…but now, she really couldn't care any less.

She just wanted him back again. She wanted him to return so that she may once more gaze upon his gentle face, his tantalizing silver eyes and his mesmerizing smile. She wanted him to return so that she may hear his soothing and yet strong and firm voice.

She wanted him to return so that she may taste his soft and warm lips once more. She wanted him to return…so that she may feel his love for her and so that he may feel her love for him.

She sighed and closed her eyes. A month had passed and still, there was no word from them. She had been in charge of Muladhara and everything was going smoothly…

But she couldn't help but feel empty whenever she would sleep at night.

Like now.

She looked at her bedside and saw the empty space. Her heart sank, "Serph, when will you come back?"

She sat up with inhuman speed, clutching the blanket tight against her chest as she was startled by the crackle of lightning outside.

She gulped; they were furious tonight…

She could only wonder why.

She shook her head and prepared to lie back down when a shadow by the threshold of her bedroom door caught her eyes. She froze as she had recognized it to be a silhouette of a man.

She immediately sprang to her feet, "Who's there?" she asked defensively.

"It's me."

Argilla's heart skipped a beat. It was…

She ran to him, wrapping her hands around his neck, her face nuzzling his, "Serph…! Oh my God…! You're home!"

He held her against him as tight as he could, "Yes. I am. I promised…didn't I?"

She sobbed in his arms and he chuckled, "Why are you crying? Come on Argilla, you're not the crying type…" he said gently, running his slender fingers through her hair.

She growled as she continued to sob and there pulled away, pouting childishly before slapping him across the face, "Yeah well, I know I'm not the sort for this sort of crap…But…I just can't help it."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck once more and sobbed again, "What the hell did you expect?"

"You disappear on me for a month Serph…! A month…! There wasn't a single transmission from you guys! I've been waiting like a worried mother day in and day out!" she said painfully, holding on to him as tight as she could.

He chuckled once more before sighing, "I'm sorry…"

She closed her eyes tightly as she continued to cling to him, "Doesn't matter…" she trailed off, nuzzling her face with his, "You're here now…"

"Yes…I am."

She pulled away from him and stared into his silver eyes, "Shouldn't you be discussing the mission with Gale and the others…?"

He shook his head, "That can wait. Right now, I want to be with you…alone."

She smiled heartily, "Well, in that case, I agree with you."

She pulled away from him and tugged at his hands, "Come on. You're drenched wet!" That was right. She didn't even notice that he was wet! She had been too busy embracing and cuddling with him, still marveling at the feel of him, at the knowledge that he was there, physically with her to notice that he was indeed, wet.

"Where are we going?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She snorted, "I'll run you a bath."

xxxxx

The two comfortably lay within the large tub comfortably. Argilla sat right behind her lover, with him in between her parted legs. She took a warm sponge, letting it soak in lavender soaps and oils before letting it run through the skin of his back.

Serph groaned as he felt her scrub his weary back gently yet firmly.

She giggled and there after scrubbing him, touched his back lightly, "Just relax…" She touched his skin and felt his muscles. They were hard; tense.

She blinked and there leaned close to him, her lips on his left ear, nibbling on it teasingly, "You're tense…Let loose Serph…You're not in a battlefield. You're here…with me." she finished seductively, nibbling on his earlobe.

He stiffened as he felt his manhood twitch and he immediately touched both of her knees, "Argilla, don't tease me." he whispered, groaning a bit.

She stopped and spoke naughtily, "Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because?" she urged him, giving him another naughty lick.

He growled, "There could be…consequences." he insinuated cryptically.

"What sort of…consequences?" she asked, grinning.

He snorted, "Keep that up and you'll know soon enough."

She laughed, "Alright…I'll be good."

He snorted this time and said nothing, sliding his body so that he leaned his back on her chest, getting comfortable. Argilla groaned as Serph got comfortable in between her legs, the back of his head settling in between her ample breasts.

Argilla smiled and just ran slender fingers through his silver hair, sighing. She was so relieved that he was back…

Now, she felt whole once more.

"Hey…Serph…?"

He said nothing.

She just ran her hands over his muscled chest and heard his steady breathing. Argilla closed her eyes, just savoring the feel of the warm water around them, smelling the alluring scent of the lavender bathing oils.

"Serph…?" she asked again.

He said nothing. She leaned forward and saw that his eyes were closed. She held him closer to her, her legs wrapping themselves around his hips. He was asleep.

"Poor baby."

Leaning down once more, she kissed his cheek. She supposed they could soak within the tub for a few more minutes…

xxxxx

Argilla fluttered her eyes open as she felt herself being lifted. She opened her eyes and saw that Serph was carrying her out of the tub. He set her on a stool and draped a fluffy towel over her shoulders.

She looked at him with a smile, "Thanks…Hey, I was supposed to do that for you. Not the other way around…!"

He chuckled, "Well, you were fast asleep that I didn't want to disturb you. I was even planning on drying you and dressing you…had you remained asleep…But, you woke up."

She frowned and pouted, "Aah well…whatever. Come on, let's get dressed."

She stood and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the lavatory.

They found themselves within their room once more and donned on their sleeping attires. Argilla grabbed his hand again and led him to their bed, "Wait…Are you hungry? I could take you to the mess hall and…"

He shook his head and sat down on the bed, pulling her along with him, letting her sit on his lap. His arms were around her waist and he looked up at her, smiling, "No. I'm fine. I don't feel hungry…I just…"

"Just…?" she asked, urging him.

He smiled tightly, "I just want peace and quiet." he said slowly, closing his eyes.

Argilla smiled; he was always like that.

Whenever he would return from a mission, he would want to keep to himself, reflect…and even meditate. He didn't like a hero's welcome or parades either.

He was the sort that wanted to just go home, to his house and sleep. He wasn't the type of person who would gloat about his mission…or its results. He wasn't the type to talk about it either.

He just wanted to feel the comfort of home…

She nodded and leaned her head on his shoulders, "Alright…We'll do whatever you want to do."

He sighed, "I just want to spend my time with you."

Her? She blinked.

Why?

Usually, he would meditate and be alone. Even she would be out of his world at that time. He would kiss her gently and say hello. She was the first person whom he would speak to. He would come to her and hold her close…but after that, he would want to be alone.

But now…

"Just you and me." he whispered.

She giggled, "Okay…you're the boss…"

He set her to sit beside him and there looked into her eyes, "So…how had things been with you when I was away?"

Argilla beamed; he wanted to know? He had wanted to know what she had been up to? She held his hand in hers and spoke slowly, "Well, I was pretty excited that you chose me to oversee things here in Muladhara…Things had been pretty quiet…almost boring. But, thanks to Cielo, well, he kept things pretty interesting."

Serph looked at her with all the enthusiasm that anyone could ever muster. He listened to her intently, his silver eyes boring into her shiny pink ones, peering deeply to her very soul, not once looking away.

He gazed deeply at her; he gazed meaningfully at her. He wanted to memorize everything about her…The shape of her face…the shape of her eyes…He wanted to memorize how her eye color would vary in the shade of pink with the change in light…

He wanted to memorize her smile…the flow of her silky pink locks. He wanted to etch those goddess-like features onto his mind and heart…forever.

Her lips moved as she talked…and he listened…

He found himself smiling then…These moments…he would treasure them forever…Forever…Wherever he may be…

He didn't know how long she had been speaking. To him it had seemed like a blur…He thought about it with a bit of regret. He had hoped that their time together would freeze…so that he may remain within that world…That world of fantasy where there was just he and she.

He wanted to remain there so that he may just continue to listen to her…Oh how he would love to just sit with her and talk…

But now…

She giggled and touched his cheek, "I'm sorry…Did I bore you?"

He shook his head and laughed, "Bore me…? Never. You never bore me Argilla."

Argilla stiffened; he was looking at her…in a funny way.

Her hand immediately came up to caress his cheek, "What's wrong?" she asked seriously.

He laughed again, touching the hand that touched his face, "What makes you think that there's anything wrong…?"

She blinked, "Nothing. It's just that…You're looking at me funny Serph."

He grinned and leaned closer to her, both of his hands on either side of her on the mattress, "Am I now?"

She leaned back, "Erm…yes."

"Oh!" she exclaimed as the lightning strike startled her, sending her into his waiting arms.

He chuckled, "Still afraid of lightning?" he taunted.

She growled as she pulled away, "I'm not afraid!" she defended openly, "I was just startled! That's all! There's nothing wrong in that!"

He laughed and embraced her, "No. There's nothing wrong in that."

She growled again and pulled away, glaring at him. "That's not very nice. I don't like being patronized."

He blinked and shook his head, "I wasn't patronizing you! I promise…"

She leaned over to him and grinned seductively, "Well…if you really mean that…then, maybe you could do something for me then; as a favor."

He returned her grin and bared his teeth, "Anything you want." he told her seductively, his voice low and husky.

She licked her lips in response and leaned even closer to him…And then, a second later, their lips found one another's.

Their kiss had started slow and gentle. Serph's lips slowly nibbled on hers, not biting her, not prying…Just…taking his sweet time. She giggled against him as she pressed herself against him tighter, her hands making their way up to his chest.

Serph moaned as she parted her lips, only to pry his open as well. Their tongues had shyly met then…Serph held onto her arms firmly, pulling her even closer as he slanted his face against hers, gaining an even more comfortable position as he continued to kiss her passionately.

Their tongues, after passing their initial meeting…now danced together expertly, supporting one another. They melded together while their lips nibbled and suckled on one another, creating the most arduous and ardent of kisses…

Argilla growled as she felt him pushing her towards the bed. She retaliated and there pressed him even harder so that it had been he who lay on his back on the bed. She broke away from him and there straddled him with a grin on her face, "Hey there…"

He smiled in return, arching an eyebrow, "Hm…Aren't I supposed to be on top?"

She giggled, "Life's got its ups and downs Serph. You can't be on top all the time." she told him knowingly.

He made a face and as quick as lightning flipped her over so that she now lay on her back. He grinned triumphantly as he straddled her, grabbing both of her hands, pinning them on the sides of her face, "You're right. You can't be on the top forever. Like now."

She snorted at him, "That wasn't fair and you know it."

He grinned again, "All's fair in love and war."

She frowned, "Okay; enough with the clichés. This is getting creepy."

He shrugged his shoulders, "You started it."

Her pink eyes blazed in annoyance, "And now I'm finishing it!"

His silver eyes flashed with conviction and leaned over to her, their faces merely an inch apart, "No…" he trailed off huskily, "_I'm_ finishing it." he said seductively as he suddenly kissed her, cutting off whatever it might be she was thinking of saying.

Argilla growled as he kissed her arduously. She wasn't through yet, damn it! And now, she could neither move nor speak!

Serph let one of her hands free as his hand cupped her face affectionately. Argilla felt her blood pump furiously through her veins as his kiss became urgent and demanding. From her face his hand traveled over to her nightgown and played with its straps…

She moaned.

Serph chuckled and there left her lips, letting them have a moment's rest as he then traveled down to her neck, leaving wet butterfly kisses in its wake.

His soft and moist lips finally settled on her shoulders, kissing her sensitive skin. Argilla shivered and there snatched her other hand from his and pulled him even closer to her. Serph nuzzled the strap of her gown and there slid it down…

Argilla grabbed a fistful of his pajama top and tore it from him, feeling impatient. He chuckled and rose from her body, supporting his weight with his elbows, "Slow down…I'm not going anywhere…" he said huskily.

She froze instantly as her pink eyes met his mesmerizing silver ones.

Her breath suddenly got caught within her throat as she gazed at his face…His face, shadowed by the twilight that enshrouded their quarters gave it an ethereal glow…His smile was the most inviting and alluring that she had thus far encountered…from anyone…

His eyes penetrated hers, ensnaring her completely that she found it most impossible to look away. His silver hair was quite messy in comparison to how she mostly saw it. Its tendrils and locks were splayed in different directions, in a most aesthetic fashion, giving him a more primordial visage.

She licked her lips again. He looked…voluptuous.

"You're mine…" she whispered to him, cupping his face tenderly.

He made a low growl from his throat and replied, "I am. I am as much as yours as you are mine…"

He didn't allow her to respond as he suddenly kissed her. Argilla's words died there within her lips as his hungry lips and tongue invaded her cavern once more.

Her hair began to stand on one end as his hands meandered all over her body…settling on her thighs. His fingers left nothing but soothing yet electrifying touches in its wake, rousing all of her feelings of want and lust…

Serph left her lips once more and now kissed the hollow of her throat, licking and nibbling her sensitive and flawless flesh as his hands slowly fondled her thigh, bringing it upwards, and along with it, the hemline of her gown.

Argilla arched her back as he brought her gown upwards…and pulled it over her head, flinging it across the dark room.

His fingers then meandered over to her silk panties. She squealed as he slipped his fingers within her panties and within her wet inner lips.

He chuckled from her throat and there let his lips move further south, finding her plump breasts. He kissed them ardently before settling on her left erect pink peak. Argilla held onto him tightly as his fingers dove within her world, moving in and out of her in a deathly slow pace…She groaned as she felt her sense of reality slowly dwindling as his tongue and lips devoured her chest…while his fingers were thrusting within her folds.

She bucked her hips in pure instinct while arching her back so that her chest pressed itself tighter against his mouth. Her breathing became labored and her heart-rate climbed as his thrusts increased in velocity and intensity, bringing her closer to the edge.

As if revealed to her by a deity or a supernatural entity, all was covered in white in her eyes…Clarity was before her.

"Serph…!!" she screamed as she reached her paradise.

Serph pulled his fingers from her and saw them drenched in her essence. He put them against his lips and suckled them, savoring her taste as he closed his eyes, breathing evenly. Argilla blushed beet red whenever he would do that…

She felt overwhelmingly embarrassed.

"Serph…" she breathed out, panting a bit as she struggled to catch her breath.

She was thankful that he had considered her feelings…She was thankful that he was concerned about her pleasure…Well, she would return such a favor…

She sat up and embraced him, making him open his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed, "There's nothing wrong Serph…" She pulled away and slowly undid the buttons of his pajama top, ignoring the torn sleeves…She soon removed it from him, slowly and deliberately, letting her touches upon his skin as light and as gentle as possible.

Serph groaned; closing his eyes as he again memorized the feel of her touching him. She was so gentle…so tender.

He vowed…He would never forget.

Ever.

Soon she had unclothed him completely. He looked into her eyes and saw a flash of warmth in them. She slowly pushed him onto his back, "Hush…lie back down baby…" she softly instructed.

He nodded, wordless.

A moment later, he found something wet and tight on his manhood. He froze and slowly sat up. He groaned as she suckled his manhood, her lips caressing his sensitive flesh. Her tongue tickled and teased his manhood, while her lips held onto it possessively.

Her head soon began to move, bobbing up and down.

"Oh…Oh God!" he rasped as his heart-beat intensified.

He panted as the minutes ticked by. Her thrusts on his stiff shaft went even faster and he immediately shot his eyes open, his pupils dilating in sheer bliss as he saw, heard, smelled, felt and tasted nothing but her…

All was her.

All that he comprehended was her.

Nothing else existed.

And then…bliss came. Argilla remained perfectly still as she felt him come within her mouth. She swallowed every drop of him and there a moment later, as he calmed down, she released his still engorged member.

She smiled at him as she straddled him, her elbows crossed against his chest, "Hey…You okay?"

He opened his eyes slowly and nodded, "Yes…Thank you."

She giggled, "I should be the one telling you that…"

His arms wrapped around her waist and there flipped her over again so that it was he in between her parted legs, hovering above her.

He looked at her seriously, his smile gone, and said with his most gentlest of voices, "I love you…"

Argilla almost became teary-eyed, "Serph…I…I already know that…"

He nodded, "That's all I want to know Argilla…As long as you know I love you…That's all that matters to me." he told her painfully, almost sadly.

Argilla's heart stopped; was he trying to tell her something…? She touched his cheek affectionately, worry and anxiety written all over her face, "Baby…? What's wrong…? Why are you talking this way?"

He shook his head and smiled once more, lightening and brightening his face, "Nothing's wrong. I just want to let you know how much I love you."

She giggled, "You're such a sappy guy…You know that?"

He chuckled, "I know…"

She suddenly pulled him closer to her, pecking him on the lips, "Serph…" she began, rasping, "I want you in me…"

He smiled and gently removed her panties and slowly entered her.

She groaned at the contact.

Serph gritted his teeth as her tight passage embraced and gripped his stiff member possessively. Without hesitation, he moved within her fluidly, thrusting firmly and swiftly. Argilla felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her as he continued his assault.

Her back arched, her hips bucking, thrusting towards him, meeting his thrusts, retaliating…

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and her legs wrapped around his hips and waist.

The two continued their wild dance; unheeding the rest of the world…The lightning and the thunder outside meant nothing to Argilla…She neither felt them nor heard them.

To her, the only things that she felt was him against her and the only thing that she heard was him groaning and moaning her name…

"Serph…Serph…" she moaned loudly as he continued to thrust wildly within her, burying himself up to the hilt.

Serph panted heavily, his lips parted. His eyebrows were furrowed and his silver eyes were glowing, fixed on her face. She was in sheer pleasure and he knew it.

He was glad.

This was his mission at the moment. It was his mission to bring her nothing but pleasure…He promised it; he would honor it.

He would make sure that before the last breath left his body that she would have felt nothing but pleasure within his arms. He wanted to make sure that before he left that world that she would have felt nothing but his arduous and passionate love and affections…He wanted her to feel his utter devotion…and faithfulness.

He wanted her to never forget him…

"Serph…!!"

"A-argilla…!"

The two lovers screamed each other's names as they both lost themselves in the throes of passion. He grunted, gritting his teeth as he released his seed in her.

Serph collapsed on her, exhausted.

Argilla smiled heartily as she felt his essence surge through her…

She felt nothing but comfort…

"Serph…"

"…"

"I love you…"

A few moments later the two were beside one another in their bed, facing one another. Argilla pulled herself close to him and put her arm around his waist and whispered, "Serph…?"

"Hm…?"

Her eyes were searching his now, "I…Promise me that you'd never leave me."

He smiled ruefully at her and took her hand in his, kissing the back of her hand gently before speaking, "You'd never lose me. I'll always be with you."

Satisfied with his answer, she eliminated all space between them and embraced him tightly…Serph returned her embrace…afraid to let go…

He didn't want her to disappear…He didn't want to lose her…

And so, he held her as tightly as he could…

"I love you…" he whispered in the dark.

She sighed, "I love you Serph…"

xxxxx

Argilla awoke to a refreshing feeling. She stretched and yawned and then looked to her side. She blinked; Serph was gone.

She sighed; well, he always did wake up sooner than she did.

Smiling, she dashed for the lavatory. Half an hour later, she was ready. She left the room and headed for the Strategy Room. He was probably there briefing Gale and the others about the results of their mission.

She walked into the aforesaid room with the brightest and most cheerful smiles that she had ever thrown.

She raised an eyebrow as she saw Cielo, having a transmission.

Where was Serph?

She saw Heat and Gale in the monitor.

"Heat? Gale? Where are you guys?" she asked, after nodding to Cielo; a casual good morning. Where they on another mission? So soon? But they just got back last night, didn't they?

Heat looked at her with a hardened expression, "Don't worry about us Argilla. The mission was a success. We're heading home."

Argilla nodded. Oh; she understood now. They weren't on a new mission. Serph had just headed home ahead of them.

Hm. She had thought that the three of them had returned together, the night before.

Well, they probably had good reason to split up their party in the middle of a mission.

"ETA?"

"_Fifteen minutes." _

"Roger that."

"_Over and out." _

Quarter an hour huh?

Argilla blinked; where was Serph? She turned to Cielo, "Cielo, have you seen Serph?"

Cielo blinked and hesitated for a moment before choosing to speak, "De guys aren't back yet ja? Serph's not here."

Argilla frowned; was Serph playing hide and seek with her again? Aa…he didn't inform anyone of his return.

Oh well.

Quarter of an hour had arrived sooner than she had expected. She beamed as the doors of the Strategy Room opened to reveal her teammates. She smiled and ran to them, embracing them both.

Heat pulled away from her and looked into her eyes deeply, "Argilla…"

She froze; what was wrong…?

She looked at Gale and saw the similar expression on his face. She turned and looked at Cielo and he too looked saddened.

She froze, "What's going on?" she asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

Heat took a heavy breath and held her hands tightly, "Argilla."

She growled, "I demand to know what's going on."

She turned to look at Gale and then at Cielo and noticed that they were avoiding her gaze. She was getting irked, "What the hell are your problems?! Where's Serph!? Is this another of your pranks Heat?!" she yelled at her redheaded teammate.

She looked and saw that his face was hardened, his eyes penetrating hers. Her hair stood on one end.

He held her hand gently, "We have to talk. Come on."

Feeling stupefied, she allowed herself to be pulled out of the room. She looked around and knew where Heat was taking her.

Her hair stood on one end…but she couldn't bring herself to question him.

A moment later, he held the door opened for her and she walked in.

Her blood ran cold as she realized that he had taken her to…the morgue. She looked at Heat and he nodded at her, motioning for her to look within the room. She turned back and saw a protruding mass on the slab in the middle of the room, covered by a thin white sheet.

Her breathing stopped but she felt overwhelmed by her feeling of curiosity and walked towards it.

Her trembling fingers made for the edge of the white covering and there pulled it down. Her eyes watered and she turned away, "No! No!!!" she screamed.

She collapsed on the floor but felt a pair of arms around her. She looked up and saw that it was Heat, cradling her gently. Argilla let out a cry of anguish and there buried her face on Heat's chest, hitting him over and over again with her little fists.

"No…!" she kept saying over and over.

"It's…It's not him…!! It's not him!!" she screamed hoarsely, crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

Heat said nothing but held her tighter.

Argilla, with wobbly legs, forced herself to stand. Heat rose along with her. She turned to the corpse once more, hoping against hope that it would disappear. But it didn't. Her eyes flowed with tears and she turned to Heat once more, "Is this…your idea of a joke?" she asked venomously.

He sighed, "I wish it were a joke Argilla. But it isn't. We took heavy fire…the renegades wouldn't surrender…"

She let out another cry of anguish as he began his story.

"There were too many of them…We didn't expect…"

"Enough!!" she screamed, pulling out her hair, falling onto the floor again, "It's not true! You're lying!!"

She staggered on her feet once more and then looked back at the corpse behind her and again she felt an overwhelming pang of pain constrict her heart, almost crushing it. There on the slab was the pale corpse of her mate. His face, his handsome and youthful face was robbed of its color. The breath of life had been totally drained from his face and his body. It was ashen.

His eyelids were darkened…and his lips…the lips that she had kissed only the night prior were no longer warm and moist but were cold and dry…

She reached out to touch him and trembled as she was met with the bone-chilling cold. He was stiff…and hard.

'But…he was…he was alive…!'

She couldn't take it any longer! She dashed from the scene.

She dashed through the streets of Muladhara, looking left and right for any sign of Serph. No…What she saw at the morgue wasn't real! It wasn't! It wasn't possible!

Serph was alive! She just knew it! There was no way that the corpse she saw was his!

She looked everywhere, looking for him…

"Serph…! Serph…!" she yelled left and right. She scoured the entirety of Muladhara but she found no trace of him.

After crying and looking for hours, her legs finally gave way and she collapsed on the concrete floor of their park.

The sun had long set…and the air was getting quite chilly.

She buried her face in her hands. She didn't find him.

Where was he…?

"I'm sorry Argilla."

She turned and saw that it was Heat. She turned away from him, continuing to sob.

He knelt down and touched her shoulder, "He told me…to tell you that he loved you."

She let out a strangled breath and sobbed harder. He embraced her, sharing in her sorrow.

She could hear the drizzle of the rain…She looked up and saw the sky being ominous. And then after that, the gentle drizzle became a raging downpour. The sky crackled and the rain dropped onto the concrete floor intensely.

She cried openly, sobbing loudly.

The sky understood how she felt…It cried right along with her…sympathizing and emphasizing.

"Serph…" she breathed out.

xxxxx

Argilla walked into their room once more, looking intently at anything and everything…Every detail of their room told a story…A story that involved him and her…

Each part of their room had been a part of him…a part of her.

She stood there thinking. Was last night a dream…? Was she crazy…? Did she imagine all of what had transpired?

She shook her head, closing her eyes, her hands clenched tightly.

'No…! I couldn't have…imagined it! Serph…was here…with me!' she thought with a choke. 'He was there…We made love!' she insisted, crying silently, letting her tears roll down her cheeks.

She walked over to the bed that they shared and there on it she saw his clothes…The clothes that she had removed from him the other night. Her eyes widened at that.

She sat on the bed and with trembling hands took the cloths in her hands, bringing them to her nose, smelling them.

She felt her tears in her eyes once more. They still had his scent…sandalwood.

She let herself fall over on the bed, hugging his apparel to her chest.

He had been there…She wasn't imagining things…He really was with her the previous night. She sobbed louder, wailing uncontrollably. She was angry…and yet, happy.

"Serph…! You liar…! You promised me! You promised me!!" she yelled as she continued to cry.

She didn't need to know anything else…She knew…She now knew as she clutched his belongings…as she recalled what he told her the previous night…

That was why he had held her tight that night…

He didn't want to let go…

Because he knew that if he did…he would be letting her go forever…There was no going back.

She knew at that moment…that he was gone.

But still, she had been happy. She had been happy that even after his death, he had chosen to come home to her, even if just for a little while…in order to see her one last time…

She then remembered his words.

"_That's all I want to know Argilla…As long as you know I love you…That's all that matters to me." _

"_You'd never lose me. I'll always be with you." _

She understood now…

"I love you Serph." she uttered painfully, her hand on her chest, finding it difficult to breathe.

xxxxx

A fortnight had now passed since Serph's funeral.

Heat had been deemed as their new leader.

Argilla stroked her flat belly. She never told anyone of her encounter with her lover the night before Heat and Gale's arrival.

No one would believe her.

But she knew she wasn't crazy. He really had been there that night. He really did make love to her. He really did…tell her that he loved her.

And now, she had found out that she was pregnant…She knew…

He had been there.

That night of passion and love…was their last moments together…He merely wanted to say goodbye…But not before letting her know of how much he loved her.

She smiled though. He was right. He would never really leave her. The life that they had created that night…she would protect it with all of her might. She would raise it…and love it with all of her heart.

And as for her mate…

"Goodbye Serph…" she told the wind, "I'll meet you in Nirvana…Wait for me."

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: **

**Wraith: A shade. A spirit of a dead person. **


	4. Asmodai

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, SUGGESTIVE LANGUAGE.**

**WARNING!!! This piece CONTAINS MAJOR RELIGIOUS CONTENT. If you are offended with the sight of Christian Roman Catholicism Bible tales, DO NOT READ. SKIP THIS CHAPTER. **

**YOU HAD BEEN WARNED. **

**This is based on the "The Book of Tobit". This is a book scripture that is acknowledged by the Roman Catholic Church. It is a deuterocanonical book. The fic is loosely based on it with major changes along the way and at the end. **

**A/N: Fallacy, this is for you. I hope you enjoy it (OR NOT!). **

**Chapter 4: Asmodai**

She was the last born from her sisters…They had all been married while she remained the same.

She sighed; her parents were worried.

They were a prominent family in their society; respected…wealthy…But there came a catch. Her family had borne three daughters and had planned on marrying them off to even wealthier families…Her older sisters had been given away and married.

And now, only she remained.

She had recently turned sixteen. It was a perfect age for marriage. She sighed; she didn't believe so though.

She had wanted to marry for love. But then again, such sentiments were unheard of. She sighed. But she supposed that wasn't her real problem. Her personal feelings about her arranged marriage was her own and she could deal with it on a personal basis. But when it came to problems of the family, then, it was a whole different issue.

Like now.

Many had regarded her beauty to be nothing short of extraordinary. Many men had fallen for her foolishly and had proposed marriage to her father. He had refused of course…But news of her beauty did not end there.

Men from different places had sought her out and there, proposed marriage…Her father had screened the would-be grooms and there deemed some of them worthy.

She had been set to marry an older man. He was twice her age but was a wealthy merchant. Her father had arranged it…

The marriage had come to pass but the consummation of the marriage itself had not. Her husband had died shortly after the ceremony. Sera remembered it all too well. He had died so unexpectedly. She had been afraid that night; she had been afraid of giving herself to him…both body and soul.

But suddenly, he had died. She let out a breath of relief back then…Despite the loss of the groom, her father had arranged another marriage…And it had been carried out.

Once more, she found herself within her new husband's chambers…She shuddered but again, her husband had mysteriously died.

She blinked; it was an unheard of coincidence.

She clung to her mother and father then, horror etched onto her graceful features. She had seen not one but two cadavers in less than a month.

And then, again and again, marriages to her had been arranged. But like the first and the second, all of her marriages ended within her husband's chambers.

They had all died…in a mysterious way. They had all died in the same way. They would die experiencing unfathomable anguish and grip their hearts and necks. After a moment's struggle for life, the victims all fell dead.

But after all of those deaths, Sera would feel a mixture of conflicting emotions…She felt horrified at what she had seen, yes, but felt, at the same time, soothing sensations within her gut. Back then, as she would huddle on the floor of her husbands' chambers, she would feel a comforting presence…

A presence that promised only solace and understanding.

Flashback

_Sera's tears streamed down her face as she gazed at her husband's corpse. She buried her face in her hands as she wept, "Oh God…! Hast thou forsaken me…? I have done nothing…! And now my husbands are dead…" _

_She suddenly froze as she felt a shift in the air. She let out a staggering breath as she felt a cool and chilly air around her…_

_She slowly stood, hugging herself, "W-who's there…?" _

_No one would answer…It was just she within the room. _

_Suddenly, she would feel the presence right beside her…It contained no form, no substance…Only the wind played within the aforesaid chambers…_

_Sera could feel her eyes begin to feel heavy…_

_So heavy…_

_And thus, the maiden slept. _

End Flashback

That was all how it had been…

She would faint shortly after her husbands' deaths…But not before feeling the presence within…

She could only wonder what it was…

'Or whom…' she thought with a shiver. But by morning, she would feel soothed and safe…None of the strange feeling that she had had just before she had fallen into sleep. It was as if, someone had taken care of her while she slept…giving her nothing but good dreams…

What was it…? Another presence? Another presence aside from the one that comforted her after her husbands' deaths…?

She sighed; she had time not for presences and such, but to address the problems at hand.

After seven failed marriages, all patience that her family had had for her had been gone. Now, there was only anxiety…disappointment…anger.

Her father did not wish to see her and had forbidden her from leaving her room. It had been a day now since her last husband had died.

She could hear her parents arguing about her…

She pressed her ear against the door of her chamber and heard them argue in the hallway.

"Your daughter is a witch!" she heard her father say.

Sera's heart got caught up in her throat. Her father thought that…she was a witch…? Her eyes began to brim with tears as she felt pain in her chest; pain and betrayal.

He was her father; how could he think this way about her…? Didn't he love her…? Didn't he trust her?

"She's not just my daughter! She's your daughter as well! Have you forgotten that!? She's not a witch!"

That was her mother.

Sera smiled imperceptibly; her mother had always supported her…Her mother was a lot like her. She was silent…meek and totally subservient to her father; but when it came to her children, she was ready to disregard any rule their society had about women's rights or the lack thereof and defend her children…no matter what.

Sera stiffened and had her hands fly to her mouth, muffling her scream as she heard the distinctive sound of a slap.

"I have no witch for a daughter, woman." she heard her father hiss.

And then, there was just silence…

Sera wept, sliding from the wall…Her mother was suffering because of her. She hated herself then. A witch…That was what they were all going to call her now.

If it wasn't bad enough, she had heard rumors of her being jinxed, or cursed. She looked at the floor sadly; she didn't know why all of those things were happening to her. She didn't ask for her husbands to die the way they did.

They just did. And she didn't want it either.

That was a half-truth. Before, when she first got married, she had wished and wished for God to intervene and perhaps save her from that dismal fate.

Perhaps that was a way of being saved from such a predicament.

Now though, as the deaths were becoming rampant, she was convinced now that it had been because of her that they died. The problem was…she just didn't know how she managed to do it.

"Maybe…" she sniffed sadly in the dark corner of her room, "…maybe I really am…cursed."

"No you're not."

She stiffened and immediately stood up. She ran for the window and saw that it had been her friend who was climbing up from the vines of their plants and trees to her window, "Cielo…!"

"Hello milady." he whispered, smiling sheepishly.

She giggled and made room for him to enter her room, "It's late!"

He was a childhood friend of hers. But, unlike her family, his family was poor. His father was their family's gardener.

That was how she met the cute blue-haired boy.

They had grown up together, playing together whenever they had time together. Of course, her parents disapproved but she did it anyway. Now that Cielo's father had passed on, he had taken over his late father's position as Sera's family gardener.

Having Cielo as a secret friend was the only sense of freedom that Sera had ever had…

Nothing else made her feel independent. Everything had been done for her; she felt as though her life was already being lived for her…

Cielo dusted himself off and there looked at her. Her room was dark and only the moon's pale rays illuminated it. He sighed; she had been crying again. And he had a pretty good idea why.

"Hey, you alright?" he whispered, his sapphire blue eyes shining with concern. She smiled weakly in response, "I'm fine…"

She led him further within her enshrouded room and sat on the comfortable floor cushions. He followed suit, "Hey. Don't be sad Sera…I'm sure they'll find a suitable husband for you." he said through gritted teeth.

He knew that his words were meant to serve as words of comfort but…deep in his gut, he damned such words. Like countless of men, he had fallen for her. But then, he deemed that it had been different.

He had known Sera ever since they were but children. He loved not just her beauty, the way the other men did, but he loved the whole of her. He loved everything that she was; her smile…her laugh…her spirit…everything.

But of course, he had not told her about it. And he couldn't tell her parents either. Cielo knew where he stood with her. She saw him as a friend and nothing more. His family was poor and hence, he could never hope to marry her…And so, he had to content himself with what he had with her…which was more than what he could say for most men who had fallen under her spell.

Looking at it from that perspective, Cielo considered himself to be still quite fortunate.

She sighed, breaking him from his train of thought, "Oh Cielo…I…I don't want a husband." she shut her eyes tightly and lightly sobbed. Cielo bit his lip and draped a warm hand on her shoulder, "Sera…"

She opened her eyes and let her tears flow, "He'd just die. All who marry me all die Cielo…! Haven't you heard from the towns of what they were saying about me…?"

Had he heard? Of course he had…That was one of the things that nearly broke his heart…For his beloved to be called a…

"I've been called a witch Cielo…! A witch…! If not, I've been brandished as a cursed being…" she trailed off, sobbing sadly as she buried her face in her palms.

Cielo sighed and put both hands on her shoulders, "Look at me Sera." he told her firmly.

"Huh?" She raised her eyes to meet his.

"You're not cursed Sera." he told her with strong conviction in both his eyes and voice, "You're a special girl and a good person. God doesn't abandon good people Sera. Please have faith…Your life…your life would get better."

Sera's cheeks drooped, "Cielo. I don't want to marry…I want to live my life…"

She then stood up and walked over to the window, gazing at the horizon, "If I do marry…I want it to be for love…and not for anything else…"

Cielo looked at her longingly but still controlled his feelings, "Don't worry Sera…I'm sure you'll find the man for you…"

She turned back and looked at his now standing form. She smiled at him, "Thanks for that Cielo…"

"You're welcome."

xxxxx

Sera walked excitedly towards the foyer of their mansion. Her parents had summoned for her and had told her that she was to meet a very important guest that they were to have.

Her heart beat rapidly in excitement.

Who was it?

She bowed respectfully to her parents. Her father inspected her high and low and nodded in approval. She was dressed appropriately.

She made to question her parents but her words melted in her mouth as she heard the distinct sound of a carriage arriving at the front. Her silver eyes fixed themselves up on the front.

It was a splendid-looking carriage made of the most expensive of wood with elaborate carvings. The black shiny stallions were strong and proud. She looked at the coat of arms on the carriage but did not recognize it.

She blinked as she realized what this all was…

It was another suitor.

Her heart sank. But before she could think any further of her displeasure, her suitor emerged from within the carriage.

Her heart felt caught up in her throat as she took in his handsome features. He was a tall man with long flaming hair tied in a low ponytail. His hair wasn't even though and was in layers with his fiery locks situated as bangs on his forehead, reaching just below his eyes. Other loose strands of his locks hung carelessly, up to his collarbone.

Sera's breathing had quickened as their eyes had met. His glowing red orbs pierced through her gentle and meek silver eyes that she could hardly contain herself that she looked away…

xxxxx

She remained unspeaking as her suitor, who she had known to be Heat, spoke with her parents. She closed her eyes; she had been set to marry within a week.

Once more, she was to prepare for another wedding.

It was getting tiresome though…

Weddings were supposed to feel special. But for her, it had become nothing but a routine.

"Sera." She stiffened as she heard her name being spoken. She looked up and was met with her husband-to-be's red orbs.

She gulped and noticed from the corner of her eyes that her parents had left.

She stood up, her hands clasped together in a most humble fashion, "Y-yes…?"

He looked at her eerily, making her squirm where she stood. With his eyes still unchanged, he spoke in a low tone, "A word."

She nodded, "O-of course…"

The two walked over the gardens steadily. Heat stopped as he felt eyes on him; and it wasn't from his fiancée.

He turned and looked at the shrubs and flowers, his red eyes glazing over the workers steadily. His sights rested on a blue-haired youth, diligently caring for the plants.

He looked at Sera, "Do you know that person?" he asked, motioning to the aforesaid youth.

Sera followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Cielo. She didn't know what to say. If she said yes, then Heat might get the wrong idea…but if she said no…then, he might know that she was lying.

"No." she responded curtly, trying to mask her shaking voice.

Heat looked at her with the same pair of eerie eyes and said nothing, "Aa…"

He then resumed his walk. Sera swallowed the lump in her throat and there followed him. When he picked out a secluded spot in the garden he stopped and looked at her, "Sera."

"Y-yes…?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I have heard rumors of your unearthly beauty…I am pleased that they were true." he told her impassively, coldly. But despite his unfeeling countenance, she couldn't help but blush, "Thank you."

"I've also heard of your seven husbands' mysterious deaths."

Sera's face paled at that notion and she fell ever as silent.

"What do you know about it?" he asked.

She shook her head, sighing, "Only as much as you hear milord…I've done nothing. They would all…walk over to me within their chambers and then…they'd suddenly…die…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip as she fought back her tears, "Y-yes…That's…all…"

He nodded, "Very well then. Come, I had best take you home."

Silently, she nodded and followed him.

xxxxx

"I've seen your fiancé today…"

She nodded, "Yes…Heat."

"What?"

Sera smiled, "Heat. His name is Heat."

Cielo wrinkled his nose, "What kind of a name is that?!"

Sera giggled, "And the name Cielo is a common name for a man."

Cielo pouted, "Hey! That's mean!"

Clearing his throat and masking his bitterness, "So, um…what do you think of _Heat_?" he asked, drawling on Sera's fiancé's name.

Sera furrowed her eyebrows at that and pouted, "I really don't know…I've only met him today. He seems…scary…"

Cielo raised an eyebrow, "I'll say! I saw that guy! He looks like he'll eat me alive!"

Sera giggled, "Yes…! That's the word for it! He does look like that, doesn't he?" she chuckled and continued, "It just goes to show you that…at times, beauty is only skin-deep."

Cielo's heart constricted at that. He sighed, "He's handsome, huh?"

Sera nodded, "Yes. He is." she said dreamily.

Cielo's heart wanted to burst from that. Sera's past suitors were all old men…twice and even thrice her age…She would never be happy with such a man. That was why he felt a bit better. He knew that she would always need him and cling to their friendship. But…with this Heat person, it would seem that when they had married, she would forget all about him.

She would be so busy doting over her young, handsome and rich fiancé to remember a lowly gardener such as him.

If only he could tell her…

'If only I were rich…I could ask for your hand in marriage Sera…' he thought sadly.

Sera leaned her head on his shoulder as she calmed herself, "Oh Cielo…I'm so thankful to have a best friend like you…"

Another pang of pain hit his chest as he paid attention to her words, "So am I Sera…"

xxxxx

Heat took Sera to the town that day. He had meant to get to know his fiancée a lot more before the wedding.

Sera walked beside him nervously, turning her gaze guiltily as the people looked at her with unreadable expressions. She knew what they were thinking. They all thought that she was a witch…or cursed.

"These people all look strangely at you." Heat deadpanned, "Why?"

Sera gritted her teeth, "I am sure that milord had already heard of that…"

"Because of your husbands' deaths." he spoke impassively.

She nodded. Heat did not press on with the questions and there led her back to the carriage. He assisted her in it without any words spoken in between.

Then, he had deposited her within her home, bidding her a good evening. Sera could only look on as he left. Once she was within her room, she sighed.

She had not liked what she had seen of her fiancé that day. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard shuffling by her window.

It was just Cielo.

"Cielo!" she beamed, running to him.

He smiled sheepishly at her, "Hello. So…I heard you weren't here all day today; that you were in town."

She nodded, "I was…"

"With him?" he asked; an unreadable expression on his face. She nodded. Cielo took in her displeased facial expression and held her hand, "Alright. What has he done?"

Sera frowned, "Oh Cielo…I just…We were there in town today…We just wanted to get to know each other. But I suppose it's better that I not know him at all…"

Cielo blinked; Heat got Sera this mad? He must've done something really bad…

Inwardly, he was grinning; so she didn't like him after all.

Cielo slid his hand up and own her back, consoling her, "Come on Sera. Cheer up. Tell me what happened."

She nodded, "Alright…Well…He had been pretty much quiet the entire time. But, he did ask me…about…_that_ issue."

He just nodded, knowing what it was she was speaking of. The death of her husbands. Of her being a witch.

"I had answered him to the best of my abilities…" she finished, whimpering a bit. Cielo's cerulean eyes softened; he knew how the deaths affected her. It must have been traumatizing for her…

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she nodded, smiling tightly, "I'm alright…Anyway…Well, when we were at the marketplace, there were these children…these poor children threw themselves upon our feet asking for alms…But he…" she paused, shaking her head, "He merely trampled them…stepping on them without even as much as…as a word or a look of compassion or remorse…"

"He is…he is heartless…" she said in a low whisper, "I don't want to be married to such a beast Cielo."

"…"

"But at the same time, I don't want him to die…Oh Cielo…! What if…what if the demon strikes again!?" she wailed uncontrollably.

Cielo's hand gripped her hand firmly. Sera had come under the distinct impression that a power outside of their natural world intervened in her marriages. She was convinced that it had been the work of a mystical force…or an entity that had resulted in the mysterious deaths of her husbands…

And because of that, she had steadily become distraught; not just because of her husbands' deaths, but because of her altered perception of herself.

Although she did not believe or share the townsfolk's sentiments about her being a witch or jinxed, she had come to believe that she had become…diminished…undesirable…even fallen.

She had come to think that she had, on her shoulders, a great burden; a burden that had been dropped onto her shoulders caused by even greater sin…Sin that she knew nothing about.

That was why he caught her at times, praying…while weeping, asking God as to why she had been…forsaken.

Yes; she felt that way too.

She felt that it had been because of her curse that her husbands had died. She was a woman who had fallen from the graces of God for reasons neither she nor anyone else was aware of.

"Even if he was a bad person Cielo, I…I don't want him to die…" she said as she calmed herself.

Cielo said nothing, only feeling sympathy for his friend.

xxxxx

Heat's red orbs watched the two of them as they had conversed within the garden. The sun had just risen; he had just been taking a walk when he had heard the laugh of a female. He knew that it was his fiancée's voice.

With the grace of a cat, he noiselessly followed its rhythmic tones and there, he saw with cold orbs and heard with perked ears the conversation that was transpiring between his fiancée and the blue-haired youth that she had denied knowing only a few days prior.

He slightly narrowed his eyes at that.

He looked at the boy from afar and narrowed his eyes still; he saw the mirth in his eyes as he gazed upon the maiden.

Heat wanted to laugh; it was a cliché…It was.

'It's the whole friend falling for the friend scenario…' he thought dismissively. He wasn't interested in the youth though. He knew that he wouldn't do anything.

'He is nothing. Thus, he cannot do anything.' he pompously justified. But still, his honor, both as a man and as the aforesaid maiden's fiancé, was at stake, he knew that he must interrupt their comfortable rendezvous.

He walked over to them, throwing his low and gruff voice, "Good morning Sera." he told her coldly.

She stiffened and turned to him, her palms over her mouth and bowed politely, almost apologetically, "Good morning milord…"

Heat turned his gaze and looked sharply at the young man, "Who are you?" he asked unfeelingly, coldly whilst his red orbs pierced his sapphire innocent eyes.

Heat raised an eyebrow as their eyes met. His chest tightened a bit as he felt a familiar air within the boy…

Where had he met him before…?

Heat seethed within…Aa…yes…

He was the one…

Cielo bowed to him, forcing his eyes to avert from the other man's strong and powerful gaze. He didn't want to act this way…this demeaning way but he had no choice. If he caused any trouble here, he could lose his job and worse, he could get Sera in unnecessary trouble.

He didn't want that for her. And so, allowing what little of his pride to be trampled, he humbly bowed before the arrogant bastard of a man and spoke in a low and subservient tone, "I am the family's gardener and a friend to her ladyship. My name is Cielo your lordship."

Heat raised an eyebrow and looked at Sera, "You told me you did not know him Sera. Please explain."

Sera froze as she felt cold sweat forming on her back, her heart racing. What was she supposed to say now…? She was caught lying red-handed.

"Heat I…"

Heat narrowed his eyes at her, urging her to continue when suddenly, Cielo had cut her off, "It was my fault milord. Her ladyship had taken pity upon me and had befriended me…But for the sake of her family's honor, her honor and your upcoming marriage…I had asked that she not name me as one of her friends…"

"…" Heat said nothing, quite surprised at the boy's audacity. Clearly, it was a trait that not many belonging to their social strata possessed.

But then again, if he really was who Heat thought he was, then, he supposed he shouldn't be surprised at all.

"Whatever punishment that you shall bestow, I shall take without question…" Cielo said bravely, his head still on a polite bow.

Heat was neither moved by his speech…nor was he enraged by his and Sera's talk. He was…indifferent.

"Rise Cielo and remove yourself from my sight." he told the boy impassively.

He looked at Sera again, "You must have very desirable traits in order to win his loyalty Sera."

She blinked at him, confused, "I beg your pardon milord…"

Heat blinked, unfazed, "Your friend is obviously in love with you but you do not seem to share his affections." He then narrowed his eyes and leaned towards her, "Or do you…?"

Sera froze, "W-what are you implying…?"

He shook his head, "Nothing milady…Nothing that I wish to speak of at the moment. Come; let us meet your parents. The wedding is in two days. We need to prepare…"

"Oh…" Sera let herself be led away without question. But other queries ran through her head. What did Heat mean…? What was he implying…?

xxxxx

Cielo sat within her room, waiting for her. She was downstairs, having dinner with her family and her fiancé.

His blue eyes narrowed at that. Even now, her marriage to the redhead drew nearer. Cielo ran a hand through his blue hair. He didn't have much time.

He needed to tell her.

There was no other time; no other chance. This was their last chance together…

He straightened up as he heard footsteps. He pressed himself against the wall and blended with the shadows. The door creaked open and there entered Sera. But he noticed something else.

It was her fiancé. He had escorted her there. Cielo's blood boiled at that as jealousy began to seep within his body.

"Cielo…?"

He blinked and walked out of the shadows with a sheepish smile on his child-like face, "Err…how did you know that I was here?"

Sera sweat-dropped, "I always know when you're near Cielo…" she giggled.

Cielo bit his lip; did she now…? Then, how come she didn't feel him when he-

"Cielo…?"

He snapped out of his daze, "What is it Sera?"

"I marry in two days…"

"I know."

"Heat would take me to a faraway place from here…"

"I know."

"I…I might never see you again…" she said in a low whisper.

"I know."

Sera said nothing and neither did Cielo. He ran his slender fingers through his hair once more and let out a trembling breath, "Sera I…" he faltered.

Sera blinked, "What is it…?"

Cielo suddenly gripped her shoulders firmly and let their gazes lock, "Sera, you told me once that you wouldn't want to marry for reasons other than love…right?"

She nodded, "Yes. That's right…Why…?"

Cielo's heartbeat became erratic as he formed the words within his head to tell her, "Sera…don't you see…?"

"What?" she asked, still not following him. He shook his head, "Doesn't it seem strange to you that all of your seven husbands had died mysteriously…? So suddenly…? Without probable cause? Sera…did you love them?"

"No." she answered without hesitation. Cielo let out a breath, "Don't you see that perhaps it is your curse that killed them…?"

"W-what…?" she asked, her voice quivering. What was he saying? Was he saying that it was her fault that those men had died…?

"Sera…marry for love." he told her boldly, "When you do, your husband would live. Don't you see that it was their impure thoughts and feelings about you that killed them…? But with love…you could beat it." he told her with a profound sense of resolve.

Sera's mouth hung agape. His statements…made sense…But still, marry for love…?

How…? Who…? When…? Where…?

"Cielo…" she faltered, shaking her head, her eyes worried.

Cielo's eyes hardened as he pulled her closer to him, "Sera, marry me."

Sera's world stopped, "C-cielo…? Why, why are you saying that…?" she asked in utter shock.

Cielo looked at her sadly, "Sera, I love you. I've loved you ever since we were kids…I've always wanted to marry you. That's why…that's why I worked and worked until I saved up enough money to earn your hand in marriage…" He cast his head down and let his hands fall from her shoulders.

He turned away from her, "But now that we're older…I'm beginning to think that no matter how much I save…no matter how much I work…that I'd never get the chance to have your hand in marriage…" he said painfully, almost bitterly at the unfairness that was his life…and the lives of those born on his social strata…

He bit his lip and continued, "I've wanted to tell you how I felt…but I was afraid that you'd reject me. But now, I see no other options…I just have a gut feeling Sera. I know that love is the answer…Your husbands dying is not your fault…God…merely want you to be with the man who deserves you. That's all."

Sera's hand was over her mouth the whole time, her eyes saddened as she listened to Cielo's confession…His words made perfect sense. But the question was, was she ready to take the plunge of another marriage…?

That wasn't even the real question.

The question was, did she love Cielo…? What did she feel about him…?

Cielo felt his heart break as he received no response from her. Not that he expected her to respond to him anyway…

He looked back at her and smiled ruefully, "Take care of yourself Sera…And…please think about what I've said…"

With that, he left her room, leaving Sera to her thoughts.

"Cielo…"

xxxxx

Heat narrowed his eyes still. He had heard the conversation between the two. He blinked. Well, he really couldn't do much at the moment; he would have to wait until after his wedding with Sera.

He wanted to know what Sera knew about those deaths. Sera said she knew nothing. He believed her; although not entirely.

He could only imagine how horrible and wretched she must've felt…He may be unfeeling but he wasn't completely devoid of emotion.

He knew what it felt to feel love…

And in his case…unrequited love…

He shook his head.

No; it would all change when he married Sera.

'Sera…' he thought, entranced. She was the most enchanting woman he had ever seen. She was the very epitome of the word purity.

He smirked within; how fulfilling it would be when he finally claimed her after the ceremony…To be where most men could only dream of. To be where her previous husbands had died to get to…

Ah…

He then frowned; he hadn't forgotten about the young man. He had been right. He had been in love with Sera.

'He always had been.' he thought knowingly. He blinked and looked onward impassively; the young man's state was pitiful. There was no way that he could ever hope to marry a woman such as Sera…

And there he was still clinging to the notion of love…The notion of "love conquers all" probably still lingers foolishly within the foolish boy's hollow head.

'Imbecile…' Heat thought indifferently.

However, that wasn't the most pressing issue about the blue-haired boy. Heat narrowed his eyes in displeasure. It had been him whom Heat had been seeking. He didn't realize that he was that close to Sera…

Oh well. All would be resolved after the marriage ceremony.

His thoughts meandered back to Sera…and Sera's feelings. Heat brought his slender fingers to his chin. There was a hint within her silver eyes that she too had felt affection for the boy…

He chuckled within; but she was weak…

She would never really follow the dictation of her heart. No. But when he married her, it would change. She would come to love him; her heart would scream for him. And then, he would teach her to follow her heart…which now led to him and not the azure-haired man.

He suddenly felt a presence. It was getting closer…

He smiled within. He already knew who it was.

"Milord…?" a meek voice spoke.

"…You should be asleep Sera…" he said solemnly, without turning to face her. His wandering thoughts had led him to the gardens…He had been standing there for the last hour, just looking at the grim and almost eerie horizon.

He didn't look at her and just continued to look on.

He heard her sigh, "I know milord…But…I cannot seem to sleep…"

"You are afraid…"

"I beg your pardon…?" Sera spoke in surprise.

Heat finally turned his gaze unto her and let their eyes meet. Red bore into silver and Sera immediately shrunk in her robes. He was doing it again…She would feel that way, totally uncomfortable, whenever he would gaze at her with those eyes…at that degree…at that intensity…

She felt as though he was melting her.

His red orbs flowed within her silver pools, tainting her innocent eyes…melding them together, "You are afraid of the sun rising. That is why you are here."

Sera said nothing but was amazed at her fiancé's foresight. Had she really been that obvious…?

Sera, feeling overwhelmed by his gaze, turned away, hugging herself. Heat appraised her from head to toe still captivated by her beauty…

But with his ever stoic composure, he would never let her know it…

"You are afraid of the sun rising because it would bring you closer to inevitable; the inevitable marriage. That is…because you do not want to marry me." he said bluntly.

Sera immediately turned to look at him, gasping, "N-no! O-of course not milord…!" she then blushed as she beheld his handsome face and turned away, closing her eyes, having her curled index finger by her lips, as if to muffle her voice and whispered, "I…I am…most honored to have you as my fiancé…"

"…" He said nothing and turned away once more.

Sera felt the familiar air of aloofness between them and fought with all of her strength to not fidget with the edge of her robe. She didn't know if he believed her last sentence or not. Well, whatever it was he thought, was his own business…At least, she had said her piece. That was all there was to it.

She sighed closed her eyes, inhaling the cool air around them…She often walked out on nights like that…She liked the soothing winds blowing on her face…She liked to appreciate the beauty of the moon…and appreciate the fact that no one was around…

Not a soul was awake…

It was the time, the only time, that she could ever have for herself…But it would seem that it too, now, had been invaded by someone else…It couldn't have been any worse since it had been her fiancé of all people.

Oh well. She supposed she would be found out sooner or later. After all, it wasn't considered proper for a lady to be wandering about at night the way she did…Oh well.

She turned to leave and return to her chambers when his grave voice stopped her in her tracks, "I shall escort you Sera…It isn't proper for you to be alone…"

She could only nod.

The walk to her chambers was silent. No one made a noise…Sera was sweating within. She just felt so uncomfortable with him…But at the same time, she felt…just right. It was as if his aura, though elusive, mysterious and stoic, felt…comforting at the same time as it felt…familiar.

Yes. That was the word.

Familiar.

She felt as though she had met him before…But from where, she didn't know…It was impossible, she reckoned, realistically. She had never before seen him until a few days prior.

Oh well…

Finally, they reached her room. Heat turned to her and suddenly held her hand. Sera's stomach began to churn as she felt nervous…The typical example of the butterflies in the stomach cliché.

How…mundane.

She blushed harder as she felt his lips upon the back of her hand. She was amazed at that feel of them…His lips were soft, moist and gentle…She had not expected that from him.

He then straightened up and released her petite hand. His red eyes bore into hers once more and spoke, "I'm not as heartless as you think me to be Sera…"

Sera froze. Had it been a mere coincidence that Heat had used the term "heartless" as his self description? Or was there something else…?

It had been the same word that she had used when she had conversed with Cielo that night…a few nights ago…

'Of course it's a coincidence! Nothing more!'

"Milord…I…" she trailed off, faltering in both mind and speech as his hypnotic eyes continued to drown her conscious mind…enslaving it.

"Speak not Sera…" he sultrily spoke, almost lulling her to sleep with its gentleness she never knew he possessed…

"Pleasant dreams…"

Without another word, he turned and walked away…

Sera could only look at him as he got farther away. Perhaps he wasn't as heartless she first thought him to be.

xxxxx

Another night had passed and there once more, Sera found herself faced with Cielo. Cielo held out a hand for her to take, "Sera…Come with me…"

Sera blinked; she knew what he meant. He was asking her to leave with him…Start over somewhere else.

"Cielo I…" she said, her voice hesitating while her hand was aching to take his…

Yes. Aching…

'Why…?' she asked herself.

'I'm not…sure…' she answered mentally.

"I can't…"

Cielo closed his eyes and sighed. Sera bit her lip, her hands clasped together by her chin, "I can't come with you…"

He looked at her with a most pained expression, "Why not…?"

Sera closed her eyes, "Cielo…I don't know if I love you like that. And if what you say is true, then, if we marry, you'd die…!"

Cielo came to her and kneeled, taking her hands in his, looking up at her, "Sera no…! I won't die…I won't let it kill me…Sera please…"

She closed her eyes, "And if you die Cielo…would you rather have me live the remainder of my days knowing that it had been because of me that my best friend had died…? Cielo…" she whispered, "Please don't do that to me…"

Cielo slowly rose from his position and stood with his eyes closed. He opened them a moment later, "I…I understand Sera. But…You should also understand that…by tomorrow, you would have a dead husband…"

Without waiting for her to respond, he left her room. Sera's heart felt heavy as he left; why did he do that…? Why did he say that…? Didn't he know that she was already swimming in her own guilt…drowning in her own guilt…?

An hour later, once more, Sera found herself by the gardens, thinking deeply of what Cielo had said.

He had offered her his heart, not once but twice…And again, she had rejected him, not once but twice.

She closed her eyes and pondered deeply. Why did she reject him? Because she was unsure…Because…she didn't want him to die.

"Sera."

She stiffened and spun around, meeting her fiancé's flaring red orbs. She bowed meekly, "We meet again…"

"Aa…"

No more words were exchanged but Sera didn't complain. Once more, she felt that feeling…That feeling of comfort and familiarity.

She wanted to smile then…but…she still felt terribly awkward with him.

But at the same time, she felt…right with him. She had only met him a few days ago…but she nonetheless felt it.

She wondered for a moment, if he felt that way about her as well…

"Do you believe in love?"

Sera's heart stopped. Did he just ask her that question? She looked at him and watched as he turned and faced her, "Do you?" he asked in a low tone.

Sera immediately found herself blushing, "Why…of course milord…"

"Explain." he instructed curtly.

She nodded, "Love…is what keeps a family together. It is what I feel when I look upon my parents' faces…or when I see children playing without a care in the world." No longer being concerned that she was faced with her cold fiancé, she smiled and breathed in the cool air evenly, "It is a wondrous feeling milord…It is…utter salvation…"

"Aa…"

She nodded and smiled tightly; she no longer knew what to say. Why did he ask her that anyway?

Heat turned his gaze to the horizon once more and crossed his arms, "Love is…confusing; isn't it milady?"

"…?"

He turned to her again, "You think you have it…that you feel it…only to discover that it is false…or wrong."

"Wrong…?" she asked incredulously; her silver eyes begging his red orbs for an explanation.

He nodded and leaned over slightly, "Not all forms of love are righteous." he told her cryptically. His gaze then intensified and his eyes pierced through hers almost menacingly, "Would you brave to defy the laws of even God for love…?"

Sera blinked; how was she to answer such a question…?

He shook his head, "It is not for you to answer. Come, I shall take you to your room Sera."

With a meek nod, she followed him. Again, the walk was pervaded with deafening silence and now they reached her room. Sera, knowing him, bowed curtly and turned to enter her room when a force on her waist and hand spun her around, making her gasp.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly found herself pressed up against the wall, with her fiancé's lips sealed against her own. She whimpered in his mouth but he did not release her and instead, kissed her thoroughly.

Her petite hands went to his shoulders and pushed him away but he only pressed himself closer against her, bypassing all of her weak defenses.

Her sight became blurred as she felt only pleasure and drunken intoxication within his kiss…This was the first time that she had ever been kissed; and although it was improper…she felt right.

His lips and tongue explored her wet cavern expertly, leaving no stone unturned until it found its reluctant partner…His tongue then found hers and asked it for a dance…Sera knew she should refuse and she did…but her resistance could only last for so long…

A moment later, she had become completely submissive to him…looking to him, clinging to him for salvation. His hands that were around her waist, now gripped her hips tightly, pressing his whole body against her, giving her no room for movement.

Sera's heartbeat quickened as she felt the stench of lust reeking from her fiancé. But as she continued to stand there, limply against him, feeling only pleasure, she relaxed and let him do as he pleased…

His lips left hers and trailed over the skin on her neck, nibbling on her flesh gently…seductively. She moaned then, shutting her eyes tightly as she felt him bite her sensitive flesh while his hands now explored within her robes…caressing her heated skin within. She found herself powerless…

She couldn't move…She couldn't think of anything else aside from his alluring eyes and his inflamed touch.

Suddenly, it was all over. Sera opened her eyes and looked at his blood red eyes. He was frowning. She trembled slightly as she looked at him; what had just happened…? She was…She was never like that before…She had never given to any man what she gave to Heat.

Her chest heaved up and down in dripping anticipation of his words. Would they save her…or damn her…?

"Not all forms of love are righteous…" he said cryptically, his voice husky. He had said it in an enigmatic tone…and almost…bitter and regretful. Why was that so…?

"Milord…"

He shook his head, "My name is Heat Sera…Heat…"

"Heat…" she whispered, nodding a bit. He shook his head again, "I have sinned…all of my life Sera. When I met you, I wanted to make it right…But now, you seduce me into sin once more." he told her cryptically, ambiguously, rousing her curiosity.

What did he mean? What was he saying…?

She looked into his eyes and recognized the look of want and need within…His eyes were telling her, asking her, commanding her to be his…

Sera didn't understand. She was to be his anyway the next day. Couldn't he wait any longer…? Did he want to possess her that badly…?

It would seem so…

Heat straightened up and again donned on his cold façade, "I must bid you a good night milady. I shall see you in the morning. Pleasant dreams…"

With that, he left her.

'He had…sinned all of his life…? What did he mean…?'

xxxxx

'The wedding is nigh…'

'He shall be there…'

'It is time to put an end to all of this…' it paused, thinking and then, continued, 'It will all end there…He shall meet his end there.'

xxxxx

The wedding day had finally arrived. The household's members watched with anxious eyes as the ceremony progressed.

Heat held Sera's hand tightly, firmly as he said his vows…and squeezed her hands when she said hers.

She felt right at that moment. She didn't know how to explain it but within her chest, she felt soothed.

She worried not about the demon striking her husband. She wanted to believe that he would be alright.

And call it intuition, she believed that Heat would not suffer the same fate as her late husbands.

An hour later, the festivities had begun…

Heat led Sera away from the people. Again, Sera felt nervous. This was the night…This was a test…

Was Cielo right?

Would she be a widow again before the sun rose…? Her heart ached at that thought. She didn't want him to die. She didn't. She may not know him fully, but she felt something for him and had grown fond of him.

No.

It wouldn't be fair if he died.

She blinked in confusion as she saw Heat lead her away from the house and into the gardens…Where were they going…?

"Heat…?" she asked, uncertain.

He stopped and looked at her. She stiffened in surprise as she saw the emotions that swam within his red pools, "Sera. Do you trust me…?" he asked in a low voice.

She nodded, "Yes…But…"

He shook his head, closing his eyes, "There are no buts. Do you trust me?"

She nodded, her heartbeat racing, "Yes."

"Aa…" he said before resuming his walk.

A few minutes later, they had reached a secluded spot within the garden. Heat had Sera sit upon the marble bench and walked away from her. He wanted her to see. He wanted her to know that he would do anything for her…There was no more hiding that part of the truth…

That part of the truth needed to be exposed…

"He" would be there. There was no doubt. "He" would interfere; again. That was why he needed Sera with him as he dealt with "him". If they consummated their marriage, "he" would interfere. If he left Sera alone, "he" would have her.

No.

It would all end, there.

Sera looked at him, intrigued but at the same time, worried. What were they doing there? Why weren't they with the others…?

Heat narrowed his eyes as looked from left to right. It was almost sundown…

"The game is over. Come out." he spoke.

Sera stiffened and blinked her eyes rapidly; what was he talking about…? Who was he talking to?

No one responded.

Heat shook his head, "I know of your plan demon…"

'Demon…?' Sera thought, slightly frightened.

"Enough of this foolishness…I know that you are here…Cielo."

Sera froze as her husband mentioned her best friend's name. Cielo…? What did that mean…? What did Heat mean…? What did Cielo have to do with anything?

A rustle from behind Sera roused the two's interests and there, walked out Cielo with an indifferent facial expression.

Sera stood and made to walk over to him when Heat's voice stopped her, "Halt Sera. Come to me."

"No!" Cielo pointed out, "Come here Sera…!"

Sera looked from left to right; whom would she go to…? Cielo…? Or Heat…?

"What…what's going on…?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Heat narrowed his eyes at her, "Come wife." he instructed, holding out his hand.

"No don't Sera…! He means you harm! Don't believe him!" Cielo said, his eyes penetrating hers.

Heat growled, and turned to Cielo, "Do not confuse her demon. It was you…wasn't it?"

Sera began to feel the onset of tears, "Enough…! What is going on!?"

"Sera…the murderer of your husbands is he." Heat denounced, pointing at Cielo.

Sera followed her husband's accusing finger and looked at Cielo with widened eyes, "Is…is this true…?"

Cielo shook his head, closing his eyes, "Sera…How could I ever do such a thing…?" he asked pathetically, "Do not be swayed by what this demon says!"

Heat's eyes narrowed, "Deceiver…! You had been in love with her for a long time…haven't you…? You had even killed an innocent boy to have her!"

Sera began back away from them, "W-what are you saying Heat…? But this is my best friend…! This is Cielo…!"

Heat shook his head, "No…It had been Cielo, yes…but he had been killed by this foul beast ever since…you had become eligible for marriage. Since your sixteenth birthday."

"No! That's not true Sera!" Cielo exclaimed, "He's lying! I've always been your friend…!"

Sera said nothing now…doubts running freely within her head. No! Heat was lying! She turned to Heat and glared, "And you! How do you know this?!" she paused as she closed her eyes and shook her head, "I…I don't know what to think anymore!"

Without further words, she ran from the two.

"Sera wait!" Cielo yelled, running after her, but was forced to stop when he saw Heat blocking his path.

Heat narrowed his eyes. The entity he faced had changed.

"I've finally met thee." Heat said, narrowing his eyes at the blue-haired boy.

Cielo glared at him, returning his sentiments with equal passion, "The same could be said about thee…" he spoke in a low and dangerous tone, his cerulean eyes shining with deep emotions, "Why hast thou decided to show thyself…? After all this time…?"

Heat looked at him blankly, "I merely wanted to meet my wife-to-be…in person." he told the younger man.

Cielo threw him a dirty look, "She's not an object. She's a human being."

Heat laughed, "I am quite aware of that. However, that is no longer of concern to thee as I had taken her to be mine wife…But with all things aside, I wanted to meet, face to face that elusive presence…that keep thwarting my plans…"

xxxxx

Sera didn't know how long she had been running when she suddenly lost her footing, making her stumble onto the muddy ground.

She didn't bother to get up and instead buried her face in her folded arms beneath her.

What Heat said about Cielo…was frightening. His words were a complete denouncement of her loyal friend…

She was so confused…

Heat confused her with his words. He knew things about Cielo that no one else knew…

'H-how…?'

'If you keep running away, you'll never know anything!' a voice within her said.

'W-what…?'

'The truth is by your feet and yet you had run away from it…!'

Sera felt a painful prick at her chest; the voice was right. When her husbands had died, she had been merely a spectator. She did nothing to help them. She did nothing to aid the capture of the culprit…if there was any.

She had been too busy caring for her own psychological wounds to even wonder about what had happened…

She was too preoccupied with portraying the visage of a "woman" as specified by their customs to actually know anything!

Weak…and useless.

She narrowed her eyes.

'And now you've abandoned your friend…All because of what some man had said!' her inner voice said.

'But he's my husband…!'

'Whom you've only known for a few days! You've known Cielo since forever…And this is how you repay his loyalty…'

Gritting her teeth, she picked herself up from the ground, removing the plops of mud from her wedding robes as much as she could, "Cielo…I'm coming…!"

She had to know the truth!

She froze though as she heard blood-curdling scream. She froze, completely petrified. It didn't sound human…whatever it was…It sounded vile; too inhuman. Yes; whatever made that scream wasn't human.

Her blood ran cold, "Cielo…! Heat!!"

xxxxx

"Thou hast kept her from me." Heat told the young man with blazing red eyes.

"So hast thee." Cielo replied nonchalantly.

"I've known her for a long time." Heat deadpanned.

"So have I."

Heat shook his head, "Thou hast intervened…Too many times…"

Cielo gritted his teeth, "It was only so to protect her."

"She is not in need of your protection. She has me…" Heat trailed off assertively, "Thou hast spoken so yourself. Love is the key…" he told the azure-haired man.

"Love from the right man."

Heat narrowed his eyes into slits, "Dost thou thinkest that that man could be thee? Why…if I weren't mistaken, I could've sworn that she hath rejected thee…"

"Shift not the notice upon me. The man to maketh her his wife hath already been preordained. Cease this at once…For thou hast gone too far." the younger man spoke stoically.

"Dost thou thinkest that because thou hast arrived here in all of thine materialistic glory and bravado and because thou hast managed to seduce her parents that thou could do the same with her…?" Cielo asked sternly.

He shook his head, "Thou art sadly mistaken…"

"She is bound unto me now in the holy sacrament of marriage…Thine intervention is meaningless and powerless here." Heat spoke boldly.

"Thou hast had intervened yourself…I had merely observed from afar. But no longer…It is time that I took matters into mine own hands…" the younger man spoke with a tone of finality.

Heat had had enough, "Thou shalt perish here Raphael."

The younger man's azure eyes glowed, "No…It is thou who shalt meet thy end Asmodeus…"

xxxxx

Sera ran into the clearing and there saw Cielo standing, over the fallen body of her husband. She ran to them.

"Heat…!!!" she screamed, tears running down her face. She knelt before him and held him to her bosom, crying, "Heat…Please don't die…Oh God…!"

He smiled at her, his red orbs penetrating hers still, "I love you…Sera…" he told her gently, his hand stroking her cheek affectionately. Sera stiffened, her tears still flowing down her cheeks uncaringly.

Heat…loved her…?

How…? When…? When did it happen…?

He smiled weakly, "You…you weep for me…?"

Sera said nothing, letting her tears speak for her. He continued to smile, touching her face still, "You pray for me…That…that is the first time anyone had ever prayed for someone…like me…"

"Heat…Why do you keep saying things like that…?" Sera asked, confused. He always talked as if he had fallen from God's graces…that he had been expelled from God's love…Why?

"I've always loved you…Everything I did…was for you…" he said cryptically.

Everything…that he had done…?

What had he done…? She had only met him…a few days ago… She suddenly stiffened as she felt the all too familiar presence…

It had been the same when her husbands had died. Now, the same presence lingered about her…She suddenly felt…comforted.

"I told you…that I've always sinned…" he told her through ragged breath as he continued to cling to the very fiber of life, "I've wanted to make it right…when I met you…But…you…"

Sera held his hand tighter, telling him to continue, "You were never mine…to love…" he paused as his breath became labored, "I had…braved and defied His laws…for you…" he told her ambiguously. "I had done everything…to have you…For you…" he trailed off weakly.

"Heat…? What are you saying…?!" she asked desperately, her eyes searching his.

Sera's heartbeat came to a halt as her husband lost his life altogether. She wept beside him, burying her face in her hands. She could hear the crackle in the sky…and she knew that it was going to rain…

She didn't care…

All she knew now was that she had lost another husband…

And because of whom…?

At that thought, she ceased her wailing and there turned to her supposed friend, who was unscathed.

She stood from the body, shaking a bit, "C-cielo…Did…did you kill him too…?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"W-why…!?" she yelled angrily.

She froze though as his eyes shone brightly. The sun had long set and night had rolled in. And now, amidst the darkness, his azure eyes shone brightly. Sera could feel her heart quicken its pace as she beheld her friend's appearance.

His eyes were no longer blue but had now turned completely white and from within, poured out a blinding light.

"Do not be frightened…Sera, daughter of Raguel…" the deep but gentle male voice spoke from within Cielo's lips. Sera gasped as she recognized it to be a different voice from her friend's.

It was…another man…

"I am the Archangel Raphael, sent to protect thee." the man within said. Sera let out a quivering breath, "W-what has happened here…?"

The man inhabiting her best friend, now bathed in light, smiled at her, his shining white eyes penetrating hers, "Thou hast attracted many Sera. Many men had fallen for thine unearthly beauty. And few of them, hast fallen for thine pure and loving soul…Among them is the man that I know reside… in thine friend. But thine beauty and soul hast not only caught the attention of mere mortals…but those from beyond as well."

He motioned for the man who now lay dead behind her and she turned, wide-eyed at her fallen husband.

She turned back to the entity and blinked confusedly, "What do you mean…?"

"From within the bowels of the underworld, a forbidden love hath been forged. Asmodeus the evil spirit hast laid eyes upon thee and hast fallen where many mortal men hast; upon thy dainty feet."

Sera found that her heart had stopped as the Archangel narrated the events.

"He hath departed from the realm of angels and demons and hath hovered over the land of the living…It hath been he who hath slain thine husbands before they hath lain with thee. Thou dost not know that he hath strangled thine husbands. Thou hast had already seven husbands Sera. However, thou was not named after any of them."

"I had intervened time and time again, thwarting Asmodeus' plans from laying with thee whist thou slept…And whist thou wept…"

Sera froze, "While…I wept…?"

The Archangel nodded and continued, "Asmodeus had comforted thee while thou wept by thine husbands' bodies, willing thy heart and mind to relinquish its control…"

"So…that presence was…"

The Archangel nodded once more. Sera understood now…It had been Heat…who had comforted her all those times after killing her husbands.

"The evil spirit hath desired thee for too long and hath slain thy husbands in order to lay with thee whilst thou wept and then, slept."

He then shook his head, "But now, he had transgressed and had decided to remain amongst mortals. As commanded by God, I too had gained flesh and blood…but not my own, but had resided instead within a pure and loving soul, kindred to thee…"

Sera stood there, stupefied, "Then…you had…" The Archangel nodded. He had resided…within her friend.

So, if Heat had been the presence within the room that put her to sleep… But what of…the other…? She smiled within…It had been him; the Archangel and Cielo…They had intervened every time that Asmodeus would lull her to sleep; Cielo and Archangel Raphael would protect her.

"The flesh is weak…I had vanquished and bound Asmodeus…but he shalt returneth should thy soul be weak…"

Sera let out a strangled breath, "But…! Cielo had told me…about marrying for love…He had told me that love would conquer evil!"

The man smiled gently, "Thy friend was correct, daughter of Raguel. Love did vanquish evil. It had been he who hath gaveth unto me the power to vanquish and seal Asmodeus…Should thou hast bound thyself unto him, all would have been forgiven; all tragedies all but forgotten…But, alas, thou as well hast fallen victim to Asmodeus' efforts and almost beyond the abyss of lust, under the pretext of love…"

The angel shook his head, "He loveth thee…But he hath committed murder and would kill more if not stopped. Love is difficult Sera. It is…at times, unfathomable…Not all forms of love are righteous…"

Sera froze as she heard the Archangel's last sentence…It had been what Heat had been telling her…Not all forms of love were righteous…She then nodded, "I understand…"

The Archangel had told her that Asmodeus really did love her. How and why, that, she would never know. But all things aside, he loved her…And a small part of her, loved him too…But like the Archangel had said, not all forms of love led to the path of God and righteousness…

No…

Loving Asmodeus would lead only to carnage and misery. He had been judged by God and condemned.

"Thou hast already been joined with thine friend Sera. He is thy kindred. According to the law of God, thy father cannot marry thee to any other man. If that hath happened, he shall be guilty of death. The right of inheritance to thine heart and marriage appertain to thine own kindred Sera…and not to any other…"

"My kindred…" she repeated.

The Archangel spoke once more, breaking Sera from her reverie, "I prithee that thou never abandon thy faith in God for it shall be He and He alone who would be thy salvation…Strengthen thine heart Sera. The devil is seductive and swift; he will confuse thee with phrases of love and affection while imbedding lies within absolute truth…"

Sera nodded, understanding. Heat had called Cielo demon only moments before…Imbedding lies with truth. It had been made to confuse her…Forcing her to choose between husband and friend. But then again, if Heat really did love her, then she was to understand that he did it…for love.

The Archangel smiled, "And now, I shall depart. Fare thee well…"

Once more, Sera was met with a blinding light…

A moment later, there was only darkness. She blinked and rubbed her eyes and looked back at Heat…

"Heat…"

She shook her head. It wasn't even his real name…No; he was Asmodeus. The Archangel had told her that he had been evil…But then, she was confused. How was it that something so evil…so cruel, be capable of love…?

It was true…that she had felt something for him. All of those days that they had spent together. What did it all mean? Why did Asmodeus acquire a body in order to woo her…?

"You were…trying to free yourself…weren't you?" Sera asked the fallen demon, knowing that he would never really answer her back.

Yes; that would be one explanation. The demon sought love…and had braved the world of man in order to achieve it.

That was what he meant when he asked her that question…nights ago…

"_Would you brave to defy the laws of even God for love…?"_

It was because he had braved to defy the laws of God…for her. He knew that he and she weren't meant to be…but even still, he had persevered and had done everything to be with her…

"_Not all forms of love are righteous…" _

That was what he had said…She understood now…

She felt her heart constrict at that.

Love really was…unfathomable…

But then again, who was to say what he really felt…? Did demons really love…? Or was it the call of common lust…? So then, what did she feel for him…? Was it really love…or lust disguised as love…?

Another question was…

Did she really feel it…? Or was it a part of his spell…?

She didn't know.

But one thing was for sure, she felt pity for him. He had done all of that…for love…It was, she deemed, worthy of her pity. And now, he was gone. She prayed now, that wherever he might be, that he might find peace.

She sighed; and then turned to her best friend. Cielo! She had almost forgotten about him! She ran over to where his body slumped. The rain poured now and she was wet, cold and dirty…but she didn't care.

"Cielo…! Cielo!!" she screamed, pulling his body on her lap.

She looked at him with hopeful eyes; eyes that were praying that he might wake up. She wasn't disappointed as she heard a slight groan emanating from his lips.

"Sera…?" he asked groggily.

She felt her heart skip a beat and she let out a breath of relief and there, embraced him tightly, leaning down on his body, "Cielo!! You're…you're alright…!"

This was the man who had remained faithfully by her side, never abandoning her. He had always been a friend to her…He had been the one to free her from her spell from Heat…from Asmodeus. His love for her…had been the fire that had fueled Raphael's strength to defeat Asmodeus.

Now…the demon was gone and her life would be restored…with Cielo by her side…

He lay there, on her, with his head on her lap and he gazed up at her with happy eyes…and an even happier smile, "Of course I am…I told you I wouldn't die…"

Her eyes watered, "But I didn't marry you Cielo!" she said jokingly. He chuckled, "Well…we could always rectify that milady…"

Again, her heart skipped a beat, leaping up and down within her chest. She was sure now. She was sure of what she wanted…She had been afraid before. She would always dismiss that feeling as foolish or brotherly love…But now, she was sure.

This wasn't a spell…or a form of enchantment. When her silver eyes met his azure pools…She knew… It had been a divine revelation.

She needn't hide it any longer. He had been born for her as she had been born for him…

"Cielo…I told you that I would like to marry for love…" she trailed off, unflinching even as the drops of rain trailed over her pearly-white porcelain face.

He nodded and closed her eyes, "I know…"

"Take me away from here Cielo…Take me away…" Sera whispered.

Cielo rose from her and knelt beside her, taking her hands in his, "I would take you where you want me to Sera…"

And then, they had remembered the Archangel's words. Pray unto God so that they might be saved.

Cielo closed his eyes, and prayed and so did she…They had said their vows, having the angels and God Himself as witnesses. Love was pure and untainted. Submit not to the call of lust, but take thy partner, thy wife uprightly…

That was what the angel had said. Love would conquer evil.

As they finished and looked within each other's eyes, they knew the Archangel's words to be absolute. There, within the other's orbs lain salvation and truth.

They then leaned towards one another…and let their lips meet. It was a chaste kiss; pure and unadulterated.

They had been appointed to one another…even before their births. They really were made for one another. It was the will of God.

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: **

**Asmodeus: The demon of Lust. One of the Kings of Hell, to which Lucifer is Emperor. "Asmodai" is a spelling variation of Asmodeus. **

**Raguel: One of the seven Archangels of God mainly within the Judaic and Islamic traditions. His name literally means "Friend of God." His name was not mentioned within the Bible but was present in the Book of Enoch.**

**Raphael: One of the seven Archangels of God in Christian and Hebrew faiths. His name means "God has Healed". He is also not named in the Bible but is mentioned in the Book of Enoch.**


	5. Egregore

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Angela and Nick. The use of Harry Potter here is for convenience. I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling. **

**A/N: Another one for you Tasha! Enjoy! This is a SERPH/ARGILLA PAIR!**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, CRUDE LANGUAGE, LIME, LEMON, NON-CON LEMON. **

**Chapter 5: Egregore**

She smiled at him politely, "Nick…I'm sorry. I've got a lot to deal with right now…I'm just not ready for a relationship. I hope you understand."

The blond man smiled tightly at her, "Not a problem Argilla. All of us can use a timeout from things like that. I'm not pressuring you though. But, should you change your mind, I'll be here." he said with a wink before leaning down to kiss her on her cheek politely.

Having done that, he turned and left the pink-haired woman in the hall.

She returned to her office and massaged her temples, "Men."

"You're too picky. You know that?" a female voice said sternly, almost scolding her.

Argilla opened her eyes and saw that it was her secretary, Angela. Argilla rolled her eyes playfully at her, "I'm not. I'm just taking my time; that's all."

Angela snorted at her, "Yeah right. The problem with you is that you're looking for Mr. Perfect. Argilla, if you keep thinking of that, then, you'll never meet the man for you! You'd be too busy screening him for flaws and mistakes that you won't have the time to appreciate him or his qualities!"

Argilla rolled her eyes once more and crossed her arms on her chest, "Hey; the company isn't paying you to give me love advice. So, please give me a cup of coffee and the list of my appointments today."

Angela sank at that; her boss would never change. At the rate that she was going about her love-life, she was afraid that her boss would remain forever single!

Oh well. It was such a loss if that were to happen. Her boss was young, talented in her job, a good person…intelligent and beautiful.

She was perfect.

It was just a shame that she was waiting for Mr. Perfect. Didn't she see that she should be realistic when having a goal? She was supposed to know that! Being the Vice President of the BoD of the company they worked for, she knew the definition and the importance of setting SMART goals.

Then, why the heck didn't she employ that upon herself?

Sheesh…

There was no such thing as Mr. Perfect.

xxxxx

Argilla fell on her couch wearily. She closed her eyes and sighed; today had been another tiring day and she merely wanted to relax her surging mind.

'Slow down…' she told herself, easing herself from the tension her body felt.

She took a deep breath and released it evenly.

In order to dispel the sensation of nothing but work-related topics from her head, she allowed her mind to meander over the other things that she and her secretary had discussed.

Mr. Perfect.

She scowled at that; Mr. Perfect did not exist.

Or did he?

'It just depends on how one perceives it. After all, married women or men who are totally in love with their spouses all testify that their aforesaid partners are perfect. Perfection in itself, per se, is subjective. I'm just…" she trailed off.

"I'm just taking my time. I don't want to be some airhead who marry and get pregnant at the first sight of 'love'…" she said, shivering a bit as she imagined herself with a logy body, a saggy chest and a dozen noisy children whose names she couldn't even begin to remember married to a lethargic drunken man.

"No way in hell…" she promised herself.

Wanting to remove such an abomination from her head, she switched her vision from that of a repugnant visage and to that of the source of all of this internal turmoil; Mr. Perfect.

"Mr. Perfect. I…" she hesitated, "I think I've seen the perfect man before…" She paused and willed her mind to remember. She blinked; no. It was a blank. She couldn't remember him but she knew that somewhere in her past, she had caught a glimpse of Mr. Perfect.

Well, that was then and this was now. It was time to make an all new Mr. Perfect wasn't it? There was no harm in it anyway.

She giggled at that, "Well…What would Mr. Perfect be like…?" she spoke aloud, her eyes still closed, smiling a bit.

Her mind took her in a faraway place as she thought about it. She suddenly found herself creasing her eyebrows in deep concentration.

"He should be…tall…with a pair of…tantalizing eyes…and kissable lips!" she told herself, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"He should be…honest, gentle, considerate…faithful…passionate…intelligent…and a good cook!" she laughed.

She focused her mind to provide her with a vision of her supposed perfect man. She frowned; what would he look like? She could feel her nerves pulse with energy, her muscles tightening in concentration. She gritted her teeth tightly, her jaws locked in a hard fashion, her muscles tensed.

She shot her eyes open a moment later, out of breath. She growled at herself; she couldn't even picture him! What was wrong with her?! Was she suffering from some case of mental-block? It was a fantasy…! A fantasy! That shouldn't be too hard right?!

Fantasizing about someone was supposed to be the easiest thing to do!

'No it's not!' she mentally defied, 'It's difficult! I have to start from scratch! I don't even know what he's supposed to look like!'

No.

Maybe the problem wasn't mental block.

'Maybe I just don't have any imagination.' she sneered mentally.

She moaned as she again, found herself surrounded with tension. She cursed herself; fantasizing about her perfect man was supposed to alleviate her of her stress from work! Not become another source of it!

Damn. Bloody damn.

xxxxx

She awoke with cold sweat glazing her skin. She had had the most intense dream that she had ever had in her life. She blinked several times, trying to get a feel of reality.

'This is reality…Right?' she thought to herself, as she sat up.

She felt the chilly prick of the air and there let her eyes travel over to the window and noticed that she had left the window open. With a small shiver, she walked over to her robe and put it on her. With having done that, she had walked over to the window and there, closed it firmly.

Hugging herself, she walked over to her bed again and lay back down. She focused her eyes on the ceiling and there recapped about her most interesting dream.

She suddenly found herself smiling; she had…seen him.

Him. Her perfect man.

She blushed as she remembered him. He was tall but not overly tall. He had rich and full silver hair and a pair of matching silver eyes that would stop a rampaging bull in his tracks. He had a pair of moist and luscious lips that she was just hungry to kiss.

She blushed at that. That was…unbecoming of her.

And then…he had the most mesmerizing smile that she had ever seen. She blushed harder as she remembered what else happened within her dream. She had dreamed that she and he had…

'I don't want to go there.'

Within the dream, she had never once felt so gratified in her life.

'He…He was good.' She blinked; the word "good" was an understatement.

'Hell…He was…amazing.'

She then frowned and curled her lips downwards, "If only…he were real…"

xxxxx

Another day had passed and now, she once more felt all the more stressed from her job.

'It just gets better and better doesn't it?' she scoffed at herself. Oh well; now, she was home. She was free to be whoever or whatever she wanted to be. She sighed once more, closing her eyes. She suddenly smiled; she wanted to think about her perfect man again.

And so, she let her mind wander over to his features…

She giggled the more she thought about him. Aah…If only he really did exist. It would be perfect.

She opened her eyes with a smile as she continued to fantasize and daydream, "If only…" she said wistfully.

xxxxx

Another month had passed and her performance at work had been superb. Her control on her stress had been good as well; she did not feel as tired and as distressed as she did before.

And she had but one person to thank.

Mr. Perfect.

By focusing her thoughts and dreams about him during what little time she had for herself and her leisure, she had been able to successfully eliminate the stress from her body, feeling nothing but optimism.

Clearly, he had become her inspiration.

xxxxx

A week had now passed and now she found herself seated in her chair at her office. Paperwork was just overwhelming. She sighed and looked to her left, on the chair in front of her. There, sat, her perfect man.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She knew that he wasn't really there; but, the power of the mind really was worth of anyone's awe.

"A lot of paperwork." she told "him".

He smiled at her and spoke, "…You can do it…" he trailed off. She laughed to herself as his visage faded from the chair. She had even imagined his voice.

'Oh my God…I do need a boyfriend.' she mentally told herself.

She then wrinkled her nose, 'Yeah but…the guys here…are nothing like him.' she thought dreamily, picturing his silver-haired crush.

Oh well.

One could only hope…

xxxxx

She trudged through her living room and there nearly collapsed on her couch. Her head hurt. Her hands flew to her temples to massage them when she suddenly felt a pair of hands on them, massaging her skin.

She froze and sat up, shooting open her eyes, "Who's there?!" she yelled.

Nothing.

She looked from left to right and saw that she was alone in her home. But still, she couldn't take chances. She stood up, ignoring the protest of her weary feet and back and walked over to her front door, double-checking the locks. They were in place.

She nodded in approval but once more froze as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, caressing them affectionately. She froze, feeling her hair stand on one end, "W-who are you…?" she asked a bit nervously.

The person chuckled and Argilla stiffened; she knew that voice.

She moved not and then felt a pair of lips by her ear, whispering to her seductively, "It's only me…" he told her. Yes; she knew it to be male.

Growling and totally displeased with this apparent game of charades, she turned around, having only a barrage of profanity set to unleash themselves upon the unsuspecting male behind her when she once more, found herself alone.

Her words died in her mouth as she stood there, totally stupefied.

She blinked several times and then pinched her arm, "Am I dreaming…?"

After a moment's thought, she sighed; no. It was her work. It was getting to her. Making up her mind, she walked over to her room. What she needed was a soothing bubble-bath. That was all.

A few minutes later, she found herself immersed in calm and warm water, her private parts concealed effectively by the bubbles on top of the water.

She moaned as she rested her head and back on the tub. Her olfactory nerves were attacked by the most amorous scents…Bathing oils were a godsend in her opinion.

She closed her eyes wearily, moaning as she sunk deeper within the bubbly water. The minutes ticked by and all that she could think of were nothing but serenity…and tranquility. She suddenly saw a flash of her silver-haired crush and there, she moaned as she imagined him…

How she imagined him touching her…letting him make his way through her legs…and then up to her flat belly and then upwards on her heaving chest.

She groaned at that.

She didn't know how long she had been lying in the tub, moaning and groaning as she pictured her perfect man…when she suddenly felt a distinctive sensation on her leg. Someone was touching her leg!

She immediately shot her eyes open, gasping, "Who's there?!"

Her breathing became labored and her heart raced at the thought of someone being there with her. She then shook her head as she remembered her fantasy; no. It was just her imagination.

Again.

'I think…I've had enough of this tub.' she told herself, pulling herself up, leaving the tub. She made for her robe and put it on herself.

A moment later, she entered her bedroom and took out her clothes for the night. Laying them on her bed, she made for the knot in between her robe and unfastened it, letting the robe fall on the floor uncouthly.

She stiffened as she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, a warm body pressing itself against her from behind. She froze, "W-who are you…?" she asked, her voice shaking.

She looked down and saw that there were, in fact, flesh around her. She wasn't imagining things. There was a person right behind her.

She heard a familiar chuckle, "It's only me…" the male voice whispered; his lips right against her left ear, nipping at it lightly.

"Let me go." she told him firmly.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

She thrashed against him as he unheeded her words; what did he mean?! She struggled against him; her hands attempting to remove his arms from her naked waist but to no avail. He had her in an iron grip and wasn't about to let go.

"This is…" she trailed off, still struggling against strong arms, "This is trespassing…! And…sexual assault! I can have you arrested for this!" she yelled angrily at him; whoever he is.

He chuckled again, "You can't do that…"

"Oh?! And why not?!" she hissed.

"Because it was you who called me here." he said cryptically. She froze instantly, ceasing her incessant movements, with her eyes widening.

"It was a voluntary action…And being that, you cannot have me arrested…It was…_consensual_…" he told her seductively, drawling on the last word.

She relaxed in his arms and so did his grip on her. She slowly turned around, still in his arms and he had let her. And there, their eyes locked gazes. Her heart stopped at what she saw…

It was…

"You…you are…my…"

"I am your innermost desire." he finished for her, smiling affectionately at her, one of his hands caressing her cheek.

She felt her heart then resume its pumping of blood but then found the sudden onset of the blood's surge throughout her system to be overwhelming that she swore she would faint.

And faint, she did.

xxxxx

She awoke to a nice feeling…She yawned and stretched her legs. She had had a very pleasant dream. She had dreamt that her perfect man had come to visit her the other night…within her very home.

"Good morning." a cheerful male voice said.

Argilla immediately sat up and pressed the blanket against her chest protectively. Her eyes met his silver ones and she froze, not being able to say anything.

"Don't tell me that you're going to faint again…" he trailed off, chuckling a bit.

She blushed at that. That was right; she had fainted in his arms…But she had thought…that it was merely a…a…

"A dream?" he asked, cutting through her messy thoughts gently, "No…It wasn't…" he said softly, shaking his head.

Taking in her shocked countenance, he walked over to her and set down her breakfast's tray, on the empty side of her bed and sat down beside her, "No…That wasn't a dream. This isn't a dream either Argilla…"

The sound of her name had broken her from her reverie. Up to that point, she had done nothing but watch him in awe. He was really there. He really did exist…But…How could that be…? She had just created him, hadn't she?

"I'm really here." he told her in the most gentlest of voices…

Silver met pink and there he saw the questions within her eyes. He nodded, "I am here to make you happy Argilla…Just to make you happy…" he told her cryptically…

Her mouth hung agape and there remained stupefied on her bed. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted and there found herself to be within his strong arms, "Come on." he told her, "Let's get you washed and cleaned up…"

Too shocked to say anything, she let him do what he pleased.

A few minutes later, she found herself in her bed once more, fully awake and drinking her orange juice; juice that her perfect man had undoubtedly made for her.

She set the glass on the tray once more with trembling fingers when his hand immediately came up to assist hers in setting the glass down. Their eyes met once again and he smiled, "Be careful. We don't want to have a spill on your bed, now would we?"

A light tinge of pink graced her cheeks and she cleared her throat, "I…I still can't believe that you're here; that you're real."

He smiled, "I am real Argilla. As real as you want me to be…" he told her gently, touching her face lightly. She instinctively leaned in towards his touch, still relishing in the feel of him. She really had created him to her specific specifications…His hand felt the way she imagined and wanted it to feel.

And at that moment, she wondered if…if he would be as good as her dream about him had insinuated. Her face flushed red at that. Her eyes then wandered to the rest of his body. He was completely nude. Had he always been nude…? She didn't even notice…

Fighting the intense blush creeping up her face, she then blinked, focusing on the more important things about her…friend.

She looked at him firmly, remembering that he was now a full-fledged entity and not merely a picture in her head and spoke, "You know my name…but…I have yet to know yours."

He nodded, "My name…I don't have one. You didn't give me one." he finished innocently, his silver eyes gazing hopefully at her.

She blinked, "Oh…Well…What…what sort of name would you like?" She felt really stupid asking him that. It felt really stupid to be asking one's imaginary friend for his preferred name. But alas, she had no choice. From the looks of things, he wasn't a mere imaginary friend…

He blinked, bemused, "I don't have any preference…I want what you want."

She let out a breath; well, he was perfect alright…but his perfection could only be so much. At the moment, he seemed to have no individualistic characteristics. He seemed so dependent on what she wanted and what she thought was best…

"Hm…" she thought, "What about…Anthony…?"

He looked at her blankly and she sweat-dropped, "Right. What I want. Anthony does seem…unfit for you…Hm…"

"Ben…? Dennis…? Mark…? Michael…?" she didn't know how many names she had uttered but no matter how many names she thought of, nothing seemed to fit.

She was beginning to feel frustrated.

She focused her thoughts on the aforesaid names and there furrowed her eyebrows together. She then caught sight of the newspaper that he had brought along with her breakfast and there saw an interesting word…

"Surfing…" she trailed off, "Isn't that fun? I love surfing! I like having the waves beneath my feet…just letting me ride them…" she suddenly stiffened, "That's it! Surf! That'll be your new name!"

She raised her head and found herself alone. She looked left and right and realized that he had indeed left. She blinked several times, "Hey…! You there?!"

No one.

She frowned; was she really going crazy…?

xxxxx

It had been a few hours since her encounter with her strange friend. He had not appeared to her again…and she could only wonder why. She frowned and thought about him once more…She had been lucky that it had been her day-off.

Otherwise, her life would have been in shambles…if it wasn't already.

"Argilla…"

She froze and turned around, only to be met by her man's appearance. She blushed as she looked at the whole of him. He was still completely nude. She covered her eyes with her palm, "You need…clothes…" she said, stammering a bit.

"Is this to your liking?"

She removed her palm from her eyes and opened them. She looked at him and saw that he was now wearing a black polo shirt with a pair of white pants. And over the polo was a white coat. He looked like…

Like a doctor.

He grinned at her, as if he read her thoughts, and spoke, "You are fond of men in uniform?"

She blushed at that and then cleared her throat, "Ahem…well, we still have to decide on your name. And um, I think I've come up with a suitable one."

He blinked at her blankly. She nodded, "I think I'll call you Surf."

"Surf." he deadpanned. She smiled, "Yes. I love to surf! And…well, I think it suits you. You are like the sea…Endless in potential…The source of life…and in my case, my happiness. You are…perfect."

He smiled, "If that's what you have decided, then that's what I want as well."

She chuckled, "Uh huh. But, I think we have to spell it differently. I don't want your name to be…common. Hm…Ah! I think I'll spell your name this way: S-E-R-P-H!"

"Serph it is then." he told her.

"Right. Serph it is…"

xxxxx

It had been a week now since Serph's first materialization. Argilla had been happy; not only had she been able to understand the realm of spirits and such occult themes, but she had come to understand the nature of Serph's existence as well.

She had discovered that he himself wasn't a complete individual as he seemed to be. He was dependent on her…and her thoughts. She had noticed that when she would focus on something else, he would disappear and reappear once more when she willed it.

She understood now; he was a product of her brain…No; her mind.

His existence was tied to her whims…She felt bad for a while there. He had no life. His depended on what she wanted; there was no freedom…no self thought…no nothing. He was a mere puppet.

"Argilla."

She froze; he kept doing that. She looked at him and smiled, "Hey Serph. I was just wondering where you went."

"I go where you want me to."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Is that…right?"

"Yes."

"Then," she began, "you'd…do what I ask of you?"

He nodded, "Anything you want."

She blushed as she pondered about what it was she…wanted.

Serph blinked and walked over to her and there sat beside her. He then pulled her to him and leaned down, closing his eyes. He captured her lips in his…She lightly protested as she was caught by surprise. But after a few passionate strokes of his tongue on her firmly shut lips, all objections died within her.

She parted her lips and granted him access within her warm mouth. He took her invitation and ventured within, his hands gripping her face firmly as he continued to kiss her. His tongue darted within her mouth amorously, teasing hers so that it may join his in his passionate dance…and join it, her tongue did…

A moment later, it was over. He drew back and looked at her shining pink eyes and whispered, "I would make love to you Argilla; if it's what you want…" he told her seductively, his voice husky, desire evident in his thinly veiled silver eyes.

She froze and leaned back, "No…! You…you got me all wrong…!" she openly denied. He smirked at her and trapped her within her couch, his palms on the cushion on either side of her body. He leaned towards her, "You're lying…I can see it in your eyes…"

"See what…?"

"The want in them…is profound…"

She opened her mouth to defend herself by was unable to as she once more found his lips clamped onto hers, kissing her passionately, hungrily…Finally giving in to her desires, she had let him kiss her…and kissed him back with the same intensity…the same urgent fervor.

Very soon, he had freed her body from the confines of her apparel…His hands traced her skin, his long and slender fingers curling by her waist, tickling her a bit as his lips kissed her neck, nipping at it.

She moaned as he kissed her neck but at the same time, giggled as he tickled her. She could feel herself stiffen quite a bit as she felt him, skin on skin, against her…He too had become completely naked against her, nestled in between her parted legs…

His kisses then made a beeline over to her ample chest, feeling in his hands, the smooth swell of her breasts. His hungry mouth took one of her peaks within and suckled her gently…firmly. She moaned as she felt him there…

Her body was rising in temperature as her desires, her inner desires were beginning to be fulfilled…to be brought into fruition…

To be unleashed.

Soon, her eyes were glazed with nothing but lust and pleasure as she found his manhood buried deep within her sacred passage. She bucked her hips feverishly; matching his swift and hard thrusts, savoring the feeling of drunken euphoria as they continued to rock together.

Argilla was convinced now…It wasn't a dream. It was the cold reality. He was there. Serph was real and he was making love to her.

Like a hurricane, her climax had arrived swiftly. Her body convulsed uncontrollably as she came.

She arched her back towards him one last time as he too had arrived at nirvana. Their essences had mixed together in one common pool; she could feel him…his seed surging through her.

She didn't know how…but then, perhaps it was the will of her mind, hence it existed.

Whatever the exact explanation was about his essence still continued to elude her…But at the moment, when she was in the very verge of mere exhaustion, she supposed that her thoughts about it could be postponed.

There was nothing to comprehend at that moment but inescapable and unfathomable ecstasy.

He pressed himself closer to her and she held him tightly. His lips came close to her ear and whispered, "See…? That was what you wanted…"

She closed her eyes, weary. She then let sleep…overtake her.

xxxxx

Another few months had passed. She still continued to have Serph visit her regularly. She needed him, she reckoned.

She felt guilty at one time at what she was doing. Her perfect man…yet he was really nothing to her. Nothing. She was just using him for her own benefits. His own thoughts, feelings mattered not.

But why should they anyway?

After all, it was he who said that he was depended on what she wanted; on what she desired. No more, no less. So, the way she figured, there was nothing to be guilty about. He wasn't an individual. He wasn't human either; he was a figment of her imagination. He was an object; a commodity.

"He is mine. That's all." she told herself nonchalantly.

He had no thoughts or feelings. There was nothing to be guilty about. She could dismiss him as swiftly as she could conjure him back.

That was all that he was. Nothing more.

xxxxx

"Serph?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like some dinner?"

"I would love to." he responded politely, smiling at her tightly. She knew he would; she wanted him to join her for dinner.

The two ate in silence but Argilla kept her eyes on him. He was there, eating like an aristocrat would. He didn't slouch, his fingers were poised grandiosely upon the fork and knife…He was…

"Perfect…"

"Hm?" He raised his eyes from his plate and up at hers. She blushed and he looked at her questioningly, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing's wrong. I just want to know…How do you like my cooking?"

He blinked, looking confused. She felt her heart sink at that. She forgot…He wanted what she wanted. He had no free thought…or opinions for that matter. Hence, that question was completely alien to him.

"Never mind."

Their aforesaid dinner had come to an end an hour later and they now found themselves sitting in front of the television. Serph had his arm around her protectively while she snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder, taking in his amorous scent.

She sighed; this was the life. This was how it was to be…

Her job was getting easier as she found herself managing her stress levels effectively. With Serph beside her, she felt all the more inspired…and a lot less lethargic, both mentally and physically.

She no longer felt lonely either as Serph had been there and was still there to fulfill her social and physical desires. She had a friend and an amazing lover at the same time. Life couldn't get any better than that.

Oh how she wished that life would stand still…

xxxxx

Another two months had passed and now, Argilla found herself within her bed once more, completely naked, having just made love with Serph. She gripped the blanket around her naked body tightly; she had just sent Serph away…

And now, she was alone.

He had done everything to her exact specifications…Nothing had been overlooked. He had been…totally obedient and subservient to her.

She was happy that he was loyal; really.

Really…?

She sighed; her life with him had been thus far perfect. Everything was done for her pleasure and for her pleasure alone.

But that was what bothered her.

It was…_too_ perfect.

Life wasn't like that…Not by a long shot. That was what bothered her. This, whatever it was that Serph and she had, was not possible. It wasn't possible to have such a perfect life…such a _perfect_ life. To have such a life would be…monotonous and…tiresome.

She frowned at herself as she realized her problem. She was beginning to tire of him; not because of his mediocre performance…but because of his _consistently_ outstanding performance.

All was perfect alright; but none of it was…thrilling.

That was the missing part; the thrill of not knowing what would happen. The thrill of making a mistake and learning from it. The thrill of having incompatible personalities and the effort to make it work…

No…Her relationship with Serph contained none of that…

And what was more was that…she felt as if she were making love to a dead man. Not that Serph was lacking enthusiasm or exuberance. It was just that…Serph was her puppet; nothing more. He did only what was asked of him.

And there, she fully understood what it was she had with him. It was just her in the relationship and him being the silent and dead partner.

And that…was only desirable for only so long…

Now, she was beginning to tire of it.

For the first time in months, she felt her stomach churn in displeasure. Her stress levels were climbing once more.

For the first time, its cause had not been her work…but the object that was supposed to eliminate it.

xxxxx

"Argilla, you're too stressed. Why don't you go out or something…?"

She groaned at that; go out? She was too tired to go out. She closed her eyes. Her secretary, Angela looked at her concernedly, taking in her worn-out look, "Maybe you should see a doctor."

Argilla blinked, "A what?"

Angela nodded, "A doctor. You need to get yourself checked. Maybe they're ulcers…or something else." she said worriedly.

Argilla sighed; she had been feeling all the more drained of energy as the days went by. When she would awaken in the mornings, her body would feel so heavy that she found it a daunting task just to leave the bed.

Of course, it was probably because of Serph and their lovemaking…but she had a gut feeling that aside from that, there was something else.

A trip to the doctors just might do the trick.

xxxxx

She grumbled. She didn't really like hospitals. Not really. There had been a time in her life when she would have been a nurse but…she had decided to change her career paths…

Oh well.

She shivered as she imagined herself within a nurse's outfit…

'Eww…definitely not me…' she told herself.

She snapped out of her daze as she sat within a physical exam room, dressed in a white hospital gown. She had had this doctor for over a year now. He had been recommended by a friend but she had never really met him. She didn't interest herself in going for regular checkups.

Why?

'No time for that crap.' she reasoned with herself.

What was his name again…?

O'Reilly…?

O'Grady…?

O'Connor…?

'No. Too far.' she thought dejectedly.

'O'Brien!' she thought stupidly as she finally found within her memory banks, his really vexing and elusive name.

"Hello there." she heard a gentle yet strong voice from behind her. She turned her torso from where she sat and there laid eyes on her physician.

A rosette tinge slowly found itself hanging onto her cheeks. Her pink eyes met his red orbs and there time froze.

He was young…and clearly handsome.

He blinked, "Is there something wrong?"

She snapped out of her foolhardy gazing and straightened her back, looking at him with firm but internally swooning eyes, "Not at all."

He walked over to her and there stood in front of her.

He nodded, "Alright then. Hm…" he said, lowering his eyes from hers and onto the patient file that he held in his hands, "You've been registered to me…Ms. Windsor, but…this is the first time that you've visited me." he told her, smiling as his eyes rose once more in order to seek hers.

She blushed, "Well…that's…aa…" she stammered. She cursed herself mentally; she was making a fool out of herself! And it was because she was too tongue-tied at seeing some handsome dude. This was going against every rule that she had ever concocted in her book.

Love at first sight…?

She internally puked at that. Not at all. But, this unsightly feeling of overwhelming attraction was close enough. And needless to say, she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Let me guess. No time from work?" he asked playfully, his eyes peering into hers intently, his body slightly leaning towards her.

She sweat-dropped, "Am I to assume that you get that justification often?"

He laughed, "Justification…? Hardly…As an excuse, maybe."

She felt her stomach churn as she heard him laugh; it sounded…so…melodious to her ears. She bit her lip and turned her gaze elsewhere, avoiding his eyes, "Well…excuse or no, justification or not, let's just get this over with. I really don't have much time." she told him impassively.

He nodded, "Of course. Are you ready?"

She nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"So, what seems to be the problem that you had actually found time to visit me?" he asked, playfulness evident in his voice.

She wanted to smile right there; he was teasing her? But remembering her insanely conservative rules about men and relationships; she kept her cool and replied impassively, "My back is really irritating me. I seem to be having some sort of back spasms…Just take a look at it."

He nodded and walked behind her and there let his hands inspect her pearly-white spotless skin. She suddenly stiffened as she felt his gentle fingers on her skin. His touch was sending electric waves throughout her entire body!

'Why…why is that so?' she asked in utter disbelief.

"Something wrong?"

She blushed, letting the pink tinge run amuck on her face; there was no harm anyway. He was there behind her and hence cannot see her embarrassment.

"Um…no!" she suddenly blurted out as he touched a stressed part of her back.

He chuckled and she raised an eyebrow in question, "Something wrong?" she asked, mimicking him.

"No." he replied, removing his fingers from her back altogether. He moved in front of her and looked at her with a cheerful polite smile, "There's nothing wrong. Your back is just stressed."

She resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes. She already knew that!

"Any recommendations?"

He nodded, "Rest. A good massage…and don't let your back meet cold surfaces…like the wall. Don't let your back be bare and exposed to the wind. The cause of stress could merely be the cold seeping from the air and within your skin and onto the muscles."

Argilla blushed harder at that as she remembered herself with Serph…up against the wall…

Well, that probably did it.

He smiled again, "There are nerves on your back that seemed to be…tied in a knot, so to speak. It's causing irregularities in your blood flow. "

She blushed; it was those things that were really annoying…She wanted to ask him to unbound them and soothe them, but the proud side of her wouldn't let her do it. After all, she didn't want him to think that she was…flirting with him or was desperate to receive his attention.

Before she could ponder over it, she found his fingers on her back once more and there, let his magic work on her stressed back. She stiffened and there whimpered as pleasure engulfed her senses.

She snapped back into reality as she heard his chuckle, "Better?"

She wanted to growl at him. She had lowered her guard momentarily as she lost herself in his touch…

Damn.

She was getting soft.

She nodded, "Yes. It's…a lot better. Thank you."

He walked in front of her again and there smiled, "Glad I could help. Now, is that all?"

She nodded, "Yes. That's it."

He nodded in return, "Just don't forget to visit regularly Ms. Windsor."

'Yeah, yeah…'

xxxxx

Argilla lay on her bed comfortably, trying her best to remove thoughts of her doctor from her mind with little success.

She growled; why couldn't she get him off her mind?!

'Maybe because he was…handsome…polite…young…' her inner self snickered.

She frowned; yes. Here, alone in her home, she could admit that he was handsome and she found herself attracted to him. But…

So what?

It didn't mean anything.

It wasn't as if she were going to do something about it either. Dr. O'Brien was just her physician; nothing more.

And so, she focused her thoughts on something else.

She found herself smiling; her doctor did say that she needed a massage right…? Well, she could get one.

"Serph…?"

"I'm here." he told her affectionately, draping a hand over her thin waist.

She smiled, "Give me a massage?"

"If it's what you want."

xxxxx

Argilla walked within the bookshop. It was another weekend. She sighed as she scanned through the shelves. She hadn't read in a while.

She was tired of politics and contemporary issues…

She was into more…occulted themes. That was why she had been staring at a book about Wicca and witchcraft in front of her.

Demonology had interested her too. Granted she wouldn't have any use for it, but…it was a good read, in her opinion, nonetheless.

"I didn't know you were into those."

She stiffened and turned around and saw that it was her doctor, "Dr. O'Brien."

He smiled tightly at her, "Please, call me Heat. We're not at the hospital."

She suppressed a blush coming on and there just focused on his face. Bad choice; he was as handsome as ever and gazing at him only fueled her desire…

Wait a minute! Desire…?

No! It was…

"Something wrong?"

"You keep asking me that." she told him, almost irritated. He sweat-dropped, "Sorry. It's a habit."

She sneered, "Well, we're not at the hospital now. So, I suppose you could lay off from all that now."

Heat sighed; she was full of spitfire, wasn't she?

Well, he always befriended all of his patients, and Ms. Windsor wouldn't be any different; no matter how difficult she seemed to be.

"So, are you here by yourself?" he asked, changing the subject. Her heart was beginning to race, much to her dismay. Why was that so?

'Because you like him. Stupid.' her inner self told her.

She suppressed a growl from her throat, "Yes. But I was just leaving. I'll see you around Dr. O'Brien." she said indifferently.

"Well, I'll go with you. I was just leaving too." he told her cheerfully.

Her face fell mentally; couldn't he just leave her alone? Couldn't he tell when a woman was uninterested?

She shrugged her shoulders and headed for the counter. She paid for her book and there didn't bother to wait for him as she headed out of the store.

"Hey. Ms. Windsor."

She stopped; why oh why can't he just get the picture?

She turned, "Dr. O'Brien?"

He smiled at her, "It's Heat. Remember?"

She smiled tightly, "Yes…Well…what can I do for you?"

"I just want to know how your back is. Is it feeling alright now?"

She wanted to strangle him at that moment. He was asking her about her…back? Now? At this particular moment in time? Well, she had to admit that he was persistent…But on the other side of the mirror, he had completely lame pickup lines.

"I'm fine. My back is alright. Thanks for your concern. But, I have to go now. Take care of yourself doctor."

She turned and quickly walked away from him before he could correct her in saying his name. He smiled even after she was gone. She really was…a captivating woman…

xxxxx

Serph ran his hand along her bare flesh as gently as he could, making her writhe beneath him as he did so. He chuckled as he looked at her…She was flushed with a deep blush on her face…exhausted from his ministrations…

But they weren't done yet…

Not by a long shot.

At that moment, as he continued to look at her…he felt…desire within him. He blinked; he never used to feel anything before. Back then, he did as he was asked; no more and no less. But now…he found himself…musing about things; things that he never considered important and about things that he didn't quite understand…

Unlike then…

"Serph…" the woman beneath him moaned.

He smiled, "Argilla…I want you…"

Her eyes suddenly opened, "What?"

"I said I want you." he told her firmly, his eyes never leaving hers. She gulped, "W-what…?"

He clamped his mouth over hers before she could utter another syllable. He couldn't have her questioning right now. That could wait…but his desire for fulfillment cannot.

Her hand came up to his chest, pushing him away…There was a part of him telling him to stop and listen to what it was she was to say. But there was also another part of him that yelled at him to continue and take her…

'Take her…?'

'Yes…' a voice within replied, 'She's yours…Just take her…'

'Would she like that…?'

'She would like it in the end.'

Making up his mind, he listened to his demon and grabbed the woman's hands in his and there pinned her hands above her head while his strong legs trapped hers, making her struggles all the more futile.

His lips and tongue continued to plunder and pillage her mouth without mercy, rendering her struggles completely futile.

Soon, as he suspected, all forms of protest died within her.

He growled pleasurably as he felt his lover become still. She was now compliant to him…There, his lips left hers and dove for her neck, biting her skin without reserve as his hands let hers free and parted her legs, nestling himself in between.

Without warning, he let his manhood surge within her. She moaned and had her arms go around his neck, pulling him close to her as he dove wildly within her world.

She arched her back to him, adding to their passion…

Serph was smiling then…This was how it was supposed to feel. It was supposed to be…fulfilling…

The hours had gone by and within her room only their voices…their moans echoed. They were but performers to an invisible audience…

But like all renditions, their play had to come to an end.

Serph grabbed her shoulders tightly as he thrust one last time within her, spilling within his warm seed.

She stiffened as she too felt her climax.

And then…a moment later, he collapsed on her.

Argilla panted as she lay there, with him still within her, still on her. She couldn't think. She was too exhausted to think at the moment that she couldn't will him away.

Her moments with him over the last hours were…the most thrilling that she had ever had with him. He had been…rough with her that she felt sore in many parts of her body. He had grabbed her non-too-gently and there it would cause bruises on her skin.

She closed her eyes though, feeling nothing but euphoria from their most passionate coupling yet.

She did nothing as she felt him still kissing her neck, licking her bruises and still suckling on her torn skin.

She stiffened suddenly as she thought of it. She had not asked for him to do that. Why was he doing it…? Come to think of it…she had not asked him to make love to her in that fashion…!

Then…why?

xxxxx

Serph kissed her neck while his hands still fondled her breasts. He was still amazed to the feel of her. He had been with her for months but it was only now that he had been able to fully understand the meaning and the feel the pleasurable sensations that their act bestowed upon them…

Only now did he realize that he wanted the woman beneath him. He wanted her and he wanted her badly…

"Serph?"

He stopped as he heard her speak.

"Argilla."

He suddenly got off of her and she gave him a confused look, "I had not asked you to get off from me Serph." she told him seriously as she sat up, bringing with her, her blanket.

"What's going on?" she asked firmly, her eyes never leaving his.

Serph didn't know how to answer that. Not really. From what he knew, he understood that he had…evolved. He had begun to have…consciousness…

He blinked as he remembered her exhausted form every time she would summon him. From there, he understood that it was to her thoughts, her mental strength that he relied upon. Without her thought, he would not exist.

He needed her to sustain himself…

But now…it was changing. He was having a will of his own, no longer just obeying blindly…but possessing the ability to think for himself and form opinions and feel human sensation.

Aside from that, he realized that he had developed his preconceived intelligence; intelligence that she had preconceived.

She was having doubts about him now.

He had considered telling her about his latest development…But…he decided against it. He needed to gauge her first. He was guessing that he still needed her in order to exist in this plane, on this dimension.

If she knew what had become of him, she would get rid of him.

Why?

'Because she'd feel threatened. Before, I was in her control…well, not anymore.' he thought knowingly.

People with power were desperate to keep it. And when that power, that control was taken from them, they become…dangerous.

No.

For now, he would continue to play his part as "puppet".

"Nothing." he replied nonchalantly, "I do what I am asked to do."

She frowned, "I had not asked for you to…do…what we had done."

'Aa…That's where you're wrong Argilla.' he thought with an evil grin.

"On the contrary Argilla. It was you who had commented that our relationship is too perfect, was it not? You long for thrill…I gave it to you. I merely did it in such a fashion that it resembled individual thought. Does it frighten you?" he asked frankly, his silver eyes gazing at her deeply.

Argilla shuddered a bit as her creation continued to appraise her in such a manner, "No." she replied curtly, trying to mask the fear and nervousness within.

She understood and nodded. So, he knew about that too huh? It would mean that they were linked together…mentally…emotionally…spiritually.

But still, it almost frightened her. She had thought that perhaps…he had developed into a real human being.

She was glad that he had been the same as before.

She nodded, "Very well…"

She lay back down and then, a moment later, found him lying beside her, pulling her naked body for a tight and warm embrace. She nuzzled her face in his chest; yes, there was nothing to worry about.

She had wanted it; she had wanted what was transpiring now.

She was still in control.

xxxxx

Three days had now passed since her incident with Serph. Argilla smelled the apple in her hand. Aa, at times, even the most trivial of activities such as smelling an apple proved fulfilling.

"An apple everyday. That's sure to keep the doctor away."

Whatever serene feeling she had suddenly evaporated into thin air as she was rudely awakened from her trance by none other than…

"Heat…" she smiled tightly, gripping the apple in her hand tightly on her side, "What a _pleasant_ surprise." she told him with a feigned sense of cheerfulness.

He nodded, "Aa…well, it's nice to see you Ms. Windsor."

"Please, call me Argilla…" she told him; bored.

"Alright then; Argilla. Well," he paused, "it was nice seeing you again. Take care of yourself." with a small nod, he left.

Argilla felt bad; was it possible that he felt…offended…? She didn't mean to be rude but…she just didn't like men who were persistent enough to become freaky. And to her, Heat was beginning to be freaky.

Their meetings together were becoming more and more coincidental that it was becoming quite vexing.

She then shrugged her shoulders; oh well…

xxxxx

Argilla walked over to her car with her bags still in her hands. They were quite a handful…When suddenly…

"Crap!" she squealed as she dropped one of them.

"Here. Let me help you with that."

She looked up and met the red orbs of her physician. She wanted to tear her gaze from his but found herself…unable…

His eyes were fixed on hers and she found it impossible to look away. Heat smiled at her, "Come on Argilla. Let's get these in the car…"

xxxxx

Argilla didn't know how it came to be, but the next thing she knew was that she was having lunch with Heat at a restaurant.

"So," she began, "do you do this often?"

"Do what often?" he asked innocently, his eyes conveying truth.

She shook her head, closing her eyes before opening them once more, "Wait for honeys in the parking-lot and wait for them to make a mistake, save the day and then ask them for a date?" she told him nonchalantly, her eyes telling him that she was not impressed by his antics.

He was taken aback by what she said and was quite surprised at the degree of sharpness of her tongue and there laughed, "Hahah…is that…how you saw it…?" he finished; his voice firm and serious, his eyes boring into hers.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel…threatened Ms. Windsor. I can assure you that…I meant no offense…I was merely putting my bags within my car when I saw you. When I met you at the bookstore it was by chance since my niece was asking me to get her the latest Harry Potter book. I did not mean to make you feel stalked. I…well, if that's the way you feel…" he then stood, making Argilla raise her eyebrow, "then, I had best be going. It was nice to see you again Ms. Windsor."

Argilla said nothing as he gathered his things and there began to walk away. Argilla felt bad now. It was…just in her head then? The whole stalking thing? Oh boy…

If that was the case, then, he deserved an apology.

Her hand shot up and grabbed onto his, gripping it firmly. He looked down at her with a puzzled expression while she gave him a pleading look, "Wait Heat. Please stay…"

He looked at her with uncertain red orbs, "Ms. Windsor…"

She sighed, "I'm sorry Heat…Please…stay."

He saw the truth and the warmth in her eyes and so, he smiled warmly at her, "Thank you Ms. Windsor."

For the first time since their meeting, she smiled back at him genuinely, "No. It's Argilla…Heat."

"Argilla…"

xxxxx

Serph frowned as he watched Argilla within her living room. It had been a week now since she had last summoned him. But outside her knowledge, she had been unaware that he was now capable of projecting himself within her world…

But it was…incomplete.

He had no substance and merely hovered around her home like a common poltergeist. He could not leave the house either. What sustained him within the house were her lingering thoughts of him that clung to the walls and windows of her home.

Her whole house was bathed in his essence…his sense of being…his existence. Without it, he would not have been able to do now what he was doing.

He sighed as he began to feel…unpleasant at his current situation. His lover was no longer summoning him. It could mean only one thing. She had met someone else and was discarding him.

His heart stung painfully at that; he hated feeling…unwanted.

'But why…?' he asked himself, confused.

He moved away from the shadows and moved closer to her, studying her more closely. He felt his heart beating faster as he continued to appraise her.

She was…captivating. She was enchanting.

'Beautiful…' he thought in lightheadedness. He could feel his body begin to burn up as he suddenly found the familiar urge within him; the urge to make her his once more…

But alas, she had not summoned him. He thought for a moment, 'Perhaps it is time to remind her of me…'

Without another thought, his proceeded to touch her. He wasn't physically there but he knew that she could feel him nonetheless. And feel him, she did.

She stiffened, "Who's there?!"

The air had gone cold but she felt a presence. She smiled though as she had an idea of who it might be.

Serph.

She had not seen him at all the previous week…It had all been because of Heat. He had been taking a lot of her time lately…She blushed as she thought of him. Finally. Finally she was having a normal relationship.

And he wasn't like any other guy either. He was everything that she could want in a man…Even more. And what made him the best was that he was real. Unlike Serph who was an imaginary "yes ma'am" male, Heat was a bag of different flavors. He was unpredictable in comparison to Serph.

Yes, there were some similarities; both were charismatic, chivalrous…young, handsome, intelligent…

But there were some differences. Serph was rigid, curt…overly polite…and totally incapable of independence…

Heat had a sense of humor; he was lively, fun to be with…and was highly opinionated. Serph was dead in comparison to Heat's lively countenance.

And what took the cake was that…

"Serph's in my head…and Heat's real."

That was why she had decided to meet with her doctor not as a patient…but as a steady girlfriend. The two had hit it off and had decided to give dating a chance…Argilla blushed as she finally realized…that she had indeed fallen in love with Heat.

"Argilla."

She froze and turned around, "Serph…I…I have not summoned for you."

He shook his head, "No. You have not…but you thought about me…So, here I am."

She nodded, "Oh…"

She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly, her phone rang. She flew from her couch and rummaged through her bag to retrieve it.

"Hello…? Oh! Hi Heat…" she said, giggling.

Serph watched her with narrowed eyes. Heat…?

He felt another sting in his chest as he thought about it. His silver eyes blazed in anger and jealousy that he had never before known as he continued to watch her talk away at the phone.

She was his…No one was to take her from him…

They had been together long before she had met this "Heat" person. He had possessed her long before this man. Serph felt nothing but insane possessiveness as he continued to watch her…Despite of what he felt, he knew he must endure.

But still, he was glad that she had summoned him once more. The process was complete. He was completely free of her now. Now, he was himself; he was whole. He was complete. He wasn't the concoction that she thought she had made all those months ago.

She hadn't noticed that every time that she would summon him that her body began to feel drained; robbed of its strength…It had been him. He needed her physical and mental prowess to exist and sustain himself…at least, until he would be able to generate power on his own.

And that was what had done. He was fully evolved now. He was a real person now…

And like before, he wouldn't tell her about it. He had the element of surprise on his side. He can't afford to waste it.

Right now, he read her easily. She desired and coveted another. He narrowed his eyes into slits as he was paralyzed with rage at that moment, thinking only of how he could tear them apart.

From the look in her eyes and the sound of her voice, it would seem that…she was fond of this man.

Well, he had an idea of what he will do…

He vanished within the shadows as she ended the call. She looked around for him, "Serph?"

He didn't want to respond to that; he wanted to know what she would do. To his surprise and displeasure, she merely shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

His heart stopped once more. She wasn't…concerned about him any longer. She didn't care! He growled at that; she would care about him once more…

All he had to do was get rid of that other…man of hers.

xxxxx

It had been their fourth week together now. And for Argilla, it had been like a whirlwind; a whirlwind of emotions. Yes, she was quite aware of the rules that she had set up upon herself when she was younger when it came to dating.

But she deemed that she was now ready for a serious relationship.

Heat had been a total gentleman with her and had not pressured her directly or indirectly for sex.

He had been patient and had not even brought the subject up. She was glad…She hadn't even invited him over to her home…yet.

Well, until tonight that is.

They had just come back from their dinner at their favorite restaurant and there she was, on her porch, holding his hand.

"Hey…" she whispered playfully at him, grinning. He returned her grin and encircled her waist with his strong arms and leaned in closer, their faces almost touching, "What…?" he asked in a throaty purr.

She giggled, "I think…doctor…that I'm having those back spasms again…" she insinuated suggestively.

He chuckled and there leaned in closer, whispering against her lips, "Then…I suppose I should give you a…thorough…physical…?"

She giggled, "Yea…I'd like that…"

She closed her eyes and pulled his face down to hers, letting their lips intertwine in an amorous kiss…

After a few minutes' passionate strokes, they two pulled back, out of breath. Heat smiled, "Well, goodnight Argilla. I had a great time. I'll see you tomorrow night then…?" he asked, hopeful.

She shook her head and refused to let his hand go, "No…Heat…Stay with me…"

"What?"

"I want you…tonight…Heat…" she rasped huskily, her pink eyes being hazy with lust…

Heat could only let himself be led away by her persuasive hands and her even more persuasive eyes as she unlocked the door to her home…

She walked inside and pulled him in, "Come on in…"

She looked at him and there saw him looking at her, "Are…you…sure that I should be here…?" he asked, uncertain, his arms around her petite waist.

"I don't want to impose…" he told her seriously, leaning in slightly, his eyes boring into hers.

Argilla, laughed, pressing her hands to his chest, "Nonsense Heat. You wouldn't be imposing…I-"

"Honey?"

The two froze; who was that?

Argilla's hair stood on one end as she recognized the voice. They both turned their heads to the source of the voice and there, they saw a silver-haired man with a black robe with a gentle smile on his face.

His eyes were directed at Argilla, "Honey? Is that your cousin? I thought he wouldn't be here for another week!" he said convivially.

Argilla's blood froze within her veins. She immediately flew to Heat who had a shocked expression on his face.

Heat tore his gaze from the other man and looked Argilla, growling with his eyes burning in anger, "You're…you're married…?" he asked, his voice shaking a bit.

Argilla shook her head, her eyes pleading with his, "Heat please…No…It's not what you think…"

Heat's eyes narrowed at her and there he shoved her away from him and altogether left her home. Argilla followed suit and ran after him, completely ignoring the silver-haired man in her living-room, "Heat wait! Please!" she begged, her tears running down her face.

She ran and grabbed his arm, forcing him to halt. He looked at her coldly, "I've been nothing but honest with you Argilla. Please; I already know. You don't have to keep lying." he seethed, prying her hands from his arm.

She watched with a heavy heart as he drove away from her life…

"Heat…"

xxxxx

Serph smirked within as he watched her…other man disappear from her life. He wasn't going to come back and if he did, he'd make sure to take care of the other male, permanently. Now, things would return to the way they used to be. He would be the only man in Argilla's life.

'I'm the only one she'll ever have…' he thought darkly.

He watched with dead eyes as the woman of his desires, his creator had walked within the house. She looked quite livid but Serph was unfazed. On her cheeks were streaming tears. Her lips were parted and were letting out a staggering breath and her eyes…burned with utter anger.

"You…" she whispered darkly, "What are you doing here?!" she suddenly yelled, "You're not…! You're not supposed to exist…!"

She suddenly lunged herself at him but he caught her and grabbed her arms in a death-grip and proceeded to embrace her, relishing in her arousing scent, ignoring her cries.

She growled and twisted her body left and right, "Let me go! Let go!" she screamed. He shushed her, cooing in her ear, "He's gone now…There's just you and me…" he told her happily.

She squealed as she felt his tongue on her earlobe, "S-stop! Serph! Let me go…! I command you!"

He chuckled and she froze.

"W-what are you doing?! I am your creator! Do as I say…!" she half-yelled, her voice ending in another squeal as he licked her ear.

"Do as you say…?" he asked seductively, backing her against the wall. She whimpered as she felt her back hit the wall and he continued, "I don't think so…I'm free from your silly control woman. Now, I am my own person…I believe it's time that our roles were reversed…no?"

Argilla's hair stood on one end; she was…no longer in control. He was…free…? Since when!? When did that happen?!

She didn't care though; she just needed to get out of there and follow Heat. She let out a muffled cry though as she suddenly found his hungry mouth sealed on hers, with his tongue gagging her.

She whimpered but he did not relinquish control. This was what he had waited for…Now, she was his again. This time, it wouldn't be him doing what she wanted. This time, it would be her doing what it was he wanted.

She belonged to him. There was no changing it.

His hands slammed her arms on the wall and there put the care of both her wrists to his one hand while his other free hand now roamed her inviting body freely. She squirmed against him as she felt his intruding hand meander to the slit of her dress…bringing his fingers upwards and with it, the hemline of her clothing.

She let her tears fall as she continued to be helpless against him while took advantage of her. Serph wasn't supposed to do this to her. He wasn't supposed to be able to do this to her. He had been her creation; no more, no less.

He was supposed to be just for a matter of her convenience…

She continued to cry, limp against him as he greedily took her…

xxxxx

Argilla lay there on her bed, on her back, fully awake. She had not been able to sleep. She looked beside her and saw her lover.

She had been watching him.

He had been asleep for the last hour.

Her heart raced; there has to be a way for her to will him away. And so, she focused her thoughts, 'Go away Serph…! I…I don't want you to exist!'

Her head began to hurt as she concentrated and concentrated but nothing seemed to work. When she opened her eyes, he would continue to be there.

She let out her tears; what had she gotten herself into?

She calmed herself soon after, 'No…It'll be like a common relationship. I'll tell him…'

xxxxx

The two sat on the dinner table without words. Serph continued to eat without a sound, as poised and dignified as his creator had designed him to be.

However, he could feel her eyes on him and it was just begging for him to entertain it. He looked up at her, smiling, "What is it Argilla…?"

She had been gazing up at him curiously, "Serph…? What, what do you want from me?"

"Hm?" he asked back, not understanding her question.

"You said that you are free of me…Then, why are you still here?" she asked, "Do whatever it is that you want. You don't have to remain here."

Serph smirked, "I am doing what I want Argilla. I want to remain with you." He stood and walked over to her, holding her hands and tugging at them so that she stood, "I love you."

She stiffened and turned her gaze away, "Serph…What we had…was fun…But…that's all it is. I…I never counted on you being real." She looked at him once more, bravely now, "I just…don't feel that way about you…"

His heart stopped, "You can't mean that. I…I've been created to your specifications Argilla. I am all that you could ever want in a man!" he finished, gripping her tightly, his eyes now losing their look of utter surprise, possessing now, anger.

She winced as he grabbed her, "Let me go Serph…! Yes…I've created you for that purpose…! But…perfection isn't what I'm after Serph! Qualities like that of a perfect man are not what I want…!"

"Then what is it!?" he hissed, "Tell me…So that I may give it to you…"

She stiffened, "Serph…! You don't have a heart!"

Serph was taken aback by what she had said. A heart. He didn't have a heart. What was the heart anyway? Why couldn't he have one…?

No. She was lying.

It was that other man…

"It's him isn't it?" he asked bitterly through gritted teeth, his eyes continuing to burn holes at her face, "He's keeping you from me…isn't he?" he asked angrily…Argilla froze; there was much more than the angry countenance that he was showing her.

Within his silver pools, she saw the desperation. There was nothing but the raw, unadulterated need. Her eyes softened at that; he needed her…

He wanted to be with her…To be sure, she felt sympathetic. But what else could be done? He was a mere creation of her mind…She did not count on him existing for real…She wasn't prepared for this eventuality! She wanted to store him away…like a common object; because that was what he was. But the rules of the game had changed now. He had become human and had developed his own feelings and thoughts.

With him being that way, she knew that it wasn't right for her to treat him like a common object. That was why she was sympathizing…

She held him close to her and embraced him tightly, nuzzling her face in his chest. Serph could feel the sensation of jealous rage beginning to ebb away as she held him to her protectively. He smiled; she loved him didn't she?

"It'll be alright…Serph…" she told him affectionately. She didn't know what she would do…but she was confident that they'd find a way to sort things out.

xxxxx

Serph looked at her as she slept. He knew that she meant what she said back in the dining room only a few hours ago…

She wanted things to be alright…And he wanted that too…

But…as long as the other one existed, he would never really come to possess her fully. Even now as she slept, she dreamt of that other man…

No.

That was why he had summoned the other to her home. Serph knew that he wouldn't be able to resist.

Pressing a warm kiss on her forehead, he left her bedroom and there waited in her living room for her other lover.

Serph stood; his eyes unfazed as he felt the other's presence.

A moment later, the two men met.

Serph let his eyes meander to his rival's features. Heat was wearing his lab coat; it looked like he had been in a hurry to get there. He sneered, "She does like a man in uniform."

Heat scowled at him, "I could say the same thing about you. What did she design you to be…? A shrink? A psychologist?"

Serph smirked, ignoring his question, "What did she name you…? Aa…Heat…No?" he drawled.

Heat clenched his jaw, "What of it?"

Serph laughed, "She is talented…Isn't she…? To be able to create the both of us…"

Heat sneered, "I didn't know that you were…Aa…" he paused. No; he didn't know that Serph was an egregore. He didn't suspect; not even in the least.

"How long had you been freed from her control hm?"

"A few years." Heat replied nonchalantly. Serph nodded, "Decided to become fully human before coming back eh…? Well, your efforts are futile. She doesn't need you; she has me now."

Heat clenched his jaw, "I had her first."

Serph narrowed his eyes, "She discarded you. You are no longer wanted here." He paused and laughed, "She had even forgotten all about you! How pitiful a creation you are…! Not even worth remembering eh…?"

Heat said nothing, ignoring him. Serph was attempting to psyche him out. He really was designed to be a psychologist.

Serph frowned, "Enough of this banter. Only one can have her Heat. Only one."

Heat's muscles tightened, "I am quite aware of that. I would have her Serph. I won't let you have her."

Serph gritted his teeth, "I can make her happy more than you ever could…!"

"We'll see…"

xxxxx

Serph cackled at his fallen rival. He looked down on his body with mockery, "You are of an older design Heat…No wonder you are weaker…I may be weaker physically…but I am stronger mentally…"

Heat growled, "It isn't over…!"

Serph raised an eyebrow, "Oh…?"

At that moment, Serph felt a prick of a needle on his leg. A moment later he collapsed on the floor and pulled out the needle. His silver eyes widened, "Poison…?"

Heat narrowed his eyes at him, "Goodbye rival."

Picking himself up from the scene, Heat began to walk away. Silver eyes watched him as he left.

'Foolish rival…Don't you know…that you are obsolete…?' Serph thought malevolently.

xxxxx

Argilla awoke lazily. She looked around and saw the bed empty.

'Where is Serph…?' she thought.

'Maybe he left…'

She frowned at that. She felt mixed feelings towards him. She wanted him to leave so that she may have a comfortable and free life with Heat. But at the same time, she wanted him to stay. She still felt that she had a sort of responsibility towards him.

She, after all, created him. It wasn't his fault completely that he felt what he felt and did what he did. It was just, after all, natural.

"The desire for survival." she said knowingly.

Argilla was the only thing that Serph had ever known. She was his mother, his lover…his friend and wife. And then, suddenly…Heat entered her life…Naturally, Serph felt threatened by Heat and had acted accordingly.

She sighed; well, she would figure it out.

With that thought, she hopped out of bed and into the lavatory. An hour later, she was ready. She felt refreshed.

She walked towards the door and there heard light shuffling outside. She smiled languidly; it was Serph.

She walked out and looked for him. He wasn't there. He was probably in the dining room. She walked over to it, "Serph…? Are you here…?"

She froze as she saw the man within. He smiled at her cheerfully, "Good morning Argilla. Come on, let's get some breakfast?"

She blushed, "W-what are you doing here…?"

"Cooking." he replied.

She shook her head, "That's not what I meant Heat. Where is Serph?"

The redhead shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Argilla…He called me here the other night, telling me that he's leaving. I came to check on you and well, I saw your doors unlocked. So, I hope you don't mind but I spent the night here. I couldn't leave you alone…"

Argilla's eyes softened, "Of course I don't mind…I'm just happy that…you're back. But Heat…?"

"Hm?"

"Serph isn't…my husband."

"Oh I know."

"He's not my boyfriend either…"

He chuckled, "I know that too."

"You do?"

He nodded, "Serph told me. He told me that before he left." He smiled tightly and walked over to her, taking her hand in his, "Don't worry about Serph now Argilla…There's just you and me now…" he whispered to her, his voice seductive.

She sighed; she supposed so. Right now, she didn't want to think of Serph…She just wanted to be with Heat…Wordlessly, she embraced him, nuzzling her face in his chest.

Heat smiled as he held her tight. She was his now. His rival was no more. His silver eyes flashed dangerously for but a moment before turning red once more. She was not to see that. Ever.

'Foolish rival…Don't you know…that you are obsolete…?' he thought malevolently.

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N: **

**Egregore****: An entity formed by pure thought, concentration, meditation and powerful will. It is usually created by a group or collective effort; however, it is also possible to create an egregore by an individual. It could also be created by very intense fantasizing and daydreaming. The egregore is known as a "thought-form" entity; a thought that had, over time, developed substance or form that can develop will of its own.**

**Egregores can be very sensual lovers and can be very jealous. They had been known to turn on their creators and even possess them, assuming their identities in society. **

**BoD****: Board of Directors**

**SMART****Goals****: A technical term in Human Resource Management courses. Specific, Measurable, Attainable, Realistic, and Timely Goals. **


	6. Dvorovoi

**Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**A/N: This is another HEAT/SERA. Another for my great friend…Fallacy. **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, LANGUAGE, LIME, LEMON. **

**Chapter 6: Dvorovoi**

The child blinked at him and he smiled. His slender fingers reached out to touch her button nose and there, the child giggled.

"Sera…?!"

He paid the woman no heed and continued to play with the child, making faces and sticking his tongue out as he did so. The child continued to coo and giggle happily.

He stood as the child was lifted off the ground and carried away.

He waved at her, "I'll see you later!" he told her cheerfully.

The child waved back, as well as her little hands were able to. The woman who held her, her mother, looked at the girl; displeased, "Oh Sera! There's no other there!"

He looked on even after she was gone. He sighed; there was no one there eh? He shook his head; mortals…

They were as ignorant as fools.

But it mattered not…

The night came sooner than expected. For him, it had been another night; nothing had changed ever since he had started to reside within this family's household.

He had been there ever since he could remember…Back when their ancestors and predecessors had lived in that house, he had been there.

And now, a quaint little girl had held his interest. She was a cute little girl; an infant. She had the most beautiful silver eyes and ebony locks that made the most ravenous silky feather envious.

They had named her…Sera.

He felt his heart lighten at that. Such a wondrous name…

The house was still…all was quiet; not a soul roamed the hallways…No one but him. He passed through the halls and the doors and a moment later, found himself within the chambers where his little lady slept.

He came over to her cradle and looked at her nurses, seeing they were asleep. He looked at the child and there noticed that she too was within the realm of sleep. He smiled as he took in her rosy cheeks which were slightly situated on a pout and her eyes were gently shut. She stirred and he froze.

She slowly opened her eyes and there, smiled at him. He smiled back; she liked him. He chuckled, "Hush now little one…Now is the time for restful sleep…"

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she giggled lightly, closing her eyes once more, heeding his words.

"I shall be here once you awaken…as will I be the day you leave this world…"

xxxxx

Eighteen years had passed and it all seemed as a blur to him. That was because he wished he could bring back such years…

Those eighteen years were his most invigorating in all of his existence. He smiled as he remembered why…

Flashback

"_Here…!" a ten year old girl said, handing something out to him. _

_He smiled at her and chuckled, "What will I do with that?" he asked gently as he looked at what she brought him. _

_She giggled, "It's a flower…! It smells good! Please take it!" _

_He chuckled and took the white rose, "Aa…Thank you Sera."_

_She blushed, "You're welcome…Heat." _

End Flashback

Aa…yes. They never really lost that bond that they had established long, long ago. Even as she grew, she forgot not about him and had befriended him. He, in turn, had returned her affections and had become her confidante…a true friend.

They would talk for hours at times…

But of course, they had to make this a secret. No one was to know. If someone were to realize that their charming daughter was having a phantom for a friend, ill things might and will befall her.

And so, wanting to avert such a dire situation, he had protected her the best he could. He did not appear to her too often but at the same time, he had never forgotten their rendezvous. He would always be there whenever she would call for him…

Flashback

"_How are you feeling…?" he asked her as he sat by her bedside. _

_She had not gone to school that day…She was ill. _

_She saw his transparent hand but still draped her hand over his. He smiled at that. She smiled weakly, "I'm fine…As long as I have you here…I'm fine." _

End Flashback

He felt his heart skip a beat back then…She had just celebrated her fifteenth birthday. He remembered that day all too well. She had grown beautiful over the years…She had blossomed into a rare treasure…

She told him once, that she was quite envious of him. He could only ask her why…

Flashback

_She giggled, "Why do you stay here Heat…?" _

"_What?" he asked; confused. _

_She waved her hands and motioned to the walls all around her, "This crummy old place! If I were forever young…like you, I wouldn't be here." _

_Heat blinked; why indeed…? He had never really thought about it…Until she asked it of him. He frowned; he had stayed because it was there…on the fields outside where he had died…long ago…_

_He had forgotten all about it…But…it was the residents of the house that had roused his curiosity. He had come to stay with the residents of the house in order to alleviate his own loneliness…but like all mortals, they had all met their ends…_

_He smiled at her, "Aa…Well…I don't know either Sera…I suppose I've grown accustomed to this place…I've grown so accustomed that I never really considered leaving it…" _

_She pouted at him playfully and then stuck out her tongue, "Well…Whatever. But Heat…you don't know what you're missing…"_

"_Huh?"_

_Sera sighed and looked out of the window, and then back at him, "There is so much more to this word than just being in this house Heat…There are endless lands…There are so many people…So many places to see; so many people to meet."_

_Heat said nothing; not really. He wanted her to know that he was content…_

_He was content because she was there. _

End Flashback

And now, three more years had passed. Sera had grown into a beautiful young woman. She still wore her raven-black hair quite short. Her silver eyes had grown and had become more defined. Her silver pools shone all the more brightly. Her lips had blossomed into the reddest rose that he had seen in both his lives. She had grown taller as well. Well, still a head shorter than him, but as a woman, he knew that she was quite tall.

Her figure had changed as well…possessing all of the endowments of a gifted and fortunate woman. Her chest was high and firm; ample. Her waist was small and accentuated her good hips. Her legs were long, smooth and spotless; as were the rest of her complexion.

She had become quite learned and had become sophisticated in her own rite. She had finished her schooling with flying colors. Her speech was eloquent and articulate…but be that as it may, she had never forgotten to remain where her roots began. She was still that humble and down-to-earth person that he had watched over, that he had befriended…

Aside from being humble, she had been loyal as well. He had been named as her best friend. Never once did she make him feel otherwise…It was as if he had been the most important person in her life…She had friends, yes…But none of them could compare to the way she valued him…

She had never engaged in any romantic relationships either. He used to joke about it with her and she would only wrinkle her nose in discomfort and tell him that boys and the like were of no interest to her.

He had been glad then…and he was glad now…

He smiled languidly.

They had come a long way, she and he…There were so much that they had shared…and will still share. She was his reason for being happy all of these days…Oh how he wished that it would never end…

He never wanted to be parted from her…Ever. He had wanted to spend all of eternity with her. He felt nothing but happiness whenever she was with him…She was the only one who made him feel whole…

His heart ached for her…and yet, she would never come to know of that…She would never come to know that the affections that he yielded for her transgressed all feelings of friendship…

She would never come to know that just as she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, his love for her had blossomed into pure passion…

"Heat…?"

"Hm?" he asked, looking at her.

She smiled back, "Guess what…?"

He chuckled, "I'm not very good at guessing games Sera…You know me. I spend all my time in this 'crummy house'. You know more of the world than I."

She giggled, "Okay, okay. I get the point. Don't go all ancient on me!"

He laughed right along with her, "Alright. What is this thing that you wanted to tell me…?"

She fidgeted where she stood, her hands behind her back, "Well…umm…"

Heat raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" he asked gently.

She suddenly squealed, "I'm going to the university at the city!"

Heat blinked, "What?" He didn't understand what it all meant.

She smiled and calmed down, "I'm going to the university to study. It's in the city."

Heat's face became ashen. She was going to leave…? For how long…?

His gut tied itself in a knot, "You're going to leave…?"

She nodded, smiling, "Yes! Isn't it exciting?! I'm going to study for college…and ah…I need to go to the university. So yeah…"

He could feel his world beginning to crumble, "When…will you go?"

She beamed again, not noticing his saddened face, "Next week!"

"T-that…that's in two days…" he stammered.

She nodded, "Yes. I'm so excited Heat! I'll be going somewhere new…I'll meet so many new people!"

Heat cast his face down, turning away, clenching his hands into fists, "You're leaving me…"

Sera's heart skipped a beat and all color drained from her face; she hadn't thought of that. Well, she did, but she didn't think that Heat would be saddened…She had thought that perhaps he would be happy for her…

"Heat, it's not like that…I'm not leaving you…I'll still come back…During the semester break." she told him gently, her eyes gazing at his sadly. She stood up and walked over to where he hovered, "Please don't take it the wrong way…"

He looked at her with a hurt face, "You'd return…only to leave once more. And then…your absence will become longer than the last…and in the end, you would never return. You're going to leave me." he told her with a prophetical tone of absolution…and anguish.

She clutched her heart in her hands and gazed at him with weeping eyes, "Don't be like that…Of course not. I'll come visit…"

His red eyes suddenly flashed, "That's not good enough!"

Sera was taken aback by his outburst. He had never been like this towards her…Ever. Her heart began to quicken as she felt, for the first time, nervousness and apprehension that she had never before known for her enigmatic friend.

"You're leaving me!" he yelled, standing over her…looming over her, "You…you can't leave me Sera!"

Her breath became erratic as he continued to overwhelm her with his dangerous aura. Yes; she gauged and realized that he was quite dangerous. Sera quivered and let out a trembling breath; she had never before felt this way about him…

She was…

She was afraid…

"Heat…" she said frightfully, backing away from him.

She eyed the door of her room from the corner of her eyes and it immediately slammed shut. She looked back at him and realized that it had been him who did it. She couldn't breathe; he looked…frightening.

No longer the caring and gentle entity she came to know him as, he had become something else entirely now…

He had become…a monster.

He suddenly grabbed her. He gripped her arms tightly, cutting off the circulation of blood, "You can't leave me Sera…! You won't leave me!" he yelled angrily.

Sera struggled from his hold, "Heat…! Let go of me! Let go!!" she yelled back, still not believing that he had actually the ability to touch her like this. He had never once touched her; she didn't think that it would be possible either.

But now…

She wasn't so sure.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'd never let you go Sera…Never…" he said with dark conviction. He felt her shiver in his arms, seeing utter fright in her eyes. He immediately blinked and let go of her, staggering backwards, putting, once more, space in between them.

With a small and low voice, he whispered, "I'm sorry…"

And with that, he was gone.

xxxxx

He looked at her sleeping form with longing and sad eyes…He closed his eyes and sighed; his chest felt as if it were on fire…

His hands clenched into fists as he gritted his teeth. Even now, as the seconds came and went, the winds of change steadily blew towards them…bringing to them the ever inevitable…When it finally reached them, it would take his Sera away…It would take her far away from him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He narrowed his eyes, "I won't let them take you Sera…Never. You belong here…Here…with me."

He sat by her bedside and gently traced her face. She whimpered slightly and he froze. But nonetheless, she remained asleep.

His heart felt awfully heavy as he continued to ponder about the possibilities of what might and will happen when she was gone…

He suddenly shook his head, "No. I'd find a way…to keep you here Sera. You won't leave. Never." he vowed before disappearing.

xxxxx

The two days had passed and Sera awoke with a refreshed feeling. This was the day that she was to depart. She smiled and hopped out of the bed.

She quickly took her bath and prepared for the new and bright day. She frowned though as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Ever since her incident with Heat, he had not appeared to her. She had called him, over and over but still, he did not appear.

She worried about him but nonetheless could do nothing as the day of her impending leave's arrival drew even closer.

She was feeling a bit regretful that Heat would not even see her off…

'He didn't feel happy for me at all…' she told herself sadly.

'Well, I'll come back in a few months!' she thought enthusiastically. 'I'll talk to him then!' she thought optimistically.

Once she deemed herself ready, she made for her bags and headed out of the room. She saw her parents waiting for her by the front door. She flew to their arms and held them tightly, "Thank you guys…"

They chuckled in return.

"You're welcome Sera…Just do your best there." her father spoke gently.

"Don't hesitate to call us if you need to." her mother said.

Sera giggled and pulled away from them, "Aw, come on guys. I'll be fine! It'll be fun."

The three of them chuckled. There was no doubt that it would be fun…But they just worried for their daughter. This was the very first time that she would leave their plantation and it would be a dramatic and overwhelming change for her to be within the city and be with people with different upbringings…

"Last check Sera. We have to see your papers." her father told her.

She smiled, "Right."

She dug for her bag, the necessary paperwork.

She paled, "D-dad…! They're not here…!"

Her father frowned, "Here honey, let me see."

Sera wordlessly handed him the bag and there watched with trepidation as he rummaged through it. Her mother had put an arm around her shoulders and waited right along with her.

A moment later, all the color drained from her face.

She paled.

All of her documents; her plane ticket, her passport, her university papers had all been ripped to shreds.

"Dad…!" she said with an uncertain voice.

xxxxx

Sera sighed; her leave would be delayed…She had spoken to the people at the university and told them of the incident. She sighed; they were still looking for the culprit. Well, her parents were, anyway.

But she already knew who did it.

And no; he hadn't appeared to her…yet.

But she expected he would. And when he did, she'd ask him why.

xxxxx

Heat looked at her sleeping form…He saw as clear as day the stains of tears that adorned her cheeks…He felt sorry for what he had done. But nonetheless he deemed that it was unavoidable. There was no other way to make her stay…

He had already told her of what he felt…but still, she had insisted that she leave…

He sighed.

He smiled though as he realized that his efforts would make her stay for a bit longer. He narrowed his eyes at that. There would be a time wherein she would find other ways in which to leave and when that happened…he would merely have to thwart them again…won't he?

He sat by her bedside and there made to touch her face…when suddenly, his red eyes were met with silver orbs, "Why Heat? Why did you do that?" she asked firmly, not an ounce of playfulness within her voice.

His soft eyes hardened as well, mirroring her own.

"I did it for you." he said firmly.

She pouted and gave him an anguished face, "Heat…Please…I…I don't want it to be this way with us…"

She didn't want things to be ugly…and dark between them. She wanted it to be the way it used to be. She wanted to look upon the face of her confidante once more. She slowly sat up and looked at his eyes, peering within deeply, "Heat…please…"

He sighed, being lost in her eyes…

He could feel his will being sucked within her overwhelming persona…He could feel himself succumbing to what it was she desired…

He closed his eyes, "How long…would you be gone…?"

She smiled weakly; she knew that her Heat wouldn't deprive her of her happiness…He cared for her a lot. He was…her best friend.

"Four months…"

He tightly closed his eyes…Four months…That would seem like an eternity to him. But, if it would mean her happiness, then, he supposed…that he would endure…

But…

He suddenly looked up at her, "You must promise me…that you would return."

Her smile widened, "Heat, that goes without saying. You are my best friend…I would return…I will see you again…I vow it."

He was glad; there was nothing but truth in her eyes. He believed her.

He nodded. Sera smiled back at him, "Thank you Heat…"

Heat felt another prick in his heart at that moment. Even after all of the years that they had spent together, she was still incapable of reading his emotions. Like now.

She still knew not of his affections towards her. It was either she didn't know it, or she was denying it. He frowned at that thought. She was going to leave again in a few days…He had made up his mind; he would tell her…He would tell her then.

"You're welcome Sera…and…I'm sorry…"

She let her hand fly gently up to his face and there, tried to touch his face. She didn't blink in surprise or gave an expression of shock. She knew that she was as much as capable of touching him as he was of her.

"It's alright Heat…" she trailed off gently, still smiling, "Just don't do it again! Dope!" she chuckled playfully.

He chuckled right along with her, all the while masking his feelings of hurt…and longing.

xxxxx

Another week had passed and now, Sera was ready to leave once more. Heat had smiled ruefully at her. He still had not told her. And on the very next day, she was to depart. He nodded; there was no room for procrastination now.

No.

He needed to do it now. There was no other time. He needed to tell her now.

He had entered her room and there saw that she was ready for bed; clad in her light blue nightgown.

He smiled; she looked so cute.

"Heat…! It's finally here…" she told him, smiling, "I'm so excited…! My heart…it feels like it's going to burst!"

He could share in that sentiment. He really could. His heart, or whatever it was, felt as if it were going to burst. He too, felt nothing but nervousness and trepidation.

"Sera, there is…something I must tell you."

Sera blinked her eyes innocently at him, "Heat…? What is it?" she asked in concern, motioning for him to sit by her bedside.

He cast his head down, "I…"

Her heart sank, "Heat, please tell me. There are no secrets between us, remember?"

He looked at her again, understanding her words and nodded, "There are no secrets. Then, I must tell you…"

She nodded and urged him to do so.

He looked at her with longing eyes, "I desire you."

Sera blinked; confused.

What did he mean? Desire her…? In what way?

"What? I don't understand…"

She was suddenly cut off as he pressed his energy-filled lips against hers. She whimpered against him, her hands flying up to his chest. Did he even have a chest…? Was what she was feeling on him his body…? But…he wasn't human…He was but a spirit. An entity made of nothing but pure energy…

But still, she felt as if he were a regular human being.

His body felt as if it were made of flesh and blood…His lips, or that part of him that resembled a human pair of lips felt warm and moist…and luscious…as if he really were…human.

Heat didn't allow her to respond. He had never really been good with words. He just hoped that his actions would be enough for her to realize what it was he wanted to impart and convey…He wanted her to feel the desire that had thus far been residing within the very fiber of his persona, within the deepest bowels of his soul for too long a time…

He wanted her to feel it and then…accept it.

Tonight, he would lay claim on her. So that when she left that place, she'd know and she'd remember that she belonged to him and him alone.

Sera whimpered against him but he ignored it. She would feel nothing but pleasure once she had relinquished control over to him…He needed her to trust him…She would succumb to him in the end…

And succumb, she did.

Sera's eyes were glued on the ceiling, her arms and body limp, feeling nothing but warm sensations…There was no malice…no force…no hate…just bliss.

Their bodies connected themselves in such a fashion that she never thought possible. She could feel him within her…She could feel the whole of him inside her. It was as if her soul and his were merging into one being…The feeling was…beyond words.

Heat smiled; he was happy that she was happy within his arms. He could feel her; he could feel even the smallest tremble that she had made…on both her physical and spiritual body.

He had let their energies fuse together, molding together to create just one entity. And at that moment…

"Heat…? What…is this…?" Sera asked herself as she felt herself…lighter. She looked at herself as saw that she had the same texture as he.

He smiled at her meaningfully, "This is what I am Sera…and now…this is what you are as well. You and I…are one."

She smiled and she knew that if she could, a tear would be rolling down her cheek. This was…the most special sensation that she had ever felt in her whole life…And it was thanks to him.

She knew was this was…This was his way of expressing his love for her. Yes; she knew and understood that he was in love with her…

And before she could ponder over it any further, she felt his arms around her once more and there, their lips had sealed themselves into a searing kiss…

And again, their energies…had merged into one…

A moment later, Sera found herself on her bed once more…moaning…

She was burning up…His energy levels were at its peak…and she could feel hers soar up as well. And then…after an incalculable time, they had successfully merged…their energy had become one.

Completely.

Nothing else was understood. There was only the unexplainable sensation of ecstasy…of euphoria…There was nothing but a blinding light…

Sera felt nothing…but bliss…

And so did Heat. She knew; she felt him. She felt everything that he did. There was nothing but insane unfathomable pleasure within them.

Sera closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was within her own body once more. She sat up but couldn't as she felt a searing pain within the rose in between her legs. She felt Heat touch her shoulder and he smiled, "Lie back down…Your body is exhausted."

Sera winced, "Why…do I hurt like this…?"

She stole a glance at her legs and saw trails of blood running down on her legs. She blushed as she had realized what had happened. She had…

"Heat…" she trailed off.

"What is it…?" he asked.

"We…just made love…?" she asked timidly.

He chuckled, finding her antics cute. He nodded, "Yes. In your terms…I suppose it could be called that. I just…wanted you to know what I felt about you Sera." he suddenly said, his face and his eyes filled with conviction and resolution.

His hand took hers and caressed it lovingly, "I love you Sera."

Sera blushed; what was she to say now…? It wasn't a secret that she was fond of him…She had always had him in her life and couldn't imagine him disappearing from it…She felt strongly for him. But the question was…did she love him…?

Was it even possible for a human being to fall in love with an entity such as he…?

"Heat…"

He saw the doubts swimming in her eyes and he sighed, "You are mine as I am yours. You'll understand it when you're ready Sera…" he said cryptically, before leaning down and pressing a kiss on her forehead, "When you return…all will be clear…"

"Now…sleep…"

She nodded and there instantly fell asleep, weary.

He smiled languidly at her; he was happy. He was happy that she had allowed herself to merge with him. Now…no matter how far away from him she was, she would always feel him within her…In her heart and mind, he would reside.

He was ecstatic that she had not rejected the bond…His feeling of euphoria was beyond words; they had bonded so well together. They were perfect for one another. He felt nothing but bliss in her arms…as she did in his.

Now, he was sure…that she would return to him.

"Sleep well Sera."

xxxxx

The months had passed by and Heat felt happy. Of course, he felt terribly lonely whenever he would visit her empty room at night…He may not be able to see her or hear her…But he felt in his heart that she was alright.

His little angel was cunning as well.

Every week, she would send a personal package to be delivered into her room. Her parents had thought that it was her belongings and so never bothered to open them. Her servants though, had tried in more than one occasion to peer within its contents.

Heat had helped with that though.

He had made them feel…"afraid", and so, they had left the parcels and had deemed Sera's room to be "haunted".

He laughed at that.

It was then, when he was alone in her room that he would open the parcels. It contained nothing but her pictures and her letters…Letters that were addressed to him.

His heart leapt at that.

Even when she was far away, she never forgot about him. Her letters told him of her adventures…He smiled ruefully; oh how he wanted to stay with her…and experience those adventures with her.

He wanted to enter the realm of the living once more…and feel her. But that phase in his life was long over. Over and done with; and now, he had to content himself with what he had…

He put down her letter and inspected her pictures. She looked as beautiful as ever…Ever as graceful, innocent…and vibrant.

How he longed for her.

He looked at the window…It wouldn't be long now…until she returned…

And then when she finally returned he would, once more, merge his energy with hers, just letting her feel of how much longing he had had for her…

They would become one once more…

xxxxx

Another week had passed and again he received his package from her…But…something felt different. He blinked; something was wrong. He stiffened and closed his eyes, concentrating and focusing his energy to find hers…

The bond was weak due to their long distance…but…it was existent. It was there. He would find out what was wrong with her.

A moment later; he felt her. He opened his eyes once more. His heart felt heavy; he felt…diminished.

'What…? What was that…?' he thought frantically.

'The letter…!' he told himself.

He made for the letters once more and there, he knew what it was. She had made a friend.

'A friend?!' he thought angrily.

'What friend?!'

He had read her letter with haste, but careful enough to have read each and every word. He looked at the piece of paper blankly before him. He had set it down on the bed carefully and felt his chest sting in pain.

So…that was the cause in the change in her energy…

"She…she met someone…" he told himself.

His red eyes burned in fury as he thought about it. That was the reason that he didn't want her to leave! He knew that she was bound to meet someone else! He had been dreading it since the day that she had left…! But in the back of his head, the lazy head of complacency emerged.

It had been that part of him that urged him to remain calm; it had argued that since she had merged her soul with his, that she had bound herself to him.

He believed that. He wanted to believe it. That was why…he had become lax. He didn't think about it much and laid down his guard.

But now, her letter had damned him. His complacency had led to this…If only he hadn't been lax…he could've probed her and had even influenced her thoughts…But now…the damage had been done.

Even if he should exert control now, it would be insignificant; almost nil. The bond that she had with this new friend felt strong. He could feel it. No amount of suggestive thinking could eliminate it.

He needed to have her back. It was the only way to eliminate the bond she had with this…friend of hers.

He narrowed his eyes; she would be here in another week.

Seven days…and six nights.

"No one else can have you Sera…No one but I." he said darkly.

xxxxx

He hovered by the house's roof. This was the day that he had been waiting for…The day his Sera would return.

He had been waiting for her for the last few hours…but there was no sign of her so far. The sun had set and there was still was no sign of her. His heart felt heavy once more as he continued to wait.

But then, a moment later, right when his frustration had been nearing its limit, he felt her familiar energy.

His chest tightened in pure anticipation. He stood and looked from afar. There…a vehicle was nearing the house. He smiled as he felt her energy strengthen. Yes. It was her.

She was home.

His angel was home…

She kept her word…She had returned to him.

xxxxx

He watched her from the behind walls as she greeted and conversed with her parents. He sighed; she had changed so much and yet so little…

He could feel the overwhelming beating of her heart; the overwhelming feeling of happiness flooding her senses at the knowledge that she was home again.

He smiled at that.

She was different and yet the same.

He spent the remainder of the hour watching her, listening to the stories that she told her parents…He shook his head. No; he had better not intrude any further. This was a time for family. He would have plenty of time to speak with her when she retired for the night.

And so with a gentle smile that she knew him for, he whispered, "I shall hear of your tales later on my angel…"

xxxxx

Sera sighed as she had finally reached the confines of her haven…her sanctuary…

"Heat…?" she asked aloud excitedly, looking left and right, "Are you here?" she asked happily.

He smiled and appeared right in front of her, "I'm here Sera."

She squealed as she saw him and there lunged at him. She knew that he didn't have any physical form…but she knew that she would be able to feel him nonetheless. She knew that he would catch her.

And he did.

"Heat…!" she sighed in his arms, "I missed you…" she said, whimpering a bit, her face buried in his chest.

He sighed deeply as he relished in her touch, her smell…her everything.

"You don't know how happy I am to have you here again Sera…" he whispered to her gently.

A moment later the two pulled back and there as Heat looked into her silver pools, he was reacquainted with the feeling of longing for her…

Feeling his dwindling control finally vanish, he leaned down towards her and there captured her lips with his.

She didn't object.

Sera never ceased to be amazed at how it was possible for her to be kissing him this way…But that wasn't the real issue.

Why was she letting him kiss her? Sure, he had said that he loved her…but how sure was she that she returned his sentiments? Did she feel that way about him at all? He had always been there when she was but a child. He had watched over her and had become her best friend…But, she should ask herself now; could they be anything else…?

What did she feel for him…?

He was a source of warmth for her. He was a source of comfort…Within him, she would always find a shoulder to lean on…

She had not thought of it much, but now that she was here, with him, kissing him, she wondered. Why did she make love with him…? Why had she allowed it…?

Back then, it felt as if it were a mere passing daydream…Nothing more. What he made her feel was nothing short of surreal…She had even dared think that it was just a dream. When she was with him that night, many moons ago, she felt as if she were in a trance…

She was.

Her soul had left her body and had mingled with his…

Was that the right thing to do…?

Heat moaned as he continued to kiss her. She was but a mere child in comparison to him. He had remained bound to this world for countless of years…and now, he found himself taken with, with a young woman such as she…

He knew that this was a form of taking advantage of her…She was young, inexperienced…and naïve. She was naïve because she depended on him. She trusted him…She believed in him.

Even now, as they continued to kiss, he could feel the doubts swimming within her consciousness…asking, prodding and probing for answers as to…'why'.

Heat growled in her mouth and she whimpered.

But then again, he didn't care.

He was going to make her realize, that this, whatever it was they were doing was right.

'Of course it's right. She had become a woman…She had become mine. She is no longer the child that I had laid eyes on all those years ago…That time had passed…'

He pulled away from her with a mad sense of urgency to affirm and ascertain his assumption. His hands went to cup her face firmly and made her to look at him, "You…are mine."

She said nothing; her eyes dilating…getting lost in his hypnotizing gaze.

He smirked within; she would see things his way. "Children" do need gentle persuasion after all…

He would give it to her.

But; for her sake, she should not transgress his patience…

"What you and I have…we should always treasure Sera…This is…right…You belong to me as I belong to you…" he said gently, smiling affectionately at her as he caressed her face.

She groaned and leaned into his touch.

She believed everything that he said…His words were so gentle that they felt as if they were putting her to sleep; in a land of fantasy where she could do no wrong.

His red eyes were shining now…and were beckoning for her. They were bidding her to surrender to him…And at that moment, she felt all rational thought, doubts and questions fly out of her head, feeling and focusing only on what lay before her…the man who loved her…the man whom she belonged to…the man to whom she would give herself to again.

Yes…he was a man.

He wasn't a mere entity…He wasn't her best friend…He was a man. And she…? She wasn't a little girl; she wasn't his best friend…She was a woman.

They were man and woman who would consummate their relationship.

She closed her eyes and there fell within his waiting arms. When she opened her eyes she found herself on her back, on her bed, with him hovering above her.

Before she could utter a word, she felt a warm and wet sensation on her neck. She moaned as she felt his tongue flick her flesh gently…yet playfully.

Her arms came up and wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She felt his weight press on the mattress that her hair stood on one end.

She had almost forgotten that he wasn't human…How…then, could he have weight…?

Her queries about her lover vanished and evaporated into thin air as she felt his hands slide within her simple white spaghetti-strapped top in order to caress her ample chest.

She gasped and opened her eyes once more as she felt him bite her neck.

"Oh…! Heat…!" she squealed.

He growled and there raised his head, in order for their eyes to meet, "Sera…Sera…" he said repeatedly, as if her name was a mantra.

Soon, she found herself completely bare against him. He looked into her eyes and there grinned. Before she could question him, she felt an electrifying jolt invade her body as intruders forced their way within her sacred passage.

She bit her lip, in order to muffle her own scream as Heat dove his digits within her passage. Sera clutched the sheets around her tightly as he moved his fingers within her expertly. She bucked her hips instinctively, matching his thrusts.

The feeling was superb. It was…It felt as if she were falling; falling a freefall.

"Heat…! Heat…!" she moaned over and over.

Her eyes shot open as she heeded the call of bliss; the call of nirvana.

She bit her lip as hard as she could once more, not daring to make any noise. She felt her essence flow out of her and there forced herself to calm down.

Her heart, that had thus far been beating erratically, now slowed and beat normally.

She sighed, "Heat…"

She heard a chuckle and there saw his glowing red eyes, peering within her silver pools. She blinked, "Heat…? What…? What is this…? H-how…?"

He nodded; he understood.

He smiled and touched her face, "Do not fret. Before, you had entered my world…Now, it is time that I repay you with the same sentiment."

"What do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"You'll see." he said, smiling.

She gasped as she suddenly felt his lips on her breast, his other hand massaging the other. She instinctively grabbed onto his hair and marveled at its flawless feel; smooth and soft.

'How…?'

She didn't know.

How could a being such as he materialize into their world…? She didn't know.

Heat suckled her without reserve or restraint. His lips were latched onto her flesh protectively, encasing her peak and her bud in sheer warmth. His tongue had only done its duties as it licked and drew imaginary pictures on her erect peak.

Sera bit her lip once more, letting out only a stifled squeal. She was squirming beneath him now…She was behaving like it was her first time; but, come to think of it, it was her first time.

This was the first time that she would be loved this way…And Heat was going to ensure that everything…everything was done for her pleasure and her pleasure alone.

His hand left her breast and now touched her bare leg, moving from her calf to her thigh, making her shiver. His touch was sending powerful jolts within her body that she couldn't help but twitch every once in a while.

Her body had gone completely detached from her control, no longer recognizing her brain's commands but had now become merely a servant to his touches. Her body had become totally subservient to him…responding only to his touches…to his commands.

His hands now encased her hips as his lips left her breast, trailing wet kisses along her abdomen and her flat stomach.

From there, his lips captured her inner folds in an ardent caress.

"No! Not in there!" she squealed as she felt him kiss her on her sacred rose. He merely chuckled and rose from his position in between her parted legs.

"Be still." he told her firmly, "This is for you…"

Without allowing her to respond, he kissed her rose again, his lips suckling her amorously, his tongue flicking her nub; her center jewel. Sera's world began to dissolve right in front of her very eyes as she continued to feel the extent of Heat's ministrations.

She was soaring in the sky…and there was no going back.

And then, like a mad rush of reality, pleasure overwhelmed her, making her cry out in ecstasy. Her nectar flowed out of her easily, effortlessly…

She stiffened as she felt him once more. She raised her head and there saw him by her inner folds once more, suckling on her inner lips, eager to get at her ambrosia…her nectar…

She blushed.

A moment later, their eyes met once more. Heat got on her fully and there looked into her eyes, "You are mine Sera…Mine…I love you…" he trailed off, letting his lady fall within the trap of enchantment within his red orbs.

Without another moment's delay, he held her legs and drew them apart. He then wedged himself within…his manhood buried within her, up to the hilt.

"Oohh…!" Sera moaned, shutting her eyes tightly as she felt his body connect with hers. Their bodies now joint, rocked back and forth, together…in a steady and melodious rhythm.

He was gentle though…never letting his desires get the better of him. He loved her; he would never hurt her…Never.

Sera clung to him, never letting go for she feared that if she did, she would get lost…But he would never let her go…Never.

She felt her body heat up; steadily rising in temperature as they continued to dance together. She sighed; their bodies had fit together perfectly.

And then, their love, as it had begun, had come to an end. Sera felt her release and there let her essence flow carelessly. She sighed in contentment and just held him closer to her.

Heat smiled warmly at her; she was exhausted. But he was not.

He rose from her and caressed her face lovingly, "I hope you liked that…" he told her gently. She sighed again and closed her eyes, leaning further into his touch, "Thank you Heat…"

He sighed, "Before, you've allowed me to make love to you…by taking you into my world. Now, I have made love to you…the way your kind would. I merely wanted you to experience both worlds Sera…"

Her eyes sparkled at him as she smiled lovingly at him, "Heat…"

"Sleep now…You and I have plenty of time tomorrow…"

She nodded and closed her eyes once more…

A moment later, she was asleep.

Heat smiled sadly at her, just hovering atop of her. He had told her so many times…He had told her that he loved her; but not once did she reciprocate. But, that wasn't the important thing. The important thing was that she was with him now. Moreover, knowing that it was him who made love to her at night…That knowledge alone was enough.

Granted, it wasn't what his heart desired. But, for now, it would have to suffice. This sort of thing was new to her. He had been her first…And the fact that she had let him be her first and let him still be the one to love her at night…spoke a lot of what she felt towards him.

She may not say it now…but he knew and believed that she loved him as well.

"One day," he told her meaningfully, "you'd tell me that too…"

"Goodnight little one…" he whispered, kissing her forehead one last time.

xxxxx

"Heat!" Sera beamed, calling out to him. The sun had long risen and it was quite close to midday.

The entity came to her and smiled, "Hello Sera. What is it?"

He felt the happiness surging through her. Whatever it was, it made her happy.

Sera held her hand, "Come. I want you to meet my friend."

Heat froze; friend…? Aa…that must be the friend that she had mentioned in her letters…He felt a lump building in his throat.

A friend…

No matter how displeased he was, he would not allow himself to show it to her…The last time he did, wasn't pleasing to the eyes; not in his and definitely not in hers. And he wouldn't want to transpire between them what had transpired between them all those months ago.

"A friend…?" he repeated gently, his smile never abandoning his handsome face, "But your friend would not be able to meet me Sera."

She giggled, "Oh! Did I say 'meet'? Oh, I meant, 'see'!" she bit her lip as she continued to giggle, "I just want to see what you think of him. That's all."

Him?

He could feel his inner feelings of disgust and displeasure mount steadily. But still he said nothing and merely smiled tightly.

"Him? Where did you meet this…man?" he asked as gently as possible.

Sera chuckled, "Man? Oh Heat…he's not a man-man! He's only as old as I! I met him at the university…I was his tutor. But then, along the way…we became friends. Oh Heat! You should really see him! He's so funny…! And he's silly too…! And…"

Heat could feel his heart sink lower and lower as she spoke enthusiastically about her enigmatic friend…

He watched as her lips moved and her eyes light up in glee and mirth as she spoke about him. Heat could only wonder…What was he like anyway?

He let out a low growl from his throat, no longer able to control his feeling of growing insecurities.

Sera stopped; her eyes filled with worry, "Heat…? What's wrong…?"

He blinked and smiled once more, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong Sera. So, when will I get to see this friend of yours?"

Sera smiled back, "Today. He's coming over."

Heat's red eyes flashed dangerously for but a moment before returning to their cool and gentle glow, "Aa…"

xxxxx

So that was Sera's friend…Heat eyed him carefully, intensely, as the young man ate and conversed with Sera's family.

He was a young man…Sera's age.

He had bright blue hair situated in braids. He had a pair of matching blue eyes that glowed whenever he would look at her.

Heat glared at the young man.

He was quite taken with Sera.

'That filthy rat!' Heat internally seethed. How dare he!? How dare he fall in love with her!? How dare he waltz in there, in their home, with such intentions?!

No doubt, the young man was there in order to please Sera's parents…so that they would consent to such a pairing. Heat wanted to kill everyone in sight at that moment. His chest felt so heavy as if it was going to burst.

He had never before felt a surge of anger and indignation such as this before…He shook his head, "Only for her…Only for Sera."

Half an hour later, he found himself within her room, watching her as she undressed. He smirked at that and pressed himself against her naked back, his hands going everywhere in her body.

She moaned and leaned back, resting the back of her neck on his shoulder, "Oh…! Heat…! Heat…" she moaned.

But then, the rational part of her took over, and she giggled, "Stop that! I have to go!"

He chuckled and let her go, "Go? Where?"

She turned and there began to dress herself, "I have to go into town. Mum is asking me to buy stuff and I have to take Cielo into town…you know, get him acquainted with the place."

Cielo. Yes. That was the boy's name.

His eyes narrowed, "Cielo…Your friend."

She nodded, smiling, "Uh huh. So, what do you think of him…? He's nice huh?"

"He's an idiot." Heat deadpanned, drawling.

She giggled, "Meanie!"

Heat said nothing but he was glad within. There was nothing in her that indicated that she would leave him…Not really. Her feelings for the blue-haired young man seemed platonic and thus, were no threat to him.

'At least…not yet.' he thought sourly.

"When will you come back?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "I'll be back tonight."

"Alright." he nodded and proceeded to kiss her but she took a step back. He blinked, "What's wrong?"

She frowned at him, "Heat…What…what are we doing…?"

He looked at her with a bemused expression, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head and let her silver eyes penetrate his ruby eyes, "I mean…before…I was confused. I thought that as the days would go by, I would understand it better…But now, I'm as confused as I had ever been. Heat," she paused, sighing, "why are we doing what we are doing…? What am I to you…? What are you to me…?" she asked with a painful expression.

She had been thinking about it ever since their first night. Back then, it had seemed like a dream; as if it never really happened. But as the days went by and she finally caught knowledge of what they had done and what their implications on their lives together were, she began to feel nothing but anxiety.

What she had shared with Heat was an act of love and intimacy to be shared only with a person that she loved. That was how it was to work, wasn't it? Then, why did she share that with Heat? Was he the man for her…?

'He's…he's not human…! How could we even begin to have a relationship…?'

She had wanted to ask him then…but she was afraid. What if it would ruin their friendship? But then again, wasn't it already ruined the night they had transgressed that line of innocence and had gone over to the side of the tainted?

Yes. She was tainted now. There was no way in which she could ever look at him the way she did before he took her. But still, for her peace of mind, she tried. That was why she sent him all of those pictures and letters. She wanted to bring back whatever innocence they had before they had shared their intimate night. She had wanted him to realize that friendship was pertinent to her and that it was what she wanted.

Heat cast his head down. He had thought that it had become clear to her by now…

"I love you Sera…"

"Heat…" she said, stopping him, "What…why are you saying that?"

His head snapped up at that and he narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you mean why?! I love you! That's what I feel about you!"

Sera bit her lip, "Heat…But…But you're not…"

"I'm not human?!" he thundered, "Is that what you want to say!?"

She shook her head, "That's not all Heat! You're my…you're my best friend! You're my _friend_ Heat…!" she yelled, emphasizing on the word "friend".

He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him, their faces a mere inch apart, "You love me Sera. You love me…don't you?"

She said nothing, turning away. She bit her lip and then met his eyes bravely, "Yes Heat. I do love you."

He smiled tightly.

"But…! Not like that…!" she suddenly blurted out, taking him by complete surprise. Heat felt his spine freeze as he heard her damning words, "W-what?"

She pulled herself from his hold and staggered backwards, "Heat…I…I love you…as a friend…Nothing more."

He was stupefied at the spot. 'It…It can't be…!'

"When…" she sniffed, "When…we first made love…I…I didn't know what we were doing…When…when my soul merged with yours…I didn't know that we were making love…! I…" she paused, shaking her head, "I didn't know why we did it. I didn't want to ask you…because I was afraid that…you would get angry…or we could lose whatever friendship we have! But now…I can't stay silent anymore Heat."

He glared at her and grabbed her arms once more, making her wince, and spoke menacingly, "Now what? Are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore? That you'd leave me for that half-witted buffoon!?"

She cringed as he gripped her tight, "Heat…! It's…not about Cielo! It's about you and me…! This…what you want from me, I can't give you!"

"Why not!?"

"You're dead Heat…! I'm alive…! This can't go on! It can't go on any longer…!" she half-yelled, whimpering, as she struggled against him.

Heat felt himself be overwhelmed with anger as she spoke her words. He was dead and she was still alive…

He suddenly slammed her to the wall, "I'm dead and you're alive…huh? I can remedy such a malady easily Sera…"

She trembled in fear and struggled, "Let me go Heat! Let go!" she screamed. He was different now once more. It was just like that time; months ago. He was losing control and he was losing it fast.

She had to leave. She couldn't remain any longer. Heat wasn't being himself…

"Sera?!" a male's voice yelled worriedly from the other side of the door.

"Cielo…! Help!" she screamed.

Heat snarled and there barred the door with her vanity table, sealing them in and sealing the other pesky male out.

He turned to her with blazing red eyes, "Sera…What have you done…?" he asked cryptically, "Now you prefer him over me?" he asked, ignoring the banging on the other side of the door. Heat knew of course; by now, the entire household had become aware of Sera's predicament.

Heat hadn't much time.

She was crying now, shaking her head, "Heat please…let me go. This…You and I…can never be." she pleaded with him, her voice a mere soft whisper.

Heat's heart wanted to burst from the pain as she told him what she really felt…So, this was how she felt towards him…Why didn't he feel it…?

Or maybe, he did feel it but misconstrued platonic love with that of romantic love…

He sobbed, kneeling before her, his hands trailing from her arms and down on her waist. He pressed the side of his face against her abdomen, "Sera…You don't mean that…We…We are so perfect together…Can't you see that?"

They had gotten along together perfectly. Their personalities were compatible. They had made passionate love. Wasn't that enough for her? What could he do to make her love him?

The door was being rammed now…and the voices of the people were getting louder, more restless…

But he cared not. They wouldn't be able to enter the room.

"Heat…You have your own world…and I have mine." he heard her whisper.

"Please…let me go." she whispered. "I cannot remain in this house forever Heat. I'm…I'm not a child any longer…I need to discover my own destiny…"

He sobbed still, "I know you're not a child Sera…I know that. But why do you have to leave…? Why? Can't you find your destiny here…? With me…?" he asked desperately, clinging to her.

"Heat…I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, continuing to sob, not knowing what to do. In his head, suddenly, came the visage of Sera's friend and immediately he felt himself drown in a feeling of intense jealousy.

He rose and looked at her again, glowering, "You're leaving me for him, aren't you?! Aren't you!?" he yelled as he slammed her against the wall behind her, making her whimper.

She shook her head, letting her tears fall, "No! It's not about Cielo!" she told him bravely, her voice though shaking a bit, conveying nothing but strong conviction.

He growled and there gritted his teeth, "You liar…!" he whispered darkly.

He did not wish to listen to her serpentine tongue any longer. Nothing but lies and ruses would flow from her luscious and alluring lips. No. He refused to be deceived any more than he had already been.

And there, his hand immediately flew to her neck, squeezing it tightly.

In response, she opened her mouth, her hands clawing at his hand to let her go. She couldn't breathe; he was draining the life out of her. At that moment, nothing but fear gripped her soul. He was going to kill her; wasn't he?

She was choking; trying to call out his name…but nothing coherent passed through her constricted throat and parted lips. Her chest was burning up, inflamed, screaming at her to provide relief and much-needed oxygen to her body.

Heat's eyes blazed in anger. She would not take him for a fool. She would not take advantage of his love for her…

No…

Heat leaned down and captured her lips in his. She whimpered and struggled against him but he held her still. His grip was like a vice; he would not let her go. Never again.

If he let her go now…she would never again return.

He knew he shouldn't have let her go in that university in the first place. She was bound to change. And now, he was reaping the fruits of his mistakes.

She had changed. Her leave had opened her eyes to numerous possibilities about life…without him in it. That was why she was being the way she was now.

'She thinks that she doesn't need me anymore!? That…that I'm just some tool that she could dispose of whenever she'd like!?' he thundered within.

Her heart had been drawn further away from him…and even if they were together now, her heart continued to travel farther and farther away.

No. He can't take that any longer.

She needed to know that she was bound to him now. She had bound herself to him ever since their first night…And because of that claim, he would never let her go…

Never again.

He sucked and suckled within her mouth…But it wasn't just her lips and tongue that he was devouring. From his kiss, he was taking the very breath of life from her body…

He could feel himself feel invigorated as he felt her life-force, her chi, leave her body and enter his.

Her body began to weaken…He could feel it.

And there, a moment later, the deed was done. He let go and there let her body fall on the floor effortlessly.

His eyes left her body and now met the new entity with him. He looked at her with grave eyes, "Now, you are no longer human Sera. You are bound to me…for all eternity."

She backed away from him, "No…! No…!" she said, over and over, hugging herself.

Heat looked at her solemnly, "You are dead. There is no going back."

As he said those words, he released the force on her door and there let the people behind it rush within.

Sera felt a bone-chilling sensation as she felt them…her parents…Cielo merely pass by her; pass through her.

She tried speaking to them, but they heard her not.

She was sobbing now, on her knees, appealing to her parents to hear her…to see her…But they didn't; they were mourning the loss of their daughter, who, now, laid on the floor, lifeless…her body cold.

He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "You are dead Sera. Accept it."

"I hate you!" she screamed at him, sobbing…Sobbing, without tears.

Her hands flew to her hair and pulled at her strands painfully, moaning and writhing as she did so. Heat gazed at her sympathetically but nonetheless remained stern with her, "You do not hate me Sera."

"Yes I do…! You've…" she paused, glaring at him as she continued to cry without tears, "taken everything from me…! How selfish can you be?! I thought…I thought that you were my best friend! But, you're nothing more than a monster!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, not caring if he would hurt her. No. No amount of pain that he would inflict upon her would ever par with the pain that she was dealing with at that moment. She had been taken from the people she loved so violently…so suddenly without justification…without having said farewell either. Her dreams had been greedily snatched from her.

No; no matter what he did to her, it would not hurt as much as she was hurting at that moment.

She didn't care if he would be angry or displeased with her either. She wanted him to know what it was she was feeling.

She wanted him to know the impact of his actions on her.

She wanted him to know, that at that moment, she indeed, felt nothing but hatred for him.

Heat's heart was breaking within…She was right; he was selfish. But he knew that there was no other way. This was the only means in which he could do so that she would remain with him. And he had already stated that she would never again leave him.

And so, he did the only thing he knew that would keep her. Selfish or not, it had made him succeed in fulfilling his objective. Now, she was there, with him, to remain and love him for all eternity.

He looked at her again, unfeeling at her outburst, feeling a bit better now as he mentally justified his despicable and sad act against her. She had buried her face in her hands now, sobbing still. He knelt down and pulled her up. He gripped her chin upwards so that their eyes met and there whispered, "You are bound to me for all time Sera. Your parents and friends will grow old…But we will not. We shall remain alive, existent long after they had left this world…And nothing would change that."

Sera shivered within his arms and glared at him, "I…I would never come to love you Heat. Not now, and not ever." she told him in a tone of absolute finality.

He smiled at her, disregarding her comment and replied, "It matters not what you say now Sera. You and I have all of eternity together. You will love me in the end…"

He was confident she would. Eternity was such a long time. And then, there was the fact that he was the only one she had. She would have no friends…no lover…No _other_ friend or lover. Only him.

He was the only constant factor that would remain perfectly still in her existence. Only him.

She said nothing and just turned her face away.

Taking that as her sign of approval, he touched her chin once more and made her to turn back to him, letting their lips meet once more in a passionate and searing kiss. She did not protest and let him do as he pleased. She didn't care now…

What was the point? There was nothing else to look forward to. Her dreams, aspirations…had all been nullified and void. She could never hope to achieve them now. Now, her road in life had been set for her…She was to walk it, step by step, with Heat by her side.

She may hate him now…but it didn't matter. He would always be there, hovering over her; looming over her, possessing her…taking her whenever he'd want…

What was the point of fighting…? What was the point of fighting when victory was not a possibility? She was bound to him now; her soul belonging to him and him alone…

He was right; there was no going back.

Heat smiled; finally…Now, they could be together…

Forever.

xxxxx

FIN

**A/N:**

**Dvorovoi****: Slavic spirits who attach themselves onto a particular household and copulate with the female members of the family. They are very amorous yet jealous lovers who strangle the aforesaid female should he find her unfaithful. This spirit is only ****male**


End file.
